En Primera Fila
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hubo cosas que nacieron mientras otros estaban inmersos en la incertidumbre, en la guerra y el dolor. Algunas fueron buenas, otras no tanto. Al final, quien decide alzarse o caer en tiempos difíciles, solo o acompañado, es uno mismo. Para muestra, basta una historia. Mi historia. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]
1. Cuestiones

**_Renuncia de derechos:_** _Si a estas alturas hay quien no sepa que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, es que se encerró en un refugio anti–bombas hace veinte años o más._

**Cuestiones.**

_Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad… Que separó un joven y dulce amor…_

_(Dile al sol, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Habemos poco en la mazmorra de Pociones.

Nosotros somos cuatro. Terry, Michael, Lisa y yo. Hemos podido inventar algún chiste sobre Ravenclaw y su inteligencia superior, pero es mejor andarse con cuidado. Ahora Snape no está allí, pero sí otras presencias _non gratas_. Le pido a señas a Lisa que por favor, procure que su queridísimo Terry controle a su amigo, para que no haga trastadas.

De Hufflepuff, Macmillan. Por Merlín, cómo detesto su forma de hablar. Está bien ser educado y correcto, pero ese chico es un pesado. No entiendo cómo puede gustarle a Mandy. Es una suerte que ella no sacara lo necesario en el TIMO para estar aquí. Suerte para mí, aclaro, porque entre ella suspirando como idiota y mi cordura, es obvio cuál voy a elegir.

De Gryffindor, el trío famoso. Potter, Granger y Weasley. Sigo preguntándome cómo alguien como Granger acabó en esa casa de valientes impulsivos (porque eso son la mayoría del tiempo), pero después de cinco cursos, ya no me extraña nada enterarme de alguna tontería que hiciera con esos dos amigos suyos. Su cerebro es un desperdicio allí, sinceramente.

Y de Slytherin, también son cuatro. Es obvio ver a Malfoy, Snape siempre lo ha favorecido y parece que ha obtenido la nota requerida en el TIMO (aunque ignoro si ha sido un _Extraordinario_ o un _Supera las Expectativas_). Greengrass también está, su excesivo refinamiento no le ha impedido seguir cursando Pociones. Algo, orgullo quizá, debe impulsarla a obtener el ÉXTASIS. Es la única chica de esa casa con suficiente cabeza para esta asignatura, creo yo. Y veo a Zabini, lo cual tampoco me sorprende. Que sea un elitista no le quita intelecto, o al menos eso parece. Nott… Bueno, a Nott no recuerdo haberlo oído hablar, pero como tampoco le llaman la atención, no sé cómo juzgarlo.

En fin, ese no es el tema. Somos pocos cursando Pociones para el ÉXTASIS, y hemos podido ser menos: Potter acaba de decir que, creyendo que no podría estar en esa clase por su nota en el TIMO, no ha comprado material. Tampoco Weasley. No me extraña del pelirrojo, en algunas clases parece aprobar casi por accidente… y por la ayuda de Granger. Y no es burla, sino la pura verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe. Finalmente, Slughorn les dice a él y a Weasley que mientras ordenan lo necesario, puede prestarles cosas del armario de estudiantes.

Luego, a identificar brebajes. Como siempre, Granger nos gana la palabra a todos. Al menos a los que podríamos contestar, como yo. De no ser por mi nulo deseo de destacar, Granger y yo tendríamos verdaderos duelos verbales cuando nos topamos en clase. Pero no vale la pena.

Curiosamente, la poción cerca de los de Gryffindor y de Macmillan es Amortentia. Slughorn suelta un discurso sobre que puede ser la poción más peligrosa en el aula y Malfoy no se la cree. En mi mesa, Terry le da un codazo a Michael para que preste atención, pero veo en su cara, lo mismo que en la de Lisa, que ellos tampoco creen semejante bobada. Tras razonar brevemente las palabras del profesor, yo sí les doy cierto crédito. Cuando amas a alguien, o crees amar a alguien, puedes hacer muchas cosas. Sobre todo tonterías. Como Mandy queriendo llamar la atención de Macmillan, por más obvia que sea la predilección de él por Abbott.

La clase transcurre más o menos tranquila, aunque veo a Granger apurada porque su poción no está saliendo todo lo bien que le gustaría. La mía va igual, si a esas vamos, pero me lo tomo con calma, sabiendo que cualquier descuido podría echar a perder más de una hora de trabajo. Además, ganarse esa dosis de _Felix Felicis_ es suficiente aliciente para trabajar a la perfección.

Todos se apartan de los calderos cuando Slughorn lo pide y al final, quien se gana la botella con la suerte líquida es Potter. ¿Cómo es posible? Lo ignoro. Si no he oído mal, a Potter nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien esa clase. Slughorn asegura que es un talento heredado, mencionando a la madre de Potter, pero no estoy tan segura. A un lado mío, en la mesa de Slytherin, veo a Malfoy y a Zabini conteniendo su rabia por no haber ganado, mientras que Greengrass revisa sus uñas con tal indiferencia que sé que finge no darle importancia a haber perdido. El único que observa a Potter no con ira, sino con deseos de respuestas, es Nott.

Bien por él.

–&–

_Bueno, se preguntarán a qué ha venido este fic (que considero, como _Juuroku no Shinwa_, un spin–off). Pues nada, que en fechas recientes estaba obsesionada con saber quiénes habían cursado Pociones junto a Harry en sexto año, dado que quería a un Ravenclaw de esa generación como sanador (aparecerá en EIM8, capítulo a publicar próximamente) y claro, uno de los requisitos que solicita San Mungo (según lo leído en HP5) es el ÉXTASIS de Pociones. Una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí leerán el origen del matrimonio Nott que sale en la _Saga HHP_, desde el punto de vista de Mo._

_A ver, en principio: sabemos que Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaron la materia (ella por sacar un "Extraordinario"; ellos, porque Slughorn los aceptó con un "Supera las Expectativas"). También se sabe que están allí Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin; el único Hufflepuff es Ernie Macmillan y que de los cuatro Ravenclaw, uno es Terry Boot y otro es Michael Corner. Como Nea (Bell le manda un beso) asegura que Theodore Nott también andaba allí (cosa que Bell ha ido a comprobar HP6, donde se le nombra un par de veces en el capítulo 9), me tomé la libertad de completar el cuarteto de Slytherin con Daphne Greengrass, nombrada una única vez en HP5, al ir detrás de Hermione en el orden alfabético cuando hacen la parte práctica del TIMO de Encantamientos. Por otro lado, los demás Ravenclaw allí son dos chicas: Mo, obviamente, y Lisa Turpin, que solo es nombrada una vez, en HP1, seleccionada antes que Ron._

_Quien se ponga a leer esto quizá se lleve unos cuantos spoilers, porque algunos hechos que salen aquí todavía no son explicados en la saga, solo estaban planeados y es probable que únicamente los nombre muy de pasada. Así pues, espero que disfruten este fic, que en un principio iba a ser un One tremendamente largo, pero me arrepentí y lo acomodaré en capítulos pequeños. Las actualizaciones, si nada se interpone, serán cada dos semanas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	2. Biblioteca

_**Renuncia de derechos:** __Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, ¿entendido? Nada de reclamos que no vienen al caso…_

**Biblioteca.**

_No dejes que el tiempo arrugue las hojas… Del libro que te di…_

_(El libro, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Recuerdo que siendo niña, mi madre ha hablado con gesto vanidoso de familias como la nuestra, que aún se pueden considerar "sangre limpia". En aquel entonces, con siete años, puede que fingiera escuchar sin quejarme, porque después de cada una de esas charlas me ha dado un caramelo por ser buena niña. Para mi madre, los muggles son una sociedad de relleno, un mal necesario, debido a que de ellos brotan, de vez en cuando, magos y brujas que valen la pena, aunque no abundan. Pero en este último verano la he visto nerviosa con tantas malas noticias, con días en que no se calmaba ni con la compañía de mi padre, como esperando la calamidad de un momento a otro. No lo acabo de comprender. Solo me he animado a preguntar una vez y ha balbuceado algo de Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Eso me ha dejado asustada, con la mente en blanco. Y después, no ha sacado de nuevo nada referente al origen de su alteración.

Me he acordado de ello por el ambiente que se respira en el castillo conforme los días avanzan. La gente está bastante apática, triste, esperando de un momento a otro que se les informe de una calamidad. Se murmura que Abbott se fue del colegio por un asunto familiar, pero fue hasta una semana después de su partida que Mandy, venciendo a años de timidez, se atrevió a preguntarle a Macmillan y se entera que la madre de Abbott ha sido asesinada. Curiosamente, eso hace que Mandy desista de querer conquistar a Macmillan, dice que por verlo devastado, como si la muerta fuera su propia madre, lo cual le parece una señal inequívoca de que no tiene oportunidad. Vaya, al fin lo comprende.

Para más asombro mío, al enterarse de aquello, Anthony no pierde el tiempo y le pide una cita a Mandy más rápido de lo que se tarda en conjurar un _Patronus_.

Extraño. Mucho, muy extraño.

En nuestra sala común parece que abundan los momentos en que la gente se siente aprisionada. Se llena continuamente, porque pocos quieren salir de la torre. No los culpo, nos sentimos seguros allí, aunque algunos nos tachen de cobardes. Somos prudentes, cosa que gran parte de los de Gryffindor deberían aprender. Aunque no todos los de esa casa son malos, o eso sostiene Padma, quizá porque su gemela está allí. He de reconocer que eso siempre me ha dado curiosidad, el ver a Padma llevarse bien con su hermana, siendo físicamente idénticas, pero estando en distintas casas. De hecho, por Parvati nos enteramos de casi todo lo que sucede en Gryffindor, aunque no es como si yo quiera saberlo. Lo comentan Padma y Su en el dormitorio, ellas son como "uña y mugre", según le oí una vez al chico de séptimo con el que sale Padma… ¿Walton? No, creo que era Walden. Ya me he de acordar.

Como sea, Padma y Su son fanáticas de la información. Creo que ellas, en ocasiones, demuestran el lado malo de ser "inteligentes" al acaparar cada dato llegado a sus oídos para luego repetirlo con cierta emoción que a mí me asquea. Escucho cuando conversan, sí, pero no me sumerjo en los chismorreos, pienso en ellos un momento y si no me afectan, los olvido.

Solo cuando la cháchara se vuelve inaguantable, dejo el dormitorio. Como hace unos días, que Parvati se ha tomado la molestia de describir a su gemela que Lavender Brown se ha lanzado de lleno por Weasley y se han besuqueado durante casi toda la fiesta celebrada en su sala común, por la derrota de Slytherin en el partido de quidditch. A ver, ¿a quién le interesa con quién salga el guardián de Gryffindor? A mí no, la verdad. Ese día he ido a la biblioteca, sabiendo que va a estar prácticamente vacía y voy a poder concentrarme en la redacción que nos ha mandado Slughorn.

Allí compruebo que "prácticamente" no es "totalmente". En el caso de la biblioteca, al menos. Yendo al estante donde sé que va a estar el libro necesario para mi redacción, me topo con Nott. Con aire taciturno, busca entre los ejemplares sin prisa, lo cual no me extraña tras unos segundos de pensarlo. La sala común de Slytherin debe estar llena de gente enfadada y deprimida por perder; es mejor el estar en cualquier otra parte, al menos para él.

Hasta la fecha, sigo sin saber por qué lo he saludado. Ha sido en voz baja y le pregunto si busca el libro para lo de Pociones. Ha asentido y señalado un volumen, un poco por encima de mi cabeza. Después de alcanzarlo con facilidad, en una especie de arranque, se lo he tendido, pidiendo que lo use primero. Nott me ha mirado por un momento, luego se ha fijado en el libro y al final ha sugerido que nos sentemos juntos para usarlo al mismo tiempo. Es una idea práctica, así que acepto.

Conforme pasan los días, me acostumbro a ver a Nott en la biblioteca. Hasta se ha convertido en rutina que, cada que devuelvo un volumen, lo vea solo, en una mesa apartada, concentrado en escribir y consultando, de tanto en tanto, un grueso libro. Es entonces cuando me acerco y a dos pasos de distancia saludo, preguntando si hace los deberes de Pociones. Después de oírme él se gira, me mira casi sin parpadear por lo que parece un largo minuto y después asiente, señalando las sillas libres con un gesto, invitándome en toda regla a compartir el libro de consulta, si quiero. Y casi sin razonarlo, me siento a su lado y preparo mis cosas para ponerme a trabajar.

La última vez, conforme he avanzado en la redacción en turno, comienzo a preguntarme la razón para sentarse junto a Nott como si nada. Bueno, es un alivio poder hacer deberes junto a alguien que no para cada dos minutos para quejarse, como Michael, o para decir cursilerías, como Terry y Lisa. Llego a la conclusión de que me gusta estar en la biblioteca en un cómodo silencio por primera vez en mucho tiempo y si es con Nott no importa, porque él apenas si habla o da muestras de que mi presencia lo incomode.

En ese momento, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza que su buena disposición a compartir mesa conmigo tenga relación con algo que no sea Pociones. Simplemente no le doy más vueltas al asunto. Ahora sé que quizá, he debido hacerlo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic medio raro de mi parte, cuyas siglas son _EPF_, para que se acostumbren a leerlas (sobre todo si siguen a Bell en _Twitter_)._

_Descubrimos a una Mo que pasa seguido por la biblioteca. Aunque lo suyo no compite con lo de Hermione, que a veces se la vive allí. En esta ocasión, se acuerda de su madre contándole cosas sobre lo que ella considera importante siendo sangre limpia, aunque es algo extraña su actitud de los últimos tiempos. Mo también describe la situación vivida en la torre de Ravenclaw durante su sexto curso, que considero acertada tratándose de la casa de la gente inteligente, que a menudo también suele ser prudente. Al final, en la biblioteca es donde, por primera vez, Mo está a solas con Nott, sin dar señas de tenerle recelos debido a su apellido o a su padre. Y esos encuentros siguen dándose, cosa que a ella le extraña un poco, siendo sincera._

_Ahora, algunas aclaraciones sobre ciertos personajes._

_En el capítulo anterior se nombró a una Mandy "obsesionada" con Ernie. Es Mandy Brocklehurst (por fin Bell aprendió a escribir ese apellido de corrido), mencionada una sola vez, en _HP1_, cuando es seleccionada para Ravenclaw antes que Lavender Brown. El Anthony que la invita a salir sí, es Anthony Goldstein, amigo de Terry Boot y Michael Corner que acudió con ellos al ED en quinto (¿es Mandy la madre de Aramis Goldstein? Hagan sus apuestas). A Padma la conocemos bastante, pero no a Su: se trata de Su Li, chica que no es del canon oficial pero de quien sabemos, por los borradores de JK, que es del curso de Mo, fue a Ravenclaw y es mestiza. Padma y Su vienen a ser lo mismo que Parvati y Lavender en Gryffindor, solo que espero mostrarlas menos irritantes. Por cierto, se dice de pasada que Padma sale con un chico de séptimo, pero Mo nunca recuerda su apellido correctamente: ese chico es creación mía, así que pueden ir deduciendo si saldrá en la _Saga HHP_ y claro, cuál es su apellido correcto._

_Aparte, ¿queda o no la cita del capítulo? Nada se relaciona más con una biblioteca que los libros._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. Preocupaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío de todo esto es la trama y uno que otro personaje._

**Preocupaciones.**

_Tú cuídate… Aquí yo estaré bien… Olvídame, yo te recordaré…_

_(Cuídate, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Recibo la lechuza una semana antes de las vacaciones. Mi madre anuncia que no vamos a pasar la Navidad en casa, sino con un pariente. No especifica con cuál, eso me da mala espina. Respondo que no hay problema, que nos vemos en King's Cross, y mando besos para ella y para mi padre.

Esa noche, en el dormitorio, Su comenta que sus padres se plantean seriamente no enviarla de vuelta al colegio después de Navidad. Padma, como es lógico, se queda petrificada del susto, con lo cual recuerdo cuando ella misma y Parvati han estado a punto de irse. Mandy confiesa que sus padres también piensan algo así, pero no acababan de decidirse, por lo que ella no se va mientras pueda evitarlo. Lisa suelta con firmeza que ella no se va a marchar, al mismo tiempo que se le aguan los ojos. Todas sabemos que se acuerda de los padres de Terry, que un mes atrás, a duras penas, han escapado de un ataque mortífago, y comprendemos que está preocupada por su novio. No es para menos, sinceramente. Puede que Lisa y Terry me fastidien un poco cuando se ponen románticos, pero son buenos amigos y no me gusta mucho la idea de verlos separados.

Durante esos días, apenas presto atención a las clases. Le doy vueltas a las vacaciones, a lo que mis amigas viven, y a otros detalles que escucho cada dos por tres, como la maldición a Katie Bell, una de las cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor (¡la han trasladado a San Mungo, por Merlín!). Las cosas no marchan bien, una nueva guerra mágica va a estallar, si no ha estallado ya. Cuento los días para abordar el tren, ver a mis padres y asegurarme de que están bien. Como no tengo hermanos y a mis otros parientes apenas los conozco, si a mis padres les pasa algo sé que voy a sentirme muy sola.

Ese repentino pesar me acompaña en mi última visita del trimestre a la biblioteca. Devuelvo mi último préstamo, girando distraídamente la cabeza hacia las mesas y me topo con Nott, que solo como casi siempre, no tiene ante él nada que indique que está ocupado. Solo lo veo leer un pergamino con expresión distante. Considero que no tiene nada de malo acercarme y darle conversación, por lo que me dirijo hacia él, pero la repentina llegada de Malfoy me hace desistir. Me quedo tras la estantería que Nott tiene a su espalda, maldiciendo para mis adentros que Padma y Su me hubieran contagiado sus "ansias de información", como le llaman ellas a ese loco deseo de cotillear que a veces las asalta.

Malfoy le pide ayuda a Nott con algo. No me entero con qué, el rubio no lo especifica. Ese es otro de quien detesto su forma de hablar, pero a diferencia de Macmillan, Malfoy no es nada cortés, ni siquiera con quien le ayuda, como quiere que haga Nott. Por primera vez oigo la voz de Nott, seria y firme, pidiéndole a Malfoy que lo deje en paz y que no cuente con él para sus asuntos. Después de eso, Malfoy se aleja, lo cual causa que suspire de alivio.

Ya no me quedan ganas de saludar a Nott. Prefiero salir de la biblioteca haciendo un rodeo por las estanterías, así nadie va a sospechar que he escuchado lo que no es de mi incumbencia.

–&–

_Hola a todo el que se venga a leer esto. Espero que les esté agradando._

_Mo está narrando cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto curso; esto es, en diciembre de 1996. Si tienen buena memoria, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo feas en el exterior de Hogwarts, por eso la gente anda preocupada; peor aún cuando se da lo de Katie con el collar embrujado. Las chicas de Ravenclaw han conversado en su dormitorio y resulta que casi todas tienen padres que pretenden que dejen el colegio, o que lo han insinuado, para que vuelvan a casa; sin embargo, ninguna quiere irse, sus razones las han leído. Lo último es que Mo quiere charlar una última vez con Nott antes de las fiestas, pero Malfoy se le adelanta para pedir ayuda a su compañero de casa con algo que Mo no sabe: esa breve escena no es canon, me he inventado yo que Malfoy está pidiendo ayuda a Nott con la reparación del armario evanescente que, al final de _HP6_, se sabe que fue usado con su pareja para colar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Está de más decir que Malfoy no le confía a Nott sus motivos para reparar ese artefacto, ¿verdad?_

_En el próximo episodio, sabremos dónde va a pasar Mo las fiestas y el por qué. La canción que se cita en esta ocasión parece un presagio de lo que se le viene encima a Mo, en serio._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. Supervivencia

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Vamos, ya saben que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Bueno fuera que pudiera ganar algo con esto…_

**Supervivencia.**

_Una noche fui a buscar… en tus brazos el lugar… que hace años no supe encontrar…_

_(Tantas cosas que contar, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Un tío del que nunca he oído hablar.

Esa ha sido la gran preocupación de mi madre a últimas fechas.

Tiene un hermano squib.

Al llegar a casa de tío Cyril, lo observo atentamente. Se parece a mi madre en el cabello, negro y lustroso. Posee un aire serio y a la vez, agradable. Curiosamente tenemos los mismos ojos, oscuros y brillantes, pero en él dan la impresión de pertenecerle a una persona amable y compasiva. O quizá he pensado eso cuando él me dedica una sonrisa, para luego invitarnos a mis padres y a mí a entrar en su casa, de dos plantas, bastante grande

Es una típica casa muggle. Lo sé, llevo Estudios Muggles y una vez Macmillan se puso pesado con ese tema cuando aparecieron unas preguntas al respecto en el TIMO. Tío Cyril se mueve con naturalidad, explicándoles a mis padres para qué se usa tal o cual objeto. Y no deja de sonreír. Eso es lo que me parece más sorprendente. Si yo fuera la única sin magia en una familia como la de mi madre, seguramente me deprimiría o me enfurecería. Pero él no. Parece que se ha adaptado al hecho de no poder realizar ni el más simple conjuro.

Oímos pasos en el corredor cercano al salón y pronto entra lo que parece un numeroso montón de chiquillos. Cuando puedo contarlos, veo que son cinco. Dos de ellos, un niño y una niña vestidos de verde, son tan similares que deben ser mellizos. Tío Cyril los presenta como sus hijos y de mí dice que soy su prima bruja, con tal sonrisa radiante que me he sonrojado completa.

Pronto estoy rodeada de niños. Todos me preguntan qué se siente ser bruja, si es divertido, cuánto tiempo estudio al día (esa pregunta me sorprende viniendo de la niña melliza, siendo sincera) y poco a poco, me sonsacan mi rutina diaria en Hogwarts. Están fascinados. Pero igual que tío Cyril, no se ven molestos o tristes porque ellos no sean magos. Quizá porque jamás va a esperar serlo o porque viven felices así. Me da gusto por ellos. De corazón.

No es hasta después de cenar y que los niños se van a dormir que me entero por qué hemos ido a pasar las fiestas allí. Mi padre, con voz seria, me advierte que siendo mayor de edad, tengo derecho a enterarme de lo sucedido. Cuando frunzo el ceño, sin comprender, me conduce al despacho de mi tío, una habitación cuajada de libros en sus paredes y con un globo terráqueo en una esquina, donde mi madre y mi tío muestran la misma expresión preocupada.

Al parecer, a mi madre la han chantajeando. Es sanadora en San Mungo, especializada en los efectos dañinos de los hechizos. Quieren que sea sanadora de un grupo "sospechoso" que seguramente es de mortífagos, pero hasta la fecha se ha negado. Si no coopera, van a matar a toda la familia. Mi madre ha recurrido a su hermano, quien no ha tardado en abrirnos las puertas de su casa por el tiempo que haga falta.

Hay algo que no encaja en la historia, así que paseo la mirada por las tres personas que me acompañan en la habitación. Tío Cyril, con una sonrisa tenue y apagada, relata que al saberse que era squib, lo mandaron a vivir al mundo muggle con un amigo del abuelo y nadie de la familia le habla desde entonces, salvo en ocasiones especiales, como su cumpleaños o Navidad.

Por eso mi madre está tan nerviosa, pienso. Porque le ha dado por años un trato de hielo al tío Cyril y ahora que le pide ayuda, él se la da de buena gana. Se avergüenza de su comportamiento.

Sonrío. Aunque no imagino lo que es vivir en una casa sin nada de magia, si están allí mi tío y mis revoltosos primos, siento que nada puede salir mal. Así que acepto el plan de buena gana.

Vamos a vivir como muggles.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de_ EPF.

_En esta ocasión, descubrimos lo que la madre de Mo escondía: un hermano squib. Es con él con quien pasarán las fiestas, lo cual a Mo no le incomoda porque lleva Estudios Muggles (en HP3, el único del curso que se menciona que la lleva, aparte de Hermione, es Ernie, así que es un dato con el que se puede "jugar" libremente) y descubre que su tío le agrada y que tiene un montón de niños, que lo más probable es que no sean magos, aunque eso no les impide entusiasmarse cuando les dicen que Mo es bruja. Ya en la _Saga HHP_, la misma Mo mencionó que durante la guerra, ella y su familia vivieron como muggles para protegerse, pero en este fic he explicado el cómo y el por qué. Lo bueno de Mo es la escasa (por no decir nula) información que da JK de ella, así que puedo hacer y deshacer en su historia, como que en las vacaciones de Navidad de 1996 ya sea mayor de edad: en el capítulo de HP6 donde se menciona que varios de sexto van a Hogsmeade para el examen de Aparición (un veintiuno de abril), solo se quedan en Pociones Harry, Ernie y Draco (se sabe que el cumpleaños de Draco es en junio y el de Harry, en julio; el de Ernie no importa ahora, la verdad), así que para mi fic, Mo ha cumplido los diecisiete mucho antes de esa fecha, y con el presente capítulo, la hago de la edad de Hermione._

_La cita de este capítulo se refiere, más que nada, a la madre de Mo acudiendo con su hermano en busca de ayuda y dándose cuenta que el trato que le dio en el pasado no fue el correcto, aunque Cyril, que después de todo ha sido feliz, no le guarde rencor._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Encuentros

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Si Harry Potter y todo su universo no fueran propiedad de J. K. Rowling, les aseguro que la saga habría tenido un epílogo bien distinto. Avisados quedan._

**Encuentros.**

_Yo solo quería despedirme… Darte un beso y verte una vez más…_

_(Historia de un sueño, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Mi asombro no tiene límites cuando, paseando con mis primos por los jardines reales de Kew el día de San Esteban, me topo con Nott.

Al principio creo equivocarme, porque me resulta una idea ilógica que el hijo de unos orgullosos magos de sangre limpia anti–muggles anden en semejante sitio, precisamente lleno de muggles. Pero luego observo bien su fisonomía, a primeras luces enclenque, y me convenzo de que es él. Me debato entre acercarme a saludar o no, pero uno de mis primos echa a correr tras el globo que poco antes le ha comprado su hermano mayor.

El globo, por alguna broma de mal gusto del destino, enreda su cordel en el cuello de Nott.

Jonathan, mi primo mellizo, no ve ninguna dificultad en acercarse a Nott y pedirle su globo con toda la educación que tiene. Me acerco a paso veloz, pero sin parecer asustada. Es lo que menos necesitan mis primos, sobre todo viendo la cara mortalmente seria de Nott. Seguro no le hace ninguna gracia que un niño muggle le esté hablando.

Con cautela y esbozando una leve sonrisa, llamo a Nott y le doy los buenos días. Él me mira, un poco desconcertado, para luego volver a ponerse serio y alzar las manos, quitándose del cuello el cordel. Lo hace lentamente, con paciencia, observado detenidamente por Jonathan y el resto de mis primos. Finalmente tiene el cordel en una sola mano y por un segundo, temo que se sienta tan disgustado que deje ir la esfera roja y amarilla llena de gas que hace tan feliz a mi primo.

Pero no. Nott tiende la mano hacia Jonathan y éste recibe su globo mientras da las gracias, sonriendo con ganas. Tanto él como sus hermanos se echan a correr, ignorando mi petición de quedarse quietos un segundo y ya estoy por ir tras ellos cuando escucho a Nott responder, finalmente, a mi saludo previo, queriendo saber a continuación si conozco a los niños.

Medito esa pregunta por unos segundos. En el colegio jamás he dado muestras de estar a favor o en contra de los muggles. En realidad no me importa; de ser así, jamás sería amiga de Mandy, a quien le chiflan las novelas muggles; o de Su, que fascina a Padma con historias sobre cómo funcionan el cine, el televisor y los barcos, pues su padre es muggle. Así que contesto con todas mis agallas que sí, que los niños son mis primos, y con eso espero que me deje marchar y no quiera alargar la conversación.

Me llevo otra sorpresa cuando Nott, después de un gesto de asentimiento, pregunta si le molesta que caminemos juntos.

Arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? No puedo evitar recordar, en ese preciso instante, aquel número de _El Quisquilloso_ que he visto por todo el colegio durante cierto momento de quinto curso. El padre de Nott ha sido señalado desde entonces como mortífago; para más señas, fue apresado al colarse en el Departamento de Misterios con media docena de magos tenebrosos. Y eso, sin remedio, me lleva a recordar a los que han amenazado a mi madre.

Algo de lo que pienso debe notarse en mis gestos, porque Nott mueve la cabeza, como si asintiera, antes de despedirse y dar media vuelta. Quiero detenerlo, pero no se me ocurre nada qué decirle.

Si es verdad que el señor Nott es mortífago, ¿eso qué relación tiene con su hijo?

Por una vez, maldigo mi costumbre de razonar a detalle. Para cuando he tomado una decisión, Nott se ha esfumado. Me voy a buscar a mis primos, pensando en qué hacer al respecto.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito para ir perfilando un plan.

–&–

_Este capítulo sí ha sido interesante, no digan que no._

_Por fin hay un acercamiento entre Nott y Mo que no es meramente académico. Los jardines reales de Kew, si recuerdan la _Saga HHP_, son señalados como cercanos a la casa de los Nott. Solo he agregado como referencia que la casa del tío de Mo también queda por esos rumbos, aunque ella tiene razón: es raro ver a un sangre limpia como Nott rodeado de muggles. Y más sorprendente aún que no fulmine con la mirada al primo de Mo. Ella siente que él, de alguna forma, piensa que le tuvo prejuicios, así que no le da tiempo de explicarse, pero mentalmente ha tomado una decisión. Próximamente veremos de qué se trata._

_La cita esta vez es sobre el deseo de Mo de despedirse de Nott de forma distinta a como lo hizo, aunque se adelanta un poco a los hechos (sabemos que en la _Saga HHP_ esos dos acabarán juntos, pero aún no hay ninguna señal clara de ello)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	6. Resolución

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y son usados en este fic sin fines de lucro. Lo demás sí es mío, así que cuidadito con querer plagiarlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Resolución.<strong>

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar… el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad…_

_(Nadie como tú, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

La vuelta al colegio esta vez es rápida y sin demora, debido a que han hecho una concesión especial para llegar allí por medio de la Red Flu. Aunque para ello, mis padres y yo hemos debido levantarnos temprano. Cargamos con mis cosas y nos despedimos de tío Cyril y su mujer, nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante, pues ahora más que nunca está absolutamente prohibido conectar chimeneas muggles, ni siquiera por un motivo como este.

El profesor Flitwick me recibe en su despacho con una sonrisa, me ofrece un cepillo para sacudir mi ropa y pide que me aparte de su chimenea. Avanzo unos pasos hacia la salida cuando oigo la llegada de alguien más: es Lisa, con los ojos llorosos, quiero creer que por culpa del hollín, pero enseguida ella me ve y corre a abrazarme, dejándome preocupada. Es el siguiente en llegar, Terry, quien se reúne con nosotras y nos pide salir del despacho de Flitwick, al tiempo que se afloja la corbata negra que trae al cuello.

Hasta ese momento noto que tanto él como Lisa visten completamente de negro.

Camino a la torre de Ravenclaw, me narran la terrible historia.

Lisa ha ido a pasar las fiestas a casa de Terry. Los Boot han quedado fascinados con Lisa, quien a su vez los llega a considerar personas atentas y agradables, lo que siempre ha esperado de los padres de Terry. Después de la sencilla cena de Navidad, todos se han acostado, y Terry, travieso como pocas veces, se cuela al cuarto de invitados y le ha pedido a Lisa que lo deje dormir allí. Nada raro, solo dormir. Ella acepta y quizá es eso y el hechizo de seguro en la puerta lo que ha salvado a ambos, porque a la mañana siguiente hallan la casa revuelta y a los Boot tirados en el suelo de su dormitorio, con claras señas de haber tenido un duelo antes de ser asesinados. Lisa no ha vuelto a casa después de eso, se ha quedado con Terry dándole apoyo y ayudándole con los funerales.

Lo primero que suelto cuando Terry termina es una exclamación indignada sobre avisarme. Lisa contesta que me han enviado una lechuza pero se han preocupado al no obtener respuesta. Es cuando reacciono y cuento, en susurros, dónde estoy viviendo y por qué, lamentando no haber podido decirlo antes. Ellos me disculpan enseguida, agradeciendo que mi silencio no fuera por algo malo. Llegamos entonces a la torre, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy yo quien responde a la aldaba de águila. Terry está como ausente luego de haber contado aquello y Lisa apenas contiene las lágrimas.

En la sala común, no tardamos en ser rodeados por Su, Padma, Mandy, Anthony y Michael. Abrazan a Terry, intentan hacer reír a Lisa y se interesan por mí, que no les he escrito ni un saludo por las fiestas. Cuando los tres, por turnos, contestamos las preguntas, todos parecen aliviados.

El curso inicia para nosotros con el ánimo por los suelos. Lo que no es conveniente en Pociones. Le hago señas a Michael para que esté atento a Terry, mientras Lisa ayuda a su novio con el trabajo del día. Slughorn pasa por allí, mira nuestras pociones a medio hacer y pide trabajar más de prisa. Por una vez, quiero darle una bofetada, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de la cara de Terry, pálida y triste? ¿El muy idiota no sabe lo que ha ocurrido? Contengo a duras penas un bufido y sin querer, la daga de plata se me resbala de las manos, cayendo al suelo… Cerca de la mesa de los de Slytherin.

Genial, tengo que recogerla rápido, sin darles la oportunidad a esos chicos de dedicarme alguno de sus comentarios despectivos o sus miradas de fastidio. Sin que Slughorn me vea, doy unos pasos de manera lateral, hasta llegar a donde está mi daga, y me inclino con los ojos vueltos hacia mi mesa, vigilando a Terry. Me sobresalto al tocar algo cálido y no lo que buscaba. Giro la cabeza y me topo con Nott, que por alguna razón, ha querido recogerme la daga de plata. Lo que he tocado es su mano. Pasmada, retiro los dedos enseguida, enderezándome, pero Nott se lo toma con más calma. Sin erguirse todavía, me tiende la daga y yo la tomo, con cara de querer preguntarle a qué ha venido semejante gesto de caballerosidad de su parte.

Su cara muestra una mueca que, en ese momento, no sé interpretar. Es un gesto leve, apenas perceptible, antes de levantarse y regresar a su sitio. Oigo claramente a Malfoy diciéndole algo sobre ayudar a quien no lo merece, pero no veo la cara de ese rubio presumido en absoluto.

Lo único que se queda en mi memoria en ese instante es el encogimiento de hombros de Nott y su mueca de antes. La cual, por cierto, me recuerda que tengo pendiente la ejecución de un plan.

–&–

_Bueno, los saludo con gusto, aunque no con alegría._

_He vuelto a jugar con el canon conocido, o mejor dicho, con la falta de información del canon conocido. Los padres de Terry fueron asesinados después de Navidad; esto es, en la madrugada del día de San Esteban, casualmente cuando Mo vio a Nott en los jardines de Kew. Tanto Terry como Lisa sobrevivieron a la emboscada por mera suerte y porque me conviene, claro, si no la aparición de él (y posiblemente de ella) en _EIM_ no sería posible. Después de enterarse de tamaña desgracia, Mo se preocupa por sus amigos y casi olvida que había decidido algo respecto a Nott, pero el gesto que él le dedicó en Pociones le devuelve la memoria. En lo personal, considero que Nott tiene prejuicios propios de los sangre limpia, eso hasta la misma JK lo ha insinuado, pero también tengo la idea que en su familia debieron educarlo bien en cuestión de modales, o no se habría molestado en ese detalle (el de recoger la daga de plata de Mo). Si a esas vamos, Malfoy debería actuar igual, ¿no? Pero a él JK lo mostró arrogante, por no decir mimado, así que nada, él no es un caballero._

_La cita del capítulo, por si no lo habían notado, se refiere a los pensamientos de Terry sobre Lisa, apreciando su cariño y compañía después de la muerte de sus padres._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	7. Extrañezas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Lo único que saco con este fic es divertirme y divertirlos._

* * *

><p><strong>Extrañezas.<strong>

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora… pago mi condena, pero… no me pidas que quiera vivir…_

_(Dulce locura, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Un día a finales de enero, voy a la biblioteca después de almorzar apresuradamente. No soporto ver a Terry con aspecto de inferius y a Lisa aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Con un ademán, les he encomendado a Anthony y a Mandy que estén al pendiente de ellos, que no voy a tardar. Los dos, asintiendo apenas con la cabeza, han comprendido enseguida.

Me sorprende que entre esos dos todo vaya bien, pero también me alegra. Mandy ha durado lo suyo obsesionada con Macmillan, pero ya no he visto rastro de ello. Anthony, por su parte, recibe lo que merece: ha aguantado mucho a Mandy, sobre todo al hablar del Hufflepuff a todas horas, conteniendo a duras penas una mueca de resignación.

Ya en mi destino, repaso las mesas ocupadas con la mirada hasta hallar a quien busco. Me acerco con firmeza, aunque estando a poca distancia de mi objetivo, me asalta un pensamiento producto del pánico. ¿Se va a tomar a mal lo que pienso decirle? Espero que no.

Nott se gira hacia mí cuando estoy a un paso de él, a punto de saludar. Me dedica una inclinación de cabeza y una ceja arqueada, con clara confusión sobre mi presencia. Respiro hondo, lo saludo y pregunto, sin más, si está ofendido por algo que lo sucedido en los jardines de Kew.

Aunque suene increíble y redundante, me sorprende que Nott se vea sorprendido. Así, tal cual. Por primera vez es evidente que está impresionado, aunque no alcanzo a distinguir si eso es bueno o malo. Mi asombro es debido a que Nott no es muy expresivo, por lo que he visto de él en clase. Recuperándose enseguida, él niega con la cabeza y vuelve a arquear una ceja, señalando la silla a su izquierda. Vaya, muy amable, me invita a sentarme. Asiento y acepto, advirtiéndole que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Aunque ha dejado claro que no está molesto, le explico lo que me ha pasado por la cabeza en los jardines de Kew ese día. No hablo del chantaje a mi madre, eso lo reemplazo por la inquietud de ella porque algo le pase a su hermano squib, lo que no es mentira, de hecho. Agrego, además, que estoy preocupada por Terry, por lo que le ha pasado, terminando con la idea de aprobar todos mis ÉXTASIS con las mejores notas que pueda solo para que, al salir del colegio, pueda ofrecerle a Terry mi cerebro y mi varita para vengar a sus padres, si lo desea. Puedo ser aurora, incluso. Curso las materias necesarias para ello, lo sé por el novio de Padma, Winston… ¿O es Wyatt? Vaya, no logro aprendérmelo, no sé por qué…

Un movimiento a mi derecha detiene lo que, logro notar, se está convirtiendo en un discurso. Seguramente estoy cansando a Nott con mis tonterías. Me disculpo enseguida, sonriendo apenas, dejando claro que quizá a él no le interesen esos asuntos, pero que en ningún momento quiero que sienta que él me desagrada.

Entonces Nott, como pocas veces, habla. Y se le ocurre preguntar por qué no me desagrada.

La campana que anuncia el fin del almuerzo la recibo con una sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros mirando a Nott, quien arruga la frente sin entender. Luego le aseguro que hablo en serio y antes de soltar alguna otra tontería, doy media vuelta y me marcho.

Solo hasta que estoy fuera de la biblioteca, echo a correr como cobarde.

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿acabo de monopolizar la conversación con un chico que no ha sido mi amigo desde hace casi siete años sin mirarlo como a un gusarajo?

Eso nunca había sucedido. Mis amigos suelen decir que soy dulce y tolerante (a saber de dónde han sacado esa idea…), pero también terriblemente tímida y callada con personas que no conozco. Pero Nott, aunque solo hemos compartido calladamente una mesa de la biblioteca y un momento fuera del colegio, me hace sentir cómoda. ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

Suplico con todo mi ser que Padma y Su no se enteren de esto.

–&–

_Hola, bienvenidos. He metido en aprietos a Mo, ¿se dan cuenta?_

_La joven está triste por Terry, para qué negarlo. Eso demuestra la estima que le tiene, a él y a Lisa, y a todos sus amigos en general. Pero no puede postergar su plan sobre Nott y les encarga a Anthony y a Mandy que vigilen a los deprimidos, lo cual da a entender que esa relación está saliendo bien (quizá eso es indicio de que Mandy sí es la madre de Aramis Goldstein, ¿ustedes qué creen? Solo den una vuelta por un One que publiqué hace poco para un reto, "No me lo esperaba"). Pero ese no es el punto, sino dejar claras las cosas con Nott, a saber: no quiso ofenderlo cuando se encontraron en los jardines de Kew y no le desagrada. Y es lo segundo sobre lo que indaga Nott, pero la campana salva a Mo, haciéndola huir, sin saber cómo ha podido relacionarse tan a gusto con un chico que no conoce mucho, cuando jamás había podido. ¿Ahora ven por qué comento que la puse en aprietos? (Bell sonríe con malicia, ella en sí se divierte con todo esto)._

_La cita para este capítulo… Bueno, aunque no lo crean, habla más de Nott que de Mo, aunque como en una ocasión anterior, quizá se está adelantando a los hechos. También hace referencia, vagamente, a lo que siente Terry respecto a sus padres, a juzgar por su ánimo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	8. Apoyo

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. De no ser así, ciertas muertes no se hubieran escrito jamás._

* * *

><p><strong>Apoyo.<strong>

_Tú… Entiendes mis silencios, solo tú…_

_(Apareces tú, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Este curso no puede terminar peor.

Dumbledore ha muerto.

Peor aún: lo han asesinado.

Padma no puede evitar que sus padres se la lleven, por más que ella y Parvati se unen para que, al menos, las dejen asistir al funeral. Oigo también que Smith ha aceptado irse con el vanidoso de su padre y que Finnigan, de Gryffindor, ha peleado con su madre a gritos porque quiere asistir al funeral. Lo dicho, los de Gryffindor a veces llevan sus asuntos de manera extrema.

Imagino, por un segundo, que la gente de Slytherin va a cerrar filas para evitar represalias, debido a que los mortífagos salidos de su casa, sobre todo Snape, han sido los culpables, pero después de salir del castillo tras Flitwick, alcanzo a ver a Nott, solo, caminando a paso tan lento que algo dentro de mí, sin nombre todavía, hace que deje atrás a Mandy y Anthony para poder alcanzarlo y saludarlo con voz suave.

Nott, como de costumbre, me mira con desconcierto. Ahora creo comprender esa reacción: para él debe ser casi una novedad, al menos fuera de Slytherin. O quizá ni en Slytherin lo traten de manera normal, lo cual no soy capaz de imaginar completamente. Le huyen por su personalidad. Por quién es su padre.

¡Al diablo!

Meses después, Su me confiesa que tanto ella como Padma, por una vez, se callan el hecho de ir yo solita junto a Nott para ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera y una mano amable que lo acompañen en el funeral de Dumbledore.

Y quién sabe. Si con Nott puedo seguir estudiando sin mucho ruido alrededor y mantener conversaciones más o menos amenas, puede que consiga tener en él a otro amigo.

–&–

_De acuerdo, este capítulo es uno de los más cortos, pero también es de los más curiosos._

_La muerte de Dumbledore ha ocurrido. Mo ha oído los rumores, por supuesto, sobre la culpabilidad de los mortìfagos, pero eso le importa poco cuando ve a Nott solo y va para ofrecerle su compañía en el funeral. Supongo que a ella le parece que si el chico se quedó a semejante evento, no debe ser tan malo. Por otro lado, sus amigos se han quedado estupefactos al ver eso, pero solo sabemos la reacción de Padma y Su, de manera rápida._

_La cita de _LOVG_, de nuevo, es del lado de Nott, aunque no parezca dado que no narra jamás (de hecho, el pobre chico es un personaje casi mudo). Le queda perfectamente, ¿no les parece?_

_Cuídate mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	9. Paseos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Como Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, su servidora solo los toma prestados para este fic, sin sacar provecho monetario de ello._

**Paseos.**

_La vida más pequeña vale mil veces más… que la nación más grande… que se invente jamás…_

_(Europa VII, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

* * *

><p>Son tiempos oscuros. Literalmente.<p>

Pese a vivir con tío Cyril, mis padres y yo nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico.

Un día, mi madre afirma no creer nada de lo que dice _El Profeta _sobre Potter y mi padre advierte que, tras la "renuncia" de Scrimgeour, el Ministerio está más sombrío y vigilado que nunca. Hay que irse con cuidado, no solo por nosotros, sino por tío Cyril y su familia, que tan bien nos han tratado. Cuando mi padre dice eso, me mira con especial intensidad, a lo cual suelto un bufido y hago notar en voz alta que se me hace tarde.

Voy a los jardines de Kew, cosa que mis padres saben bastante bien. Lo que no toleran es mi razón para ir allí, por lo cual mi madre me recuerda que cargue con la varita mágica.

Al poco rato, camino tranquilamente por los jardines, mirando de un lado para otro con calma, esperando. Como siempre, viene de frente, con ropa muggle tan formal que seguramente los demás viandantes lo toman por un joven ejecutivo. Suspiro, si se enteran de lo que puede hacer con agitar una "inofensiva" varita…

Theodore saluda como le es habitual, con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa débil, apenas visible. ¿Por qué lo llamo por su nombre? Él me lo ha pedido, al final del funeral de Dumbledore: primero me ha agradecido la compañía, con lo cual he llegado a percibir que ninguno de sus compañeros ha querido acercársele, y es en ese momento que ha preguntado si puede verme durante el verano, en los jardines de Kew, además de pedir permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, dándome a su vez autorización para tratarlo de la misma forma. Creo que ha sido la primera vez que lo he escuchado pronunciar más de tres frases seguidas. Y he accedido. No he visto nada de malo en ello. Aunque a mis padres les preocupa que sea quien es.

De todas formas, ese día no quiero acordarme de lo que considero tonterías. Devuelvo el saludo, nos reunimos y sin más, tomamos rumbo y seguimos paseando. Charlamos, o lo más correcto es decir que hablo yo, me detengo cada tanto para observar las respuestas no verbales de Theodore y después continúo. Es raro cuando él toma la palabra, ya lo he comprobado.

Pero ese día lo hace. Comenta primero el clima. Algo simple, trivial, con lo que suele empezar la conversación… Cuando él empieza. Después, hace una seña para que ocupemos una banca y atiendo. A continuación, él alza los ojos oscuros hacia el cielo, entrecerrándolos un poco debido a la luz del sol, antes de suspirar y preguntarme cómo me va en casa de mi tío.

Algo confundida, respondo. Theodore ya sabe lo básico de mi familia, aunque me he guardado datos como la dirección exacta de tío Cyril, y eso por presión de mi madre. De pronto, arrugo la frente y, pronunciando con el tono más amable posible, quiero saber si algo va mal.

Respirando profundamente, Theodore cierra los ojos y pronuncia una sola palabra: Greengrass.

Después, por primera vez, no hay quién pueda cerrarle la boca.

Los Greengrass han ido a su casa. Los padres y las dos hijas. Se reúnen a almorzar cada pocos días, lo sé porque a causa de ello, a veces Theodore y yo no podemos quedar, pero ahora lo noto algo diferente. Decir que está decaído es poco, por no decir incorrecto. Conforme describe el encuentro de horas atrás, lo veo tensarse. Aprieta los puños sobre las rodillas.

En pocas palabras, está furioso.

Los Greengrass quieren que su hija mayor, Daphne, se case con Theodore. Han dicho algo del último deseo de su madre y de haberle propuesto antes aquello a su padre quien, al principio, ha quedado un poco sorprendido, pero al final ha aceptado. Sin preguntarle a su hijo, poniendo como patética excusa que Theodore no lo visita en Azkaban y por lo tanto, no tiene derecho a discutir. El señor Nott, incluso preso, se ha limitado a tratarlo como moneda de cambio para dejar de hundirse en el escarnio social. Theodore no reacciona, deja las cosas fluir, pero en cuanto los Greengrass salen de su casa, él también lo hace.

Está conmigo sin rastro de ira, porque sabe que está mal descargar frustraciones en quien nada te ha hecho. Alego que es algo noble, pero desdeña mis palabras con un ademán. Pese a que es relativamente agradable su compañía, ciertos prejuicios de Theodore siguen allí. Según me dice, no va a aceptar, por las buenas, el compromiso con Greengrass.

El escuchar que llama por el apellido a esa chica me hace ver lo enfadado que está. Theodore siempre ha sido de pocos pero muy escogidos amigos, se nota cuando saca a colación a gente como "Lily", "Tracey", "Daphne", "Terence" y "Draco" (curioso, nombra a más chicas que chicos, pero nunca he indagado al respecto). Ahora uno de esos amigos se ha convertido en un apellido y sé, aunque no lo diga, que eso le fastidia.

Suspirando, lo dejo explayarse antes de atreverme a decir que, aunque le parezca una locura, quizá deba oponerse a su padre por primera vez. Yo también soy sangre limpia, pero estoy segura que mis padres jamás han pensado en casarme por conveniencia. O tal vez sí que lo han pensado, pero confío en que nunca lo van a hacer sin pedir mi opinión. Los hijos no tenemos que ser herramientas de los padres, le digo a Theodore. Eso lo hace mirarme con atención, ligeramente atónito, aunque en sus ojos logro vislumbrar que mis palabras le han ayudado a serenarse.

Enseguida, me agradece y musita algo de recordar un "inconveniente" que lo va a sacar del apuro. A continuación, pregunta si, en caso de necesitarlo, quiero ayudarle con eso, usando un tono de voz apático, retirando su vista de mí, seguramente esperando que ponga peros o directamente, me niegue. No lo hace por desconfiar de mí, sino por costumbre. Ya me ha contado que nadie, actualmente, cree en su palabra; al pedir algo, se lo niegan sin chistar.

Pero yo no salto ofendida, ni me pongo recelosa. Me limito a asentir.

Y así, sin saberlo, he firmado una sentencia que no es precisamente de muerte.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de _EPF_._

_Mo se ve con Theodore fuera del colegio. Menciona la "renuncia" de Scrimgeour y el desprestigio al que someten a Harry, por lo que estamos a principios de agosto de 1997, si nos basamos en que la boda de Bill y Fleur fue el día primero y Kingsley mandó su Patronus allí avisando de la caída del Ministerio y la muerte de Scrimgeour. Se aclara cuándo quedaron en verse fuera del colegio, aunque claro, Theodore no esperaba que Mo aceptara, y aún así lo pidió. Eso demuestra que, en cuanto a Mo, Theodore no tenía esperanzas, pero ella lo alentó, aunque sin darse cuenta._

_Después, conversan sobre un compromiso que el padre de Theodore quiere entre su hijo y Daphne Greengrass, el cual es aquel que, en la _Saga HHP_, Theodore dice haber roto para casarse con Mo. Confieso que en la visita de los Greengrass iba a introducir a la madre de Theodore, pero supe, al consultar algunas fuentes, que la señora Nott estaba muerta desde hacía tiempo, por lo que he cambiado su intervención con un último deseo de su parte y con un acuerdo entre los Greengrass y el señor Nott, preso en Azkaban y al cual Theodore no suele visitar._

_De paso, se ha hecho alusión a que Theodore sí considera como amigos a algunas personas, aunque ande solo la mayoría del tiempo, dado que usa sus nombres de pila: la misma Daphne, una Lily (Moon, mencionada una sola vez, en _HP1_, seleccionada antes que Theodore y de quien JK reveló primero su inicial, "L", luego su casa, Slytherin, y finalmente su nombre), una Tracey (Davis, en el canon está más o menos en la misma situación que Su Li), Malfoy y un Terence (Higgs, en _HP1_ era el buscador de Slytherin y luego JK hizo el "gran favor" de sacarlo del resto de la saga). Que Theodore se lleve especialmente bien con estos personajes es decisión mía, porque pienso "jugar" con ello después, tanto en el presente fic como en la _Saga HHP_, aunque quizá se tarde en aparecer._

_La cita de este capítulo quise que aludiera más a un "conjunto de vivencias" que al hecho de vivir, enfocándome en que Mo le deja claro a Theodore que es más importante que él decida su "vida" que obedecer a su padre o seguir ideales que no le pertenecen (como los defendidos por los mortífagos). Y por lo visto, Theodore le hará caso._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	10. Rebelión

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, a quien he apodado "Innombrable" por algunas muertes en la saga que no solo he lamentado yo._

* * *

><p><strong>Rebelión.<strong>

_Después de ti pregunté a las estrellas… Cuantas veces más mi ingenuidad me hará llorar…_

_(Flores en la orilla, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Mi padre llega un día de agosto y nos dice que lo han relegado en el Ministerio.

No nos sorprende. Lo hemos visto venir.

Hace poco más de una semana que se ha anunciado la renuncia de Scrimgeour, pero mi padre, dándole la razón a mi madre, advierte que no creamos ni una palabra de lo que diga _El Profeta_ de ahora en adelante. Él, como integrante del Personal Adjunto del Ministro, estuvo cerca de correr con su suerte, solo se ha salvado por dejar su escritorio para ir a otra planta del Ministerio poco antes que los mortífagos ejecutaran su plan. Como no fue testigo de nada, los mortífagos se han tragado el cuento de que a mi padre le es indiferente el destino de los hijos de muggles y los mestizos, dejándolo en paz, pero las reformas a las políticas Ministerio le asignan otro trabajo, aunque sigue en la primera planta.

Cuando mi madre pregunta exactamente de qué trabajo se trata, mi padre compone una mueca muy desagradable, peor que la mostrada cada vez que anuncio que he quedado con Theodore, y suelta la bomba sin mirar a mi madre.

A mi padre lo han asignado como parte de la nueva Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

Mi madre salta entonces con indignación, llamando a los mortífagos de todo, con unas palabras que jamás le he oído hasta la fecha. Sospecho que algunos de esos insultos los ha aprendido de su cuñada, una muggle que a menudo trata con gente maleducada. Creo que es una "trabajadora social", aunque lo que hace exactamente tía Elinor todavía no me queda claro.

Pero ese no es el punto. Mi padre, después de calmar a mi madre, confiesa sus sospechas. Creen que siendo sangre limpia, él no va a tener reparos en firmar las órdenes de busca y captura de los hijos de muggles que no se presenten voluntariamente al registro. Masculla algo que suena como "estúpido sapo" y lo miro con estupefacción, antes de preguntar de quién está hablando, suponiendo que la respuesta no me va a gustar.

Y acierto. Mi padre contesta que su nueva jefa es Dolores Umbridge.

Ahora soy yo la que se pasea por la habitación sin dejar de despotricar.

Les recuerdo a mis padres lo que he pasado con esa mujer en quinto, curso vital debido a los TIMOS, del cual no se pudo aprender algo útil en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Claro que no confieso que Padma, Michael, Anthony y Terry, por haber pertenecido a cierto grupo "de estudio", nos han podido enseñar un montón de cosas a Lisa, a Mandy, a Su y a mí, eso no es buena idea. Mi padre tiene que calmarme como a mi madre, antes de suspirar y aclararnos lo que piensa hacer.

Porque piensa hacer algo. Será sangre limpia, pero también es humano. Y no le parece correcto tratar a otros magos de mala manera solo por la familia de la que han salido.

Sonrío con orgullo. Mi padre nunca me decepciona.

–&–

_Las cosas se ponen oscuras, sí…_

_El verano de Mo está por terminar y su padre llega diciendo que lo pusieron de empleado de Umbridge. Eso le cala a Mo como patada en el estómago, pensando brevemente que si no fuera por Michael, Terry, Anthony y Padma, ella y las otras chicas de su curso no hubieran aprendido nada de Defensa en quinto. Aclaro, los mencionados nunca dijeron dónde y cuándo aprendieron todo eso, solo se ofrecieron a enseñarles algunas cosas a sus amigas, las cuales no hicieron preguntas y se limitaron a aprender. Eso es para ajustarse al canon, que declara que la delatora oficial fue Marietta Edgecombe, amiga de Cho Chang. Además, en la última reunión del ED, Dean Thomas llevó a Seamus Finnigan, tuvo que hablarle del asunto, ¿no? Así pues, ¿quién dice que alguno de los Ravenclaw de quinto en el ED no hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeras de curso pero que, por culpa de Edgecombe, ya no pudieron llevarlas a una reunión?_

_Por otro lado, el padre de Mo piensa hacer algo desde el puesto en el que lo han colocado, lo cual enorgullece a Mo, quien debido a un instante de euforia, no se ha dado cuenta que si lo descubren, puede pasarla mal. De esa probabilidad habla la cita del capítulo, de que por ingenua, Mo puede terminar llorando después. Esperemos que no sea así (como si no fuera la autora…)._

_Dato aparte: llamé Elinor a la tía de Mo por _Elinor Dashwood_, personaje que me gusta de _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, novela de Jane Austen. Me pareció adecuado y con cierto aire refinado que combina con el nombre de su marido, Cyril (el cual, por cierto, confieso que me gustó porque me parecía casi tan inusual como el nombre de Mo), aunque quizá solo sea mi impresión. Por cierto, la familia materna de Mo aún no tiene apellido, pero lo más probable es que elija alguno considerado como de sangre limpia, dado que nuestra protagonista es vista como tal (tanto en mi fic como en los pocos datos que alguna vez reveló JK, si no investigué mal)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	11. Presentaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Ya que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sé que mucho de lo que escribo no es canon y nunca lo será._

* * *

><p><strong>Presentaciones.<strong>

_No hay camino ya… Solo estelas en el mar… De mi vida dibujando su final…_

_(El tiempo a solas, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Las vacaciones casi terminan. Mis padres están ocupados con sus respectivos empleos y han recelado bastante de que vaya sola a comprar mi material para el nuevo curso. De hecho, solo vuelvo a Hogwarts porque mi Estatus de Sangre me acredita como sangre limpia y por lo tanto, estoy obligada a ir. En fin, les he dicho que debo hacer esas compras pronto, para que no me pesquen las prisas, además de que no pienso demorarme más de la cuenta. Cuando mi madre sugiere, dudosa, que me acompañe tío Cyril, niego enfáticamente con la cabeza. No voy a poner en riesgo a mi tío en vano, menos en un lugar que seguramente va a tener ojos mortífagos por todas partes. Mi madre acepta el razonamiento y me da mil consejos antes de dejarme marchar.

En el callejón Diagon, veo a Theodore en Flourish y Blotts.

No ha sido planeado. Simplemente ha ocurrido. Me dedica un gesto de cabeza que indica que me ha reconocido, para luego señalar algo con discreción y pedirme silencio. Asiento, girando entre las estanterías de la librería con fingida calma, queriendo ver lo que Theodore me ha quiere hacer notar, dando pronto con una melena negra y una figura delicada que me da la espalda.

¿Esa es Greengrass? ¿Y está…? Momento, a ese lo conozco. ¡Está besuqueándose con Zabini!

Contengo una exclamación y sigo buscando los textos que necesito. Poco después voy a la caja, donde Theodore me espera después de haber pagado, dedicándome una de sus escasas sonrisas. Es un gesto sarcástico, de satisfacción, y creo saber por dónde van los tiros. Luego, sin previo aviso, vuelve a pedirme silencio con un ademán y alza una mano, saludando a alguien. Me da miedo voltear, pero respiro profundamente y lo hago.

Greengrass está detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados, observándome con fingida indiferencia. Tras ella, cargando varios libros, se encuentra Zabini, quien falla miserablemente en ocultar su desagrado cuando me ve. Supongo que es porque llevo atuendo muggle: una falda de mezclilla, una blusa a cuadros blancos y azules, unas sandalias blancas y un bolso azul.

Theodore se hace cargo del asunto. Cuando nombra a los otros dos, lo hace por sus nombres de pila, lo que me pone sobre aviso. Parece que lo que ha hecho para romper el compromiso con Greengrass, ha funcionado. Luego, pronuncia mi nombre con una entonación que deja claro que no va a aceptar una grosería en mi contra. Greengrass frunce el ceño antes de soltar unas palabras de cortesía, en tanto Zabini hace una mueca, inclina la cabeza y prefiere no hablar, quizá porque sabe que va a decir algo que puede lamentar después.

Aprovecho que Zabini se interesa por el padre de Theodore para pagar. Recibo las bolsas con mis libros justo cuando Greengrass pregunta por mi familia. Me giro, intentando no mostrar sorpresa, antes de contestar que mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio y mi madre, en San Mungo. Como no doy más detalles, Greengrass se conforma con eso y le hace un gesto a Zabini para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de Theodore con una de esas sonrisitas airadas que me exasperan, como si ella supiera algo que yo no y le causara lástima.

Entonces le pregunto a Theodore si Greengrass ha tenido segundas intenciones al querer saber de mi familia, porque sinceramente, lo encuentro un poco raro.

Él se encoge de hombros, pero arruga la frente, lo que significa que piensa seriamente en mi duda. Me pide con un ademán que salgamos de la librería y obedezco, dado que no tengo más que hacer allí. Estando afuera, quiere saber a dónde más debo ir y cuando coincidimos en que nuestra próxima parada es la botica, caminamos juntos hacia allá. Es el momento que usa para advertirme, hablando de manera clara pero apresurada, vigilando su entorno con toda la sutileza que es capaz.

Su padre ha sido uno de los que hicieron "dimitir" a Scrimgeour. Se ha enterado al verlo llegar a casa, poco después de una fuga de Azkaban de la que _El Profeta_ no ha informado nada. Tiemblo de solo escucharlo. Pensar que mi padre por poco se las ve con el padre de Theodore…

Eso lleva a Theodore a informarme que se revisan minuciosamente los árboles genealógicos de los empleados ministeriales. Eso incluye a los cónyuges, y si siguen por allí…

Por primera vez, muestro miedo delante de Theodore. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¿Descubrirán los mortífagos que mi madre es la sanadora que hace unos meses se ha negado a ayudarles? ¿Qué va a pasar si se enteran que tiene un hermano squib casado con una muggle y que, por lo tanto, sus niños no tienen magia? Mis manos comienzan a temblar.

Llegando a la puerta de la botica, Theodore se queda callado y me mira. Espera que diga algo, pero mi aspecto no debe ser el mejor del mundo, porque aprieta los labios y prefiere que entremos a comprar lo que necesitamos. Asiento y lo sigo, demorando más de lo normal en hacer mi pedido al dependiente, no atino a coordinar bien mis ideas. Finalmente logro salir de allí con mi compra, quedándome junto a la puerta sin saber por qué, hasta que veo a Theodore junto a mí.

Inconscientemente, he esperado a Theodore. Debo estar demasiado alterada como para creer, por primera vez, que lo necesito cerca para sentirme segura. Él no hace comentarios al respecto, se limita a preguntar si me falta algo por comprar, obligándome a consultar mi lista.

Es en ese instante que él susurra, inclinándose un poco, que si mi padre ha pensado en el _Fidelio_ y todavía no lo usa, debe apresurarse.

¡Claro que mi padre ha pensado en ese hechizo! El problema es que no halla la forma de plantear sus implicaciones a tío Cyril y a su familia. Asiento ante aquello y le pregunto a Theodore si puedo decir su nombre en caso de que mis padres quieran saber quién me ha dado el soplo. Mi amigo (porque por tamaña acción no merece que lo considere menos que eso) asiente, mirando a ambos lados del callejón otra vez, antes de hacer una imperceptible mueca de disgusto y de que se oiga a alguien llamándolo.

Reconozco la voz, por lo que vuelvo a inhalar hondo, preparada para lo que viene.

Draco Malfoy se acerca desde nuestra izquierda. Sonríe con su acostumbrada arrogancia, aunque se le ve más pálido y delgado que el curso anterior, y es mucho decir, considerando que en sexto pensamos que ha estado enfermo. Llega ante Theodore y pregunta por su verano, sin dirigirme ni una mirada, directamente fingiendo que no estoy allí, hasta que Theodore, como con Greengrass y Zabini, nos presenta adecuadamente.

Hago una inclinación de cabeza, musitando un saludo que espero suene neutro, aunque me dan ganas de borrarle el desdén de la cara de un bofetón. Malfoy me ignora de forma evidente y le pregunta a Theodore algo sobre una reunión, a lo que mi amigo se encoge de hombros y comienza a girar, dispuesto a irse. Entonces Malfoy vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con petulancia, antes de señalarme con un gesto de cabeza, moviendo la mano de una forma que me parece sospechosa. No atino a saber de qué se trata porque Theodore me toma de un brazo y me arrastra lejos de allí.

A mi espalda, alcanzo a oír un estrépito, un golpe y cacharros cayendo, pero no me giro. Fijo la mirada en la espalda de Theodore, preguntándome cuándo se ha hecho más alto que yo, si hasta hace unas semanas nos hemos visto a los ojos sin ningún problema.

Paramos finalmente cerca de la heladería Florean Fortescue, que cerrada y a medio tapiar desde hace un año, se ve lúgubre. Me he acordado un segundo de los deliciosos helados que he comido con mis primos, pero enseguida retiro los ojos del edificio de Fortescue porque siento que algo deja mi brazo. Es la mano de Theodore, que se ha retirado, concentrándose en revisar el interior de sus bolsas de compra como queriendo confirmar que no ha perdido nada.

Sin poder contener un impulso, le invito un helado, a lo que él arquea una ceja y mira el local cerrado que tenemos a un lado. Agito la mano al notar eso y muevo la cabeza, indicando el camino que lleva al Caldero Chorreante. Es cuando comprende de qué hablo y se queda más pasmado que antes, si es que es posible.

Pero no rechaza la invitación. Saca la varita para encoger sus bolsas, las cuales mete en una de las mías y luego éstas pasan a sus manos. De nuevo está siendo un caballero chapado a la antigua. Estoy por replicar, pero Theodore hace un gesto para que camine mientras él me sigue.

Al salir del callejón Diagon, temo que haya hecho algo malo, porque la expresión de Theodore hace unos momentos era de todo, menos cordial.

–&–

_Hola, y bienvenidos a otro capítulo._

_Como pueden leer, Mo está por iniciar séptimo, que para ella es obligatorio, pues el Ministerio ha establecido su Estatus de Sangre. En realidad, en el canon nunca se explicó a detalle cómo hacían eso, solo asistimos al juicio de Mary Cattermole al ser acusada de ser hija de muggles, pero quiero creer que para quienes sí podían demostrar su ascendencia mágica, la cosa fue más simple. Pero lo interesante es lo que encuentra Mo en el callejón Diagon: a Daphne Greengrass besándose con Blaise Zabini, señal de que ella ya no está comprometida con Theodore (el cómo pasó, se sabrá próximamente); y después de que Theodore le advierte a Mo sobre lo que quizá pase con su familia al revisarse su árbol genealógico, se encuentran a Malfoy, quien parece saber algo que Mo ignora, pero que no logra averiguar porque Theodore la aleja del rubio. Así pues, ¿creyeron que porque son capítulos cortos, no iba a complicar las cosas? Muy mal, queridos incautos, me decepcionan…_

_La cita, de nuevo, parece hablar del lado de Theodore, de verdad. Pero eso es porque sabe lo que Malfoy iba a insinuar y además, el capítulo siguiente trae cita de parte exclusiva de Mo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	12. Fisura

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Sí, Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, lo saben ustedes, lo sé yo, así que solamente respeten la trama creada para su entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>Fisura.<strong>

_El tiro más preciso de mi vida fue a escogerte a ti… La vela se apagó… Qué tonta discusión…_

_(Día cero, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Estoy pensando seriamente en aprender a lanzar Imperdonables.

He vuelto a casa como vendaval. Por fortuna, mis padres siguen en el trabajo, pero me he topado con tía Elinor, que tiene el día libre, y que amablemente me pregunta qué sucede.

Siendo sincera, tengo poco trato con tía Elinor. Me siento algo apenada cerca de ella, sin que haya una razón de peso. Pero mis padres la aprecian, por lo que deduzco que es buena persona en general. Respiro profundamente, le pido un minuto para llevar las compras a mi dormitorio y ella asiente, diciendo que me va a esperar en el salón.

Cuando entro al salón, no me sorprende ver el servicio de té en la mesa de centro. Si hay algo que se le da especialmente bien a tía Elinor es servir el té, con todo lo que ello implica.

Así, después de dar el primer sorbo a mi bebida y comer una de las pastas que me ofrece, tía Elinor vuelve a preguntar qué ocurre y que ella está disponible si puede hacer algo por mí. Sus palabras han tenido un efecto inesperado: los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y las voy dejando caer sin más, casi como sin notarlo, por lo cual mi tía saca enseguida su pañuelo y me lo tiende, esperando a que me calme para que le cuente la historia, lo que no tarda en suceder.

Un par de horas atrás, Theodore ha contenido varias muecas por el hecho de entrar a un local muggle. Lo he llevado a una heladería no lejos de los jardines de Kew, donde he ido otras veces con mis primos, y enseguida le he enseñado cómo hacer un pedido. Aún inseguro, ha hecho caso de mis instrucciones y a los pocos minutos nos han dado nuestras copas, llenas de un helado que no se puede comparar con el de Fortescue, pero igual me gusta. Por un rato, no hemos hecho otra cosa que comer, pero Theodore, de pronto, ha dejado la cuchara y pide mi atención.

Lo que ha narrado a continuación le ha granjeado un par de gritos de mi parte y mi abandono en el local, con una cuenta en dinero muggle que no estoy segura de que haya podido pagar.

Me ha recordado mi aceptación a ayudarle a romper el compromiso con Greengrass, cosa que no he sabido por qué ha sacado a colación hasta que sigue hablando. Los Greengrass, dos días atrás, han visitado de nuevo a Theodore, esta vez en presencia de su padre, y entonces mi amigo ha soltado, de buenas a primeras, que no puede casarse con Daphne porque primero, sabe de buena fuente que Zabini la pretende desde hace tiempo y cree que es correspondido, lo cual le granjea una mirada fulminante de su amiga; y segundo, porque debe reparar una falta con otra chica y esa chica soy yo. Cuando he indagado por la naturaleza de la "falta", Theodore ha inclinado la cabeza, desviando la vista, como jamás lo he visto antes, para luego confesar que…

No, es demasiado vergonzoso para decírselo a tía Elinor, pero ella parece entenderlo de todas formas, porque se sonroja a más no poder, abriendo los ojos como platos. A continuación, mi tía pregunta, en un murmullo, si ha pasado algo con Theodore que mis padres no sepan y he negado con la cabeza, explicando que, según lo que he entendido, Theodore ha soltado tamaña mentira ante los Greengrass para que lo dejen en paz. Porque lo de Zabini tras de Greengrass lo tengo más que comprobado, basta que recuerde lo de Flourish y Blotts.

Después de eso, el salón se queda en silencio largo rato. No es hasta que acabo mi té que tía Elinor se atreve a hablar, diciendo que ella supone que Theodore seguramente ha pensado en decirme todo aquello en otro momento más adecuado, pero que no ha podido.

Entonces caigo en cuenta. Lo de vernos hoy ha sido casualidad. Debe haber estado meditando cómo explicarme lo que ha hecho porque precisamente al día siguiente hemos quedado. Quiero darme un tope contra la mesa de centro por mi despiste. Y el odioso de Malfoy debe saber algo, por eso ha sonreído de esa manera que nunca me ha gustado y ese movimiento de mano… ¡Ha querido hechizarme! Y Theodore me ha salvado por poco.

¡Oh, he sido una tonta!

Y con todo eso asumido, me siento aún peor, queriendo arrancarme la lengua por haberle dicho a Theodore algo que en realidad nunca he sentido: que al final, sí es como toda su familia.

Prácticamente lo he despreciado. Estoy segura de que no va a querer verme otra vez. Pero entonces… Entonces su mentira ante los Greengrass se va a desmoronar. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Nunca rompo mis promesas, por más infantiles que le parezcan al resto de la gente. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Se lo pregunto a tía Elinor. Ella tuerce la boca un poco, haciendo una mueca, pero no está molesta. Según tío Cyril, hace eso cuando está pensando con intensidad, así que no presiono. Al final, me da una solución de lo más simple: disculparme. Debo explicarle a Theodore cómo me he sentido para que comprenda mi anterior reacción y así, le va a ser más fácil perdonarme.

Aunque quizá no me perdone. Esa posibilidad también me ronda por la cabeza, pero la aparto enseguida. Pero peor va a ser dejar las cosas como están, con los tiempos que corren, cuando más necesito tener gente en quién confiar.

–&–

_Hola a todo el mundo, bienvenido sea._

_Les advertí que la cita de este capítulo sería del lado exclusivo de Mo, ¿recuerdan? Ella se ha enfadado de lo lindo con la "genial" idea que tuvo Theodore para librarse del compromiso que le impuso su querido padre (por favor, nótese el sarcasmo al llamar "querido" al señor Nott), aunque una parte de la mentada idea (que Blaise anda tras Daphne) es correcta. Como sea, es la tía muggle de Mo quien la escucha, la tranquiliza y le ayuda a ver mejor las cosas, lo cual ocasiona en la chica una vergüenza monumental respecto a su anterior comportamiento. Pero está decidida a que Theodore la perdona, solo falta ver si lo consigue. Ya veremos qué tal va._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	13. Promesas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Puesto que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, nada de lo aquí escrito es beneficioso para mí en términos monetarios._

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas.<strong>

_Sigo esperando en la ventana para verte llegar… Tachando lunas del calendario…_

_(Cuando dices adiós, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Bien, aquí estoy. En los jardines de Kew, con atuendo muggle: unos _jeans_ negros, una blusa azul marino adornada con listones color bronce en los bordes y sandalias azules. Sin embargo, retuerzo entre mis manos la correa del pequeño bolso azul que cargo.

Tía Elinor me ha dado algunos consejos y es cuando comprendo la razón de que tío Cyril la quiera. Es una persona capaz de ponerse en los zapatos de los demás, de cuidar extraños, de dar todo de sí cuando se apasiona. Quizá eso usa en su empleo, del que sigo sabiendo más bien poco.

Pero estoy olvidando el por qué estoy aquí, esperado de todo corazón que Theodore no se sienta tan ofendido como para dejarme plantada. No hemos dicho nada de cancelar el encuentro, más que nada por no dar yo la oportunidad el día anterior, así que tomo el sendero por donde, casi siempre, veo llegar a Theodore y doy pasos nerviosos, esperando no espantar a nadie.

Si lo pienso con la cabeza fría, Theodore puede tranquilamente no venir. No puedo culparlo. Pero recordar que está educado como uno de esos caballeros ingleses de antaño me da esperanza. Y si no acude, voy a tener que esperar a que inicie el curso para vernos en Hogwarts.

De pronto, allí está. Como siempre, usa ropa oscura, pero esta vez me asombra. Trae _jeans_ y jamás los ha usado antes. _Jeans_ y una camiseta negra.

¿Alguien va a tomarme por loca si me quedo con la boca abierta y luego me desmayo?

No me pasa una cosa ni la otra. De pronto, me quedo plantada en mi sitio, esperando. Una de las cosas que ha recomendado tía Elinor es dejar que sea él quien inicie la conversación, pues de esa forma, le doy la oportunidad de desquitar su malestar. El problema es que Theodore no es dado a hablar demasiado, así que veo difícil que el consejo me sirva.

Y sin embargo, a los pocos segundos estoy a punto de volver a casa a estrujar a tía Elinor con un fuerte abrazo, pues al estar a dos pasos de distancia, Theodore saluda (¡él saluda primero! No puedo creerlo…) y luego se disculpa por haber puesto en marcha su plan de rompimiento con Greengrass sin consultarme, pero se ha visto obligado a adelantarlo, por la visita imprevista de días atrás. Casi de forma automática, niego con la cabeza y digo que no importa, lo que enseguida lo pone en alerta. Por su cara, deduzco que no me está creyendo, así que hago ademán de caminar y él asiente, aceptando la propuesta.

Mientras andamos, hago exactamente lo que ha sugerido tía Elinor. Le explico las razones de mi reacción, disculpándome también por actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Como Gryffindor enfurecida, bromeo. Esa frase causa una sonrisa en Theodore que por poco hace que pierda el hilo de la conversación. Es decir, él casi nunca sonríe, por lo que me parece extraordinario.

En ese instante es que me doy cuenta que algo dentro de mí con respecto a Theodore, desde hace tiempo, se ha ido transformando. No es como si apenas supiera que ese algo existe, solo que… Hasta ese día, no lo he sentido con tanta claridad. Debe ser por eso que me siento como una niña torpe y no como una bruja mayor de edad. Soy patética, ¿cierto? Que mis amigos no se enteren de esto, por Merlín…

Es entonces cuando Theodore pregunta si me pasa algo, ya que llevo un rato callada.

Niego con la cabeza. Sin dejar de estrujar el bolso, me coloco delante de él y respiro hondo. Luego de eso, comienzo a hablar y sé que, aunque luego me arrepienta, al menos voy a sentirme mejor.

Le agradezco a Theodore su buen trato. Le digo que me alegra mucho comprobar que un apellido no es sinónimo de tal o cual personalidad. Le aseguro que he sido afortunada de tenerlo como amigo, aunque es evidente que él prefiere estar a solas la mayoría del tiempo. Confieso que antes he sentido como si no debiera molestarlo con mis problemas, pero que es amable de su parte el escucharme. Y reconozco que temo por él, por el padre que tiene, porque lo obliguen a seguir ese camino negro y sangriento de los mortífagos…

No me deja terminar. Sin venir a cuento, sin encajar para nada con su habitual forma de ser y sin importar que haya un montón de gente mirando, Theodore me encierra en un fuerte abrazo.

Comienza a murmurar en mi oído abundantes palabras que procuro retener en mi memoria, ya que las considero valiosas: dice ser él el afortunado porque me tomara la molestia de conocerlo, dice ser él quien teme por mí, debido a mis parientes sin magia, a los que admira por ayudarnos a mis padres y a mí, sin poder creer del todo que los muggles no sean tan malos. Y dice ser él el agradecido, porque no se sentía tan bien con alguien desde la muerte de su madre.

Menos mal que el torrente de emociones que me asalta no logra paralizarme. Consigo, poco a poco, devolverle el abrazo, temerosa de que se dé cuenta de lo que hago y me rechace. Pero no. Seguimos así largo rato, sin hacer caso de nada más, y me atrevo a murmurarle que, al terminar la guerra, quiero invitarlo a casa, que conozca a mis padres, a tío Cyril, a tía Elinor y a todos mis primos, aunque quizá le moleste la posibilidad de acercarse a gente sin magia.

Él, en cambio, pide perdón por las futuras atrocidades que su padre pueda obligarle a hacer, pero que terminando la guerra, va a estar más que honrado en aceptar mi invitación.

Esa conversación ha estado llena de palabras de aliento, aunque algunas personas llenas de prejuicios hacia mí o hacia Theodore van a creer que son palabras falsas, de llegar a conocer lo que nos hemos dicho, claro.

Pero aquí lo que importa es lo que creamos ambos.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean todos, ¿la están pasando bien leyendo esta cosa? Espero que sí…_

_Mo se puso sentimental, pero no pueden culparla. Hay presión y mal ambiente por todas partes y ella recién ha peleado por primera vez con Theodore, al que no solamente estima, como ella misma empieza a darse cuenta. Por otro lado, he hecho hablar más a Theodore, y saqué su lado más humano, porque nadie dijo que el chico no tenía sentimientos solo por ser un mago sangre limpia de Slytherin e hijo de mortífago. Traté que él y Mo no se salieran demasiado de la personalidad que he estado manejándoles, espero haberlo logrado. Y si no, díganme, porque soy la primera en reconocer que al tratar de desarrollar personajes del Potterverso de la casa de la serpiente, no soy precisamente la mejor._

_La cita, por si a estas alturas no ha quedado claro, es sobre el final del capítulo, sobre lo que les augura el séptimo curso con las cosas como están._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	14. Valor

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Oigan, Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Lo que leen aquí solo es sana diversión sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Valor.<strong>

_Que si el honor y la victoria valen más que las personas… Es que no hemos aprendido nada…_

_(Coronel, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Inicia el curso y el tren está demasiado silencioso. Lo único que se oye, dicho en susurros y esparciéndose tan rápido como pólvora al viento, es que Potter y sus dos mejores amigos no van a bordo. No me extraña, si según el nuevo enfoque de _El Profeta_, fue Potter el culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore. Lo que por cierto, considero absurdo, pero procuro no pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Llegando al castillo, apenas hay entusiasmo por la ceremonia de Selección, debido en gran parte a los pocos alumnos de primero que están allí. Todo por el estúpido Estatus de Sangre…

De mis amigos, han vuelto solo algunos. Terry, Michael, Anthony, Padma y Mandy están aquí, aunque el primero muestra una preocupante combinación de rabia y dolor en su semblante. No me atrevo a indagar la razón, pero no hace falta: mientras intentamos cenar tan animadamente como es costumbre el primero de septiembre, Padma nos pone al corriente a Mandy y a mí.

Lisa no ha vuelto porque su madre es una bruja hija de muggles y a finales de julio, la ha convencido de marcharse, con ella y su padre, con unos parientes del continente; Padma se ha enterado por Terry, a quien Lisa ha prometido que va a regresar en cuanto las cosas se calmen, disculpándose con él y con todos nosotros por no poder escribir mientras está fuera. En cuanto a Su, ha debido explicarle a su padre cómo están las cosas en el mundo mágico para convencerlo de salir del país, porque a ella jamás le ha pasado por la cabeza ostentar la etiqueta de mestiza como si le avergonzara. Como su padre es parte de una empresa internacional, no le ha costado conseguir un traslado y se ha llevado a su familia a Beijing.

Al notar a Padma un poco triste, Mandy le pregunta si ella y Parvati han tenido problemas. Padma, negando con la cabeza, confiesa que está preocupada por su novio, porque la última carta que ha recibido de él dice que no va a contactarla en un largo tiempo, que aún la quiere y que tenga muchísimo cuidado. A Padma no le hace falta más para saber que su novio, igual que Lisa, Su y muchos otros mestizos e hijos de muggles, ha salido de Reino Unido, negándose con ello a formar parte del estúpido registro llevado por Umbridge. Espero que al menos se cuide ese tonto de… ¿Werton? ¿Watson? Bueno, él. Ignoro por qué no puedo aprenderme su apellido, pero quitando ese detalle, sé por Padma que es un chico que vale la pena y solo por eso tiene mi aprecio.

Cuando se sirven los postres, ojeo discretamente la mesa de Slytherin. Supongo que todos los de séptimo curso han vuelto, pero me equivoco. Al contarlos, me doy cuenta que falta una chica de cabello oscuro que si no recuerdo mal, se apellida Davis. Creo que… Sí, Davis es "Tracey", una de las amigas de Theodore, a quien ahora miro por unos segundos antes de atender el llamado de Mandy, dándome cuenta con ello de un asiento vacío entre él y otra chica, una rubia pequeñita que, si no estoy mal, se apellida Moon. Es entonces cuando lo entiendo: Moon es la "Lily" que a veces nombra Theodore y él mismo me ha contado que ella y Davis son muy amigas. Seguramente ambos, de común acuerdo, han dejado el hueco en el banco como muda protesta por su ausencia.

Al finalizar el banquete, Snape nos despide con su semblante impasible de costumbre, el cual me parece mucho más siniestro después de que ha cundido entre la comunidad mágica la noticia de él señalado como el asesino de Dumbledore (eso antes de acusar de lo mismo a Potter, claro). Mi madre, que lee _El Profeta_ de vez en cuando porque se lo prestan en San Mungo, asegura que el rumor salió a propósito de un libro publicado por Rita Skeeter, una biografía de Dumbledore que seguramente lo va a dejar mal parado. Me pregunto qué tanto hay de verdad en lo que se publica ahora en _El Profeta_ y qué tanto se han inventado los periodistas…

Delante de nosotros, saliendo del Gran Comedor, veo el largo cabello rubio de Luna Lovegood, que se agita conforme gira la cabeza una y otra vez, supongo que buscando a alguien. Terry, que ha estado poco parlanchín esa noche, inesperadamente se acerca a ella y se inclina para hablarle al oído. Ignoro qué le ha dicho, pero Lovegood sonríe tenuemente sin perder su acostumbrado aire de chiflada, antes de desviar sus pasos hacia donde se ven los alumnos de Gryffindor, donde no tarda en entablar conversación con la chica Weasley (imposible no reconocerla con ese cabello tan rojo que tiene) y con un chico de pelo oscuro y cara redonda… ¿Longbottom, quizá?

Aquella escena no significa nada para mí, menos cuando al día siguiente pasan cosas que me hacen querer saltar de la ventana del dormitorio. O de la torre de Astronomía, lo mismo da.

Mi horario marca Estudios Muggles como primera clase del curso. No sé quién va a enseñarnos, debido a que se dice que la profesora Burbage ha renunciado, lo que por cierto, mi padre no se cree. En fin, la duda ronda mi cabeza, así como el querer saber por qué todos los de séptimo estamos en el aula, hasta que nos dan el pase al interior y veo al frente a una de las mujeres más feas que pudiera imaginar, que con el gesto furioso que nos dedica al pedirnos tomar asiento, no da nada de confianza. A continuación, la mujer se presenta como Alecto Carrow, subdirectora, para luego decir que ahora es obligatoria la asignatura para que aprendamos a tratar con la "basura humana" que son los muggles.

Enseguida he sentido la ira brotar, pero consigo dominarla a tiempo; no me conviene un lío apenas iniciando el curso, y por las caras de Michael y Anthony, están de acuerdo conmigo, sosteniendo a Terry para que no se levante y le diga a la mujer unas cuantas verdades. He visto que a más de uno esa afirmación no le ha hecho gracia, mientras que casi todos los de Slytherin han sonreído con una arrogancia insufrible, siendo las excepciones Theodore y Lily Moon, que para no levantar sospechas, optan por una seriedad glacial, fingiendo que aquello les da igual.

Después de una hora escuchando las barbaridades que dice esa Carrow, tenemos un periodo libre antes de la clase que en el horario se nombra como "Artes Oscuras". Así, a secas. Tengo un mal presentimiento y se cumple al llegar al aula y ver como profesor a un hombre tan horrible que da escalofríos y no es para menos, puesto que se presenta como Amycus Carrow, subdirector. ¿Es pariente de la "profesora" de Estudios Muggles? Es obvio que sí. Y queda comprobado porque en clase resulta tan espantoso y cruel como ella, asegurando que nos va a enseñar varias de las maldiciones más dañinas que existen, dando a entender que la mejor forma de aprenderlas va a ser practicándolas, aunque para ello hay que esperar hasta tener "blancos". He vuelto a sentir escalofríos con eso último, lo juro. No quiero imaginar qué está pensando el tipo.

Lo peor ha sido al salir de esa clase, yendo al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, cuando un par de niños de segundo año corren por el pasillo y sin querer han golpeado al esperpento de la Carrow quien, en un instante, tiene a los pobres chiquillos en el suelo, gritando de dolor y retorciéndose. ¡Les ha lanzado una Imperdonable! La gente no tarda en apartarse, sin atreverse a intervenir cuando ven la sonrisa torcida y sádica que tiene la mujer, hasta que parece cansarse y deja a los niños en paz. Al marcharse esa tipa, un joven de cabello oscuro va a auxiliar a los niños, para acto seguido mirar por donde se ha ido la Carrow y mostrar una mueca de indignación. Es Longbottom. Espero que no se le ocurra hacer un disparate, por su propio bien.

Si todo el curso va a ser así, deseo de todo corazón terminarlo de una pieza.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a uno de los capítulos más largos de este mini–long–fic (el término existe… Al menos para los parámetros de su servidora)._

_Nos acercamos a un momento crítico de la historia mágica, pero desde el punto de vista de una compañera de curso de Harry que sí fue a Hogwarts en septiembre de 1997. Por medio de Mo, nos enteramos de los Ravenclaw de séptimo que no volvieron por razones que, obviamente, me he sacado de la manga: Lisa, porque su madre es una bruja hija de muggles, y Su, porque su padre es muggle y teme por él, aunque por lo que se lee en HP7, ella bien pudo ir al colegio, si en el fic está en las mismas que Seamus Finnigan (madre bruja, padre muggle). Y para que no digan que en Slytherin todos son malvados sin remedio, he mostrado a Theodore y a Lily Moon nada contentos porque Tracey Davis no esté, cosa que voy a usar después, no lo duden, aunque en principio puedo decirles que allí jugó en contra de Tracey su condición de mestiza._

_Y el primer día del curso saturé a los de séptimo con los Carrow. En clase de Alecto era normal que Mo se enfureciera, tomando en cuenta que su tío, tía y primos son personas sin magia; Terry Boot, por su parte, ha sido detenido en seco por sus amigos, seguro acordándose de la madre de Lisa y de la muerte de sus padres. Y en la clase de Amycus, con esa insinuación de tener "blancos" para practicar maldiciones, es obvio por dónde van los tiros y los escalofríos abundan. Peor es el _Crucio_ a los de segundo y Mo, entre asustada y furiosa, desea sobrevivir a todo eso._

_Así pues, la cita del capítulo queda perfectamente, ¿no? Es un pensamiento que sinceramente, es algo que quizá notaran algunos que creían que las ideas de Voldemort eran las correctas y van descubriendo lo que puede costar seguirlas. Porque ¿qué vale más que una vida humana?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	15. Esperanzas

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Favor de recordar que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, así se evitan denuncias innecesarias. Solo pido que respeten lo que sí es mío._

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanzas.<strong>

_Somos dos gotas negras sin libertad… para escapar…_

_(Dos copos de nieve, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Por primera vez en siete años, quiero dejar Hogwarts.

Todo va de mal en peor. Los Carrow, tal como han mostrado desde el primer día, no dejan en paz a cualquiera que los desafía. En clase de Estudios Muggles, que ya no es la interesante materia de antes, la Carrow no se contiene al castigar a quienes dicen o hacen algo que considera contra sus creencias, en tanto su hermano se dedica a obligarnos a ejecutar maldiciones en los alumnos a los que castigan, sobre todo la _Cruciatus_.

Lo peor es que castigados no faltan. En Hogwarts hay una especie de revolución.

Nos lo han contado los chicos y Padma. Por lo visto, su "grupo de estudio" de quinto curso se vuelve a reunir, aunque esta vez para animar a las personas a dar la cara contra todo lo que está pasando. Aunque admiro a esos cuatro, no dejo de preocuparme, y tampoco Mandy, que siempre anda mordisqueándose las uñas cuando ve a Anthony hacer de las suyas para apoyar al mentado grupo. Los líderes son Longbottom, la chica Weasley y, para mi asombro, Lovegood, aún con ese aire excéntrico que se carga.

Pero sus acciones no han podido durar sin ser escarmentados.

En Navidad, tomando el tren para ir a casa, he visto claramente que un par de hombres con túnicas negras y caras cubiertas por máscaras se han llevado a Lovegood a rastras. Ha sido algo tan repentino y rápido que ni siquiera Longbottom o la chica Weasley pueden reaccionar a tiempo, lo cual creo que ha sido mejor.

Si los tres líderes de aquella "revolución" caen, ¿qué nos va a quedar a los demás?

No he participado, de manera abierta, en ningún acto que los Carrow consideren "rebelde". Lo he pensado, pero sé que de actuar, inmediatamente ese par de enfermos van a tomar cartas en el asunto. Lo de Lovegood ha sucedido porque su padre no ha parado de publicar en su revista que hay que ayudar a Potter, en caso de verlo, ¿pero y si lo hacen a la inversa?

No agobio a mis amigos con esos pensamientos. No a los de mi casa, al menos. Cuatro de ellos están hasta el cuello en la resistencia formada dentro del castillo y Mandy tiene su preocupación puesta totalmente en Anthony, a quien veo que ha empezado a querer sinceramente, sin relación alguna con la fijación que Macmillan le ha inspirado hasta el año pasado.

No, todo lo que me preocupa de este curso de pesadilla se lo expongo a Theodore.

Seguimos teniendo reuniones en la biblioteca, solo que ahora no solo hacemos juntos los deberes de Pociones, sino también los de esas horribles cosas que nos enseñan los Carrow. Cualquiera puede pensar que esos dos no tienen cabeza para mandarnos escribir algo, pero lo hacen y es un tormento. En cada redacción de Estudios Muggles debo fingir que estoy de acuerdo con lo que la Carrow enseña, pero siento asco de cada palabra que pongo en los pergaminos.

Cuando le he preguntado a Theodore sobre lo que van a pensar mis padres cuando les cuente otra tanda de atrocidades de los Carrow y lo que me veo obligada a escribir, es totalmente objetivo. Dice que, mientras no olvide lo que de verdad creo, no hay problema con que les siga la corriente a los Carrow. También asegura que mis padres no van a enfadarse conmigo, sobre todo si les explico detalladamente cómo son las cosas, lo que no he podido hacer vía lechuza porque se revisa todo el correo entrante y saliente. Además, no deja de agradecer que acepte a sus amigos en nuestras reuniones, aunque sea de vez en cuando; aunque no parezca, los de Slytherin no viven un buen momento.

Lo último no acabo de creérmelo, no viendo en cada clase de Artes Oscuras caras complacidas, como las Crabbe y Goyle. Aunque siendo sincera, Moon ha resultado ser una chica de lo más alegre una vez que entra en confianza. No he alcanzado a comprender cómo pueden ella y Theodore llevarse bien, hasta que en una ocasión, se le escapa que él y Davis son los únicos que comprenden sus escasas bromas. Eso la hace una persona bastante tolerable, a diferencia de Zabini y Greengrass, que cuando los invita Theodore, no dejan de mirarme como si fuera una criatura extraña y espantosa a la que no les queda más remedio que atender. Lo único bueno de esos dos es que prefieren ignorarme antes que hablarme.

Una vez se ha acercado Malfoy. Antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, entra a la biblioteca solo para pedirle a Theodore que no olvide "la visita". Así, sin más explicaciones. Al marcharse, pongo gesto interrogante, siendo apoyada por Moon, que ese día está allí. Theodore se nos queda mirando por unos segundos que parecen eternos antes de decir, en un murmullo, que lo han invitado a la Mansión Malfoy durante las vacaciones.

Me quedo desconcertada unos segundos, siendo Moon quien reacciona primero y espeta, entre indignada y asustada, que Theodore no debe ir allí. Cuando la miramos sin comprender, carraspea y mira en torno a nosotros; después, a toda velocidad, suelta que ese lugar es la "Base" (ella enfatiza mucho esa palabra) y seguro van a pedirle una barbaridad.

Theodore menea la cabeza, hace un gesto de agradecimiento a Moon y desvía la vista. Merlín, ¡ha dejado de mirarnos! En todo el tiempo que nos hemos tratado, he aprendido que Theodore no mira a la gente con la que está hablando cuando no sabe explicar algo. Así pues, espero con paciencia, observando de reojo que Moon cada vez está más alterada, hasta que oímos un susurro que nos asegura que sabe en lo que se mete y va a procurar zafarse a como dé lugar.

Eso hace que me espante. Por fin he entendido el miedo de Moon y la incomodidad de Theodore. La Mansión Malfoy, sin duda, debe ser la base de operaciones de los mortífagos y Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado.

De pronto, una idea ilumina mi mente, desterrando al pánico. Creo que voy a solucionar varios problemas a la vez. Más teniendo allí a Moon, que seguramente me va a apoyar.

Sin más, expongo lo que acabo de pensar. A medida que hablo, Moon se asombra más y más, mientras que Theodore, por primera vez, me dedica una de esas muecas de disgusto que últimamente solo se gana Malfoy. Temo haberlo molestado, pero él se limita a indagar si no hay inconveniente alguno para llevar a cabo semejante plan, a lo que niego con la cabeza, lo cual es recibido con una sonrisa de aprobación de Moon, quien de pronto dice que ha quedado con alguien y recogiendo sus cosas, no tarda en dejarnos.

Aquello no me entusiasma, debido a que mi propuesta para librar a Theodore de la visita a la Mansión Malfoy es, evidentemente, algo que le desagrada. Pero él se limita a pedirme con una seña que me siente a su lado, así que me levanto, rodeo la mesa y ocupo la silla a su izquierda con cierto nerviosismo, apoyando las manos en el regazo, entrelazando los temblorosos dedos. ¿En qué está pensando ese chico? Con que Moon no haya soltado la lengua respecto a…

Doy un respingo cuando siento algo sobre mis manos. Es algo ligeramente frío que resulta ser la mano de Theodore, quien por cierto, no me dirige la mirada, sino que se queda con los ojos fijos al frente, como observando algo que solo él puede distinguir. A continuación, pregunta en voz baja si de verdad estoy dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para ayudarle, aunque hay detalles que pueden salir mal. Digo un sí muy bajito, más nerviosa que antes, hasta que él da un ligero apretón a mis manos mientras arruga la frente, aclarando que no le hace gracia y que al menor indicio de peligro, va a romper cualquier relación conmigo y con cualquiera que "ellos" consideren un arma en su contra.

Vuelvo a asentir en voz muy baja. No hace falta que especifique quiénes son "ellos", lo sé bien. El miedo ha vuelto, causándome un nudo en la garganta, hasta que musito que no se preocupe, que cuando acabe la guerra, las cosas van a volver a la normalidad, a lo que él responde que no le importa en absoluto que, acabando la guerra, nuestro plan sea su "normalidad".

¿Soy yo o eso ha sido la extraña forma de Theodore de decir que me quiere?

Ciertamente, que terminando la guerra quiera comprometerse conmigo "de verdad", no es algo que se pueda considerar "normal" en alguien de una familia sangre limpia como la suya.

–&–

_Hola a todos, espero estén bien._

_Este capítulo tampoco es muy alegre que digamos. Mo se dedica a contar lo que pasa durante el curso de terror que vive, con los Carrow haciendo de las suyas y teniendo en marcha el intento de rebelión que encabezan Neville, Ginny y Luna. También confiesa que no les cuenta a sus amigos sus temores para no preocuparlos más, sino que se refugia en Theodore, a quien no parece molestarle. De vez en cuando en la biblioteca se les une Moon, quien es agradable dentro de los parámetros que Mo tenía respecto a los de Slytherin; por su parte, Blaise y Daphne también andan cerca, aunque prefieren fingir directamente que no ven a Mo, cosa bastante maleducado (en apariencia). Finalmente, Malfoy hace una breve aparición invitando a Theodore a su casa, cosa que el segundo quiere evitar y para la cual, Mo hace un plan que, por la frase final, se intuye por dónde va, ¿no? (Bell rueda los ojos, pocos entienden sus indirectas directas…) ¿Y notaron la fecha de la supuesta visita de Theodore a la casa de los Malfoy? Ajá, en el canon las vacaciones de Semana Santa coinciden con la captura de Harry, Ron y Hermione por los Carroñeros, pero no voy a alterar eso, solo me sirvo del acontecimiento para establecer el periodo de tiempo en el que estamos._

_La cita, más que nada, es el sentir de Theodore y Mo ante lo que les está ocurriendo, puesto que es muy difícil que puedan cambiar algo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	16. Desesperación

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, advertidos quedan. Yo no obtengo beneficios con este fic salvo el de entretenerme y entretenerlos._

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación.<strong>

_Cuando el viento pare nada volverá a ser como antes… En el cambio siempre está la evolución…_

_(Me falta el aire, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Semana Santa no me está pareciendo un periodo de descanso.

En cuanto he llegado a casa, mis padres me atacan a preguntas: si estoy bien, si no ha pasado nada grave, si hay rumores extraños… Apenas he podido balbucear un saludo y la petición de dejarme respirar, a lo que mi padre sonríe de forma tensa y declara que será mejor llegar a casa para hablar con tranquilidad, para lo cual saca un trozo de pergamino para que memorice su contenido: la dirección de tío Cyril. Eso significa, sin lugar a dudas, que ha hecho el _Fidelio_.

Y es mejor así. En cuanto revelo lo que ha sido de Hogwarts, mis padres ponen el grito en el cielo. Lo primero que sugieren (y que he previsto durante el viaje en tren) es que no vuelva al término de las vacaciones, pero niego con la cabeza. Les recuerdo que ir al colegio es obligatorio para mí y si no regreso, van a mandar gente a buscarme. ¿Y cómo vamos a permitir que me busquen en casa de tío Cyril, por más protegida que esté? Pueden presionar a mi padre con eso, seguramente, y entonces el _Fidelio_ no va a servir de nada.

Eso parece alejar de mis padres la idea de sacarme del colegio. Es cuando se me ocurre preguntar si tío Cyril y su familia no han tenido problemas con el _Fidelio_.

Mi madre responde que no. Por lo visto, mi padre se ha tomado la molestia de explicarles a tío Cyril, tía Elinor y mis cinco revoltosos primos, lo que ha debido hacer y por qué, así como la actuación que ellos mismos han de ejecutar ante los demás, porque es evidente que, para sus vecinos, ya no existe su casa. Hasta Jonathan y Judy, mis primos mellizos, han comprendido que ya no pueden invitar amigos, al menos por una larga temporada, y se han inventado unas cuantas excusas para que ningún conocido quiera visitarlos. Los admiro sinceramente. No cualquiera acepta de buena gana algo semejante, que limita bastante su vida cotidiana.

Los primeros días en casa son normales. No salgo mucho, me dedico a resolver algunos deberes que nos han mandado los profesores como preparación para los ÉXTASIS, aunque son lo que menos me preocupan en estos momentos. Le pregunto a mi padre si cree que esos exámenes se van a celebrar normalmente, a lo que él me responde que lo duda, al mismo tiempo que hace una mueca y él quiere saber, de golpe, si sigo relacionándome con "el chico Nott". Arqueo una ceja y asiento, sin saber a dónde quiere llegar, pero él no me da más explicaciones.

Logro acabar mis deberes, hasta el asqueroso ensayo solicitado por la Carrow ("Explique el modo en que los muggles han de servir a los magos como individuos de prueba para nuevos métodos mágicos"). De solo recordar la clase donde la Carrow ha explicado ese "tema", siento que voy a vomitar. Más aún porque, justo después de esa cátedra, su horrible hermano nos ha indicado que hagamos la maldición _Imperius_ sobre unos chicos castigados de tercer año para que se golpeen entre sí, queriendo enseñarnos con ello el cómo se debe manejar a alguien mediante la maldición.

Sacudo la cabeza, alejando de mí el pergamino con el ensayo para la Carrow, mirando el reloj poco después. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. En un rato más, mis padres y yo vamos a estar en camino al Caldero Chorreante, a donde ellos han aceptado ir porque se los he pedido, asegurando que es importante. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Mi deseo, obviamente, no aterrizó en terreno fértil. No al principio.

El Caldero Chorreante está prácticamente vacío, cosa que no me sorprende, ya que lleva así casi dos años, al confirmarse que El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado ha vuelto. Por más increíble que suene, es una suerte que la comunidad mágica no use el nombre de ese malvado brujo, porque el profesor Flitwick hizo el favor de comenzar el curso hablándonos del _Tabú_, un conjuro casi tan complicado como el _Fidelio_, que consiste en hacer "impronunciables" las palabras que se deseen, haciendo énfasis en que Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado ha recurrido a dicho hechizo. Ha sido la forma de Flitwick de decirnos que tengamos cuidado con lo que decimos, no solo con un nombre, sino con cualquier cosa.

Pero volviendo al tema, esta tarde nada ha de salir mal. Al llegar al local, el tabernero se ilusiona y nos mira con interés, deseando que no estemos de paso. Espabila aún más cuando nos ve ocupar una mesa, acercándose enseguida y sonriendo con gusto, preguntando educadamente qué queremos. Antes que mis padres abran la boca, pido cuatro copas de whiskey de fuego y el pobre Tom, tras parpadear con incredulidad, asiente y regresa a la barra. Por la cara de mi madre, sé lo que piensa, que es demasiado temprano para beber algo así, pero alzo una mano, callándola, y ojeo el entorno hasta que la puerta trasera que lleva al callejón Diagon se abre y veo a quien va entrando, haciéndole un gesto de mano enseguida. Cuando mis padres, que le dan la espalda a dicha puerta, se giran a ver de quién se trata, adoptan enseguida una actitud fría y reservada.

Como siempre, Theodore ha sido puntual. Sin embargo, no dejo de notar que sus pasos son lentos, sin relación alguna con la cautela que últimamente todo el mundo exhibe. Al llegar a la mesa, saluda cordialmente a mis padres, luego a mí y se disculpa por hacernos esperar, a lo que revelo que recién hemos llegado. Theodore asiente, observa la silla vacía que queda, entre mi padre y yo, ante lo cual aprieta ligeramente los labios y la ocupa. Mi padre, como he temido desde el principio, aleja su silla de Theodore, acercándose más a mi (todavía) pasmada madre.

Me aclaro la garganta y entrelazo las manos encima de la mesa, mirando a mis padres por turnos. He de confesar que es en esos momentos cuando, sin venir a cuento, me fijo en lo mucho que me parezco a ambos.

Tengo el cabello color caoba de mi padre, su tono de piel, su rostro ovalado y sus orejas; en cambio, de mi madre tengo la pequeña nariz, el cuello fino y los ojos oscuros que también comparto con tío Cyril. Eso hablando del aspecto físico; en personalidad, mi padre asegura que soy tan inteligente y dulce como mi madre, en tanto ella afirma que soy centrada y firme como mi padre. Ahora mismo necesito todas esas cualidades, espero de verdad tenerlas.

Theodore y yo armamos la historia antes de empezar las vacaciones, así que, tras repasarla en la cabeza una docena de veces, a la hora de contarla me sale natural, o al menos no con demasiada ansiedad reflejada en la voz. Les cuento, pues, cómo es que Theodore y yo nos hemos acercado desde sexto año, que poco a poco nos hemos hecho amigos, que nos llevamos razonablemente bien y que descubrimos, hace relativamente poco, que nos gustamos y comenzamos a salir casi al iniciar séptimo. En ese punto mi madre pone una expresión escandalizada y mi padre parece a punto de estallar de furia, pero vuelvo a silenciar a ambos con un ademán, pidiéndoles así que me dejen terminar. Ambos me obedecen, ligeramente desconcertados, y estoy a punto de seguir cuando Theodore, colocando las manos en la misma posición que yo, mira a mis padres por turnos antes de preguntar si han hecho el _Fidelio_ que les aconsejara meses atrás.

Eso ha callado las protestas de mis padres. Por sus caras, sé que recuerdan perfectamente lo que les he contado el pasado agosto, pero no terminan de creérselo. Después de carraspear, mi padre pregunta a qué viene exactamente la reunión, dejando claro que no espere de su parte alguna "compensación" por el soplo dado, lo cual casi me enfurece hasta que capto que Theodore se ha quedado tranquilo, como si aquello no lo tomara por sorpresa, y probablemente sea así. Es el momento en el cual el tabernero nos lleva nuestras copas, preguntando si no se nos ofrece algo más, a lo cual Theodore pide un caldero de miel (una variante dulce del habitual pastel en forma de caldero), si es que tiene.

La cara de mi madre es tan graciosa como la que ha puesto Tom antes de balbucear un apresurado sí antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte trasera. Me imagino lo que está pensando, y no es para menos, pero la voy a dejar con la duda un poco más. Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Es entonces, tras un largo sorbo a su bebida, que Theodore expresa su deseo de establecer un compromiso formal conmigo.

Mi padre, levantándose de un salto, por poco vuelca la mesa y con ello, unos treinta galeones en whiskey de fuego. Está mirando a Theodore con el ceño fruncido y, descubro, un leve destello de pánico en los ojos. ¿En qué está pensando? Antes de que pasen a las varitas, llamo a mi padre para que vuelva a sentarse, le pido que recuerde la historia que acabo de contarle y remato afirmando, con toda la seguridad que puedo, que si no acepta por las buenas una petición como aquella, hecha en toda regla, entonces tendrá que aceptarlo a las malas, viendo cómo me marcho de casa al acabar el curso y yéndome con Theodore.

Eso hace que mi padre pregunte, en un siseo, si Nott no me ha amenazado o algo por el estilo.

Niego con la cabeza. Mi madre tiene los ojos aguados, quizá esté pensando lo mismo que mi padre, que soy víctima de algún conjuro. Aprieto los labios, sin saber cómo seguir, y es cuando Theodore considera prudente intervenir, pidiéndole a mi padre que se siente y a la vez, colocando una de sus manos sobre las mías, como aquella vez en la biblioteca.

Presiento lo que va a hacer, pero no logro detenerlo a tiempo.

Theodore, sin muchos miramientos, se pone a relatar la historia de su compromiso anterior y lo que ha debido hacer para romperlo, no sin antes asegurar que ha sido una treta por la cual yo me he enfadado sobremanera y se me ha pedido perdón. Por eso y porque él mismo lo ha querido, solicita el compromiso. Advierte que no solo es capaz de hacer realidad lo que he dicho sobre fugarnos, sino que, de descubrir su mentira, los Greengrass y su padre se le van a echar encima y mi padre, asegura, debe saber de lo que el señor Nott es capaz.

Ante eso, mi padre ha palidecido tanto que temo que se desmaye. Mi madre, increíblemente, logra mantener la compostura, observando a Theodore con una atención repentina a la que no le hallo sentido hasta que inquiere, a bocajarro, de dónde le ha nacido interesarse en mí.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Mi madre, sin saberlo, ha indagado precisamente lo que he querido saber desde que Theodore ha dado a entender que me corresponde. Lentamente, casi con miedo, giro la cabeza hacia él, notándolo sereno pero no frío. Por lo visto, no le ha molestado la cuestión.

No he debido preocuparme. La respuesta que da Theodore, que es una decisión correcta por ser meditada y razonada hasta la saciedad, me parece la adecuada. Aunque no acabo de definir, en ese momento, si es buena o mala. Eso lo descubro hasta mucho después.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al que, hasta ahora, es el capítulo más largo de _EPF_._

_Theodore y Mo han arreglado un encuentro con los señores MacDougal en Semana Santa, para que él solicite un compromiso con ella. Esa era la gran idea de Mo para librar a Theodore de ir a la Mansión Malfoy en esos días, porque apoya la mentira que él dijo antes, de reparar su "falta" con Mo por la cual rompió el compromiso con Daphne. Los padres de Mo, obviamente, desconfían de Theodore, más el señor MacDougal, que estando en el Ministerio, sabe que el señor Nott es mortífago. Eso me lleva a aclarar que no es canon que el señor Nott ayudara en la "renuncia" de Scrimgeour, pero no me negarán que en la trama del fic, es un hecho perfecto para crear tensión, pues el padre de Mo era parte del personal adjunto del Ministro y pudo acabar muy mal._

_Cosa aparte: no sé si se lo preguntaron antes, pero si no emparejé a Daphne con Theodore (como he leído en varios fics) fue porque en mi cabeza, surgió primero el matrimonio Zabini para la _Saga HHP_ que el matrimonio Nott y no sé, en su momento me parecía interesante emparejar a Blaise con Daphne. Lo bueno de eso es que me permitió hacer un matrimonio Nott fuera de lo usual, no pueden negármelo, aunque siga siendo entre magos de sangre limpia._

_En cuanto a la cita del capítulo… Después de la guerra, nada volverá a ser igual, ¿verdad? Y claro, al "cambio" drástico en Theodore, que dicho sea de paso, todavía no queda claro._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	17. Amenazas

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Ya que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sé que mucho de lo que escribo no es canon y nunca lo será. Pero aún así deseo que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Amenazas.<strong>

_No esperes más a las agujas del reloj… Que a ellas no les importáis tú ni nadie…_

_(Tic Tac, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Después de Semana Santa, regreso a Hogwarts con la certeza de que algo se está precipitando.

Las cosas siguen igual o peor. Hace poco que Padma se deja ver lo mínimo, lo mismo que Anthony, pero sé que están en el colegio porque Mandy queda con ellos en la biblioteca. El por qué no me dejan verlos es evidente: la rebelión de los estudiantes es más evidente, aunque la chica Weasley no ha vuelto después de las vacaciones. No se dice en voz alta, pero sé que Longbottom es el único líder que queda, lo cual no es muy alentador que digamos.

Por otra parte, tengo mis propios problemas. Al parecer, lo hecho por Theodore y yo en Semana Santa es ahora de dominio público. Lo he sospechado primero por la actitud de la mayor parte de los de Slytherin, que me miran con muecas de desdén muy parecidas a las de Zabini y Greengrass; después, el colegio entero se ha ido haciendo a un lado cuando camino por los pasillos, pocos se sientan a un lado mío en clase…

Por Merlín, ¿esto es lo que debe soportar Theodore a diario? No puedo creerlo…

Moon sigue sentándose con ambos cuando nos ve en la biblioteca. Se le ve más tímida y encogida, debe ser por semejante clima emocional. La primera vez que nos encontramos después de las vacaciones, me ha dejado sorprendida al dedicarme una enorme sonrisa, pidiéndome que la llame por su nombre y agradeciendo sinceramente que impidiera que Theodore se metiera en aquel "lío descomunal" de la Mansión Malfoy. No ha sido hasta después de un par de semanas que Moon… Es decir, Lily, se atrevió a narrar lo que ha llegado a sus oídos.

Por lo visto, Potter y sus amigos han pasado por la Mansión Malfoy en Semana Santa… Y se han escapado en las narices de los Malfoy, de Bellatrix Lestrange y de una banda de Carroñeros.

El cómo Lily obtiene esos datos prefiero no saberlo, pero es reconfortante, en cierta manera, que Potter no esté de ocioso en alguna lejana tierra, huyendo como cobarde, como insinúan los Carrow a cada momento, seguramente incitados por El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Además, eso explica el mal semblante de Malfoy y el trato descortés que le dispensa a Theodore, seguramente por haberse excusado para no ir a la dichosa mansión.

No puedo esperar porque pase algo que nos diga que la situación va a mejorar. Cualquier cosa.

Pero en vez de eso, parece que todo empeora. A Michael lo han pescado en una de las mazmorras, ayudando a un niñito de primero (¡lo han tenido encadenado por cuatro días, por Morgana!) y le han dado una paliza. Después de eso, tanto él como otros miembros de la rebelión estudiantil se esfuman definitivamente, entre ellos Longbottom, aunque de vez en cuando aparecen por algún pasillo, sin dejar que los Carrow les pongan las manos encima, guardando las apariencias.

Cosa que ha debido hacer Terry, por Merlín, antes de cometer semejante estupidez.

Eso ha sido hace muy poco. La cena, como de costumbre en este curso, ha sido silenciosa casi todo el tiempo, hasta que a Terry se le ocurre levantarse, pese a las protestas de Mandy, gritando que Potter, Weasley y Granger se han colado en Gringotts, para luego fugarse nada menos que en un dragón. Después de eso, el silencio en el comedor ha sido uno de los más tensos que recuerdo, aunque no dura mucho. Un rayo de luz sale disparado desde la mesa de profesores, le da a Terry de lleno en el pecho y lo tira varios metros hacia atrás, llevándose por delante a un par de chicos de sexto y parte de la vajilla. A continuación Carrow (el que ha lanzado el conjuro) se pone de pie y, seguido por su hermana, van directamente por Terry, lo levantan en vilo y lo sacan de allí. No he vuelto a verlo desde entonces, aunque Mandy sí, una sola vez, en un pasillo del séptimo piso, y casi llorando, asegura que lo han dejado hecho una pena.

Ahora, en la torre de Ravenclaw, Mandy y yo nos la pasamos juntas, queriendo llevar todo con normalidad cuando lo que verdaderamente deseamos es que el curso termine de una buena vez. Nos importan muy poco los ÉXTASIS, todo lo que queremos es salir del castillo y poder alejarnos lo más posible de la pesadilla en la que se convierte, poco a poco, todo Reino Unido.

Nos vamos a la cama una noche de mayo con el ánimo por los suelos, haciendo planes para buscar a los chicos y a Padma, pues los echamos de menos. Mandy, en particular, necesita saber que Anthony está bien, pues no lo ha visto desde hace días.

Pero en la madrugada se nos da a entender que puede estarse gestando algo grande. Es un fuerte estruendo que viene de la sala común, como si algo hubiera chocado con una pared. Mandy y yo, que de todas formas no hemos podido conciliar el sueño, nos ponemos las batas y corremos fuera del dormitorio, escaleras abajo. Nuestra sorpresa es enorme cuando vemos tirada a la Carrow, claramente desmayada, aunque lo que dice un niño de primero de que quizá esté muerta es algo que la mayoría encuentra alentador.

¿Pero qué hace la Carrow en nuestra sala común, para empezar? ¿Y cómo ha terminado así?

Apenas Mandy y yo intercambiamos una mirada de asombro cuando oímos estruendosos golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien ha usado la aldaba de águila y esta, como de costumbre, ha hecho una pregunta. Pero la persona al otro lado empieza a despotricar y reconozco la voz: es el hermano de la Carrow. Enseguida Mandy, sin que tenga que pedírselo, anima en susurros a los niños más pequeños para que regresen a su dormitorio. Yo también ayudo, vigilando que nadie se quede atrás. Es entonces cuando la voz de McGonagall se une a la de Carrow en un diálogo que apenas distingo, para luego ver que la puerta se ha abierto. Mandy y yo no necesitamos más para echarnos a correr a la escalera, aunque solo subimos lo suficiente como para quedar ocultas por una de las curvadas paredes, esperando enterarnos de lo que sucede.

Y no nos gusta nada lo que escuchamos.

¡Carrow pretende endilgarnos lo que sea que le pasara a su hermana! Eso es horrible. No nos extraña nada que McGonagall, que entra también a la sala común, suene enfurecida, aclarando que no va a permitir que le haga nada a los estudiantes. De pronto hay un par de frases desagradables de parte de Carrow, luego un sonido asqueroso y después un grito. ¡Una voz de chico! Mandy me da un codazo con la cara reflejando su asombro ante la pronunciación de una Imperdonable, el mismo _Crucio_ que tanto hemos intentado no ejecutar en Artes Oscuras, para luego enterarnos en boca de McGonagall que se trata de Potter. ¡Potter, ni más ni menos! El resto del diálogo no lo oímos bien, porque al mirarnos por unos segundos, sabemos lo que tenemos qué hacer.

Mandy y yo nos dividimos, ella va por la escalera de los chicos y yo, por la de las chicas. Llamamos a cada puerta que encontramos y en cuanto nos abren, decimos a los compañeros que tomen sus varitas y bajen, preparados para lo peor.

Si Potter está en el castillo, lo más probable es que haya una gran pelea.

–&–

_Hola a todo el mundo. Bienvenidos sean a este capítulo de _EPF_, que se acerca al final del fic._

_Mo nos muestra lo último vivido por ella en su séptimo curso, después de Semana Santa, siendo entonces cuando se enteran ella y Theodore, por boca de Lily Moon (¿ella cómo se enteró? Se aceptan las teorías), de lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy. Después, Mo es testigo de algunos de los sucesos que Neville describe en _HP7_, al ir por el pasadizo desde Cabeza de Puerco a la Sala de los Menesteres, y como algunos son protagonizados por Ravenclaw's, es evidente que le afectan a Mo de manera directa. Entre eso y que la gente la hace a un lado por enterarse de su compromiso con Theodore, no son buenos momentos para ella. Sin embargo, eso está a punto de cambiar, pues hemos llegado a la noche en que Harry, Ron y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts y claro, a cuando el primero es guiado por Luna a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Así pues, lo siguiente que podrán leer es la perspectiva de Mo de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ¿cómo creen que la vivió?_

_La cita, en esta ocasión, es sobre el tiempo que se viene encima, tanto a Harry como al resto de los habitantes del castillo, con Voldemort al acecho. ¿Quiénes saldrán vivos y quiénes no? Algunos ya lo sabemos, pero para efectos de la _Saga HHP_, habrá varios cambios en el canon, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no me vengan con reclamos después._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	18. Batalla

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ A estas alturas, quien no sepa que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, es un tonto de remate… O un recién nacido._

* * *

><p><strong>Batalla.<strong>

_Si no vuelvo a verte reír sentiré que… se me escapa la vida y no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_(Flash, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

El profesor Flitwick aparece poco más de media hora después de que McGonagall y Potter se han marchado de la torre de Ravenclaw. Le sorprende encontrarnos a todos con batas y capas puestas, ocupando las butacas o de pie, expectantes, pero tal parece que la situación es tal como Mandy y yo imaginamos, pues no hace preguntas, se aclara la garganta y nos pide con su aguda voz que lo sigamos al Gran Comedor, a lo cual mi amiga y yo nos tomamos de la mano para salir juntas.

El recorrido por los pasillos es el más ruidoso que he visto en todo el curso. Además es extraño, dado que las antorchas iluminan todo, cuando generalmente caminamos fuera de la torre en el día. Finalmente llegamos al Gran Comedor, vamos a nuestra mesa y Mandy me suelta sin miramientos para correr hacia donde, increíblemente, está sentado Anthony junto a Terry, Padma, Michael y… ¿Esa es Chang? ¿Y qué hace allí Lovegood?

Vaya, parece que han ocurrido más cosas de las que he imaginado en un principio.

En cuanto todo el mundo está reunido, McGonagall anuncia lo que más temíamos: Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado viene al castillo. Los profesores van a establecer defensas mientras Filch y Pomfrey evacúan a los estudiantes. Oigo entonces de Macmillan la primera gran idea que ha tenido en mucho tiempo: ha preguntado qué pasa si queremos quedarnos y pelear. La respuesta de McGonagall, que los mayores de edad podemos quedarnos, hace que muchos a mi alrededor muestren sus más serias expresiones.

Luego de eso, de que una pequeña de mi casa suelta algo sobre sus cosas (¿quién en su sano juicio se preocupa por baúles y lechuzas en un momento como este?) y de una pregunta salida de una Slytherin sobre Snape (que al parecer ha escapado vilmente), apenas presto atención a otros que no sean mis amigos.

No me extraña para nada que Terry, Michael y Padma aferren las varitas con decisión ante lo dicho sobre los mayores de edad. Anthony, por su parte, tiene una discusión en susurros con Mandy, alegando que no piensa irse dejando a sus amigos solos, y ella a su vez afirma que si a esas van, también tiene todo el derecho a quedarse. Es cuando comprendo que, evidentemente, Anthony le ha pedido a Mandy que se marche con los menores de edad y ella se ha negado en rotundo. Silencio a Anthony en ese momento y de muy mala manera, asegurando que no va a pasarnos nada, cosa que lo deja atónito, a él y al resto de nuestros amigos.

Se han dado cuenta del plural. He tomado mi decisión, voy a quedarme a pelear y saben que no van a poder impedírmelo.

Entonces, por un momento, cualquier cosa sobre lo que se avecina se borra de nuestras mentes. Una voz escalofriante nos habla, siento la cabeza darme vueltas, pero no es nada comparado con el horror de enterarme que es El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Pide que entreguemos a Potter y promete que así, no hará daño a nadie. ¡Como si alguien se lo fuera a creer…!

Al silenciarse esa voz nefasta, la que se escucha no es mucho mejor: se trata de Parkinson, que señala enseguida a Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor, pidiendo que alguien lo capture. Esa tonta… No sabe con quiénes está tratando, ¿verdad? No he tardado nada en ponerme de pie junto con mis amigos, haciendo amago de proteger a Potter de cualquier cosa, porque no hay que ser un genio para saber que, cuando Potter se entregue, Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado va a apuntarse un triunfo enorme y menos vamos a librarnos de su tiranía.

McGonagall ha sido clara: Parkinson va a salir del castillo en primer lugar, seguida de cerca por el resto de Slytherin. Eso hace que busque desesperadamente a Theodore, preguntándome si… Ah, lo veo, justo detrás de Lily, hablándole en susurros, creo que intenta calmarla. Aunque quiero que se queden, sé que no han de hacerlo: por desgracia, tienen familiares en el lado atacante y, por más malos que sean, no van a querer dañarlos. Me pregunto qué va a pasar cuando ambos se den cuenta que me he quedado…

No tengo mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo. Oigo que empiezan a organizarse las defensas y los chicos van enseguida a unirse a un grupo de combatientes que se han de colocar en primera línea, en los jardines. Anthony y Mandy tienen un último desacuerdo antes de que él, con el aspecto más severo que le he visto nunca, le pide a Mandy que permanezca en el castillo, que ni se le ocurra seguirlo y que promete regresar entero cuando todo termine. Debe ser el tono de voz de Anthony y su mirada suplicante lo que, finalmente, convence a mi amiga de aceptar, para luego darle un beso a Anthony y decirle, al separarse, que más le vale cumplir con su palabra.

Vaya, de haber sabido que un beso de Mandy deja a Anthony callado y con esa cara de bobo, ayudo a que la ponga desde mucho antes para poder sacarle una foto.

Sin embargo, ese chispazo de buen humor se evapora pronto. Oigo que los gemelos Weasley piden voluntarios para otro grupo, este para defender los pasadizos secretos que llevan al exterior. Sujeto a Padma con una mano y a Mandy con la otra, me despido de los chicos con un ademán y le hago a Anthony un elocuente gesto que significa «no te preocupes, la voy a cuidar por ti».

Nos terminan asignando la vigilancia de un pasadizo que inicia en la cuarta planta, cuya entrada es un espejo enorme. Los gemelos Weasley aseguran que está bloqueado desde hace tiempo, pero no quieren correr riesgos. Estamos allí junto a unas chicas de Hufflepuff con las que apenas he hablado: Susan Bones y Megan Jones. Todas, con las varitas preparadas, intentamos distraernos al hablar de cosas sin importancia, aunque Jones saca a colación el beso que le ha dado Mandy a Anthony, lo cual le saca los colores a mi amiga. Nuestra charla es cortada de tajo por el sonido de golpes al otro lado del espejo, por lo que rápidamente pido la atención de las demás con un gesto, para a continuación susurrar instrucciones. Mandy y Padma son la primeras que obedecen, colocándose la primera de cara a uno de los extremos del pasillo y la segunda a mi izquierda, ambas con la varita en alto, y eso anima a las de Hufflepuff a hacerme caso también: Bones se coloca a mi derecha y Jones vigila el extremo del pasillo opuesto al de Mandy. Formamos un extraño grupo allí, de pie, y el espejo devuelve el reflejo de cinco chicas con túnicas negras y corbatas con dos combinaciones de colores distintas, aunque de manera distraída, noto que Jones le ha buscado otra utilidad a su corbata, quitándosela a toda prisa poco antes de tomar su posición y usándola como cinta para el pelo. No me extraña, si yo tuviera esa melena de rizos negros, tampoco he de querer que…

En ese momento, el espejo que custodiamos empieza a vibrar, debido a que es golpeado por el otro lado. Las cinco estamos tensas, esperando, hasta que trozos de vidrio comienzan a saltar en nuestra dirección, por lo que agito la varita y todos terminan alejándose por donde han venido. Oigo a Bones felicitarme por ese encantamiento repulsor, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo ha sabido, puesto que no he pronunciado palabra, pero dejo eso para más tarde.

La parte trasera del espejo finalmente se resquebraja y mientras Padma y Bones levantan encantamientos escudo, he lanzado un _Expelliarmus_ y un _Desmaius_ prácticamente consecutivos.

A ambos lados, creo distinguir a Jones y a Mandy moverse, pero no me permito mirarlas. Sigo conjurando mi combinación de hechizos una y otra vez, conforme veo figuras vestidas de negro que intentan salir por el hueco abierto en el espejo destrozado. Noto que un encantamiento escudo se retira: es Padma, que ha decidido ayudar a una Jones superada en número de forma alarmante. Sigo con mi parte hasta que dejo de detectar movimiento, por lo cual muevo la varita con rapidez para formar una pared que cubra el boquete abierto antes de sentir que Bones también retira su encantamiento escudo. Es solo entonces que me permito mirar a ambos lados.

Jones y Padma lo están haciendo bien. Me resulta increíble que ellas dos solas dejen fuera de combate a magos con más experiencia en combate como esos cuatro… ¿O son cinco? No importa, han derrumbado a unos cuantos mortífagos. Al otro lado, Bones y Mandy se defienden con fiereza, aunque parece que sus contrincantes son un poco mejores que los de Padma y Jones. No lo pienso dos veces y lanzo encantamientos aturdidores a los oponentes de Mandy y Bones, con lo cual las cosas se nivelan un poco y permiten que, en menos de cinco minutos logremos darnos un respiro, aunque a mí me parece que ha transcurrido una eternidad.

Echamos un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y llegamos a la conclusión de que nadie más va a intentar entrar por ese pasadizo, por lo que Bones y yo conjuramos cuerdas para atar a los caídos mientras Padma y Mandy refuerzan la pared que he creado para cerrar el espejo roto. Jones, que mira a ambos lados con la varita en ristre, pregunta si bajaremos a ayudar al resto del colegio y tras unos segundos, digo que sí, que es lo más conveniente. Echamos a correr y hemos visto los hechizos volando por todas partes casi en cuanto abandonamos el pasillo del cuarto piso.

Después de eso, apenas me entero de lo que sucede con alguien más que no sea yo misma.

Las cinco comenzamos a defendernos, embrujando a todo aquel que lleve una túnica negra, una máscara o ambas cosas. A veces tengo la impresión de no acertar con mis conjuros, pero no es el momento para voltear una y otra vez por encima del hombro. Apunto y ataco, apunto y ataco… Se vuelve algo mecánico conforme no dejo de toparme con túnicas negras y máscaras, aunque en varias ocasiones he tenido que esquivar maldiciones, con lo que pierdo de vista algunos blancos. No tardamos en llegar al vestíbulo, lleno de gente, aunque parece que allí la situación está un poco más a favor de nuestro bando. Cuando me doy cuenta, veo las dos largas trenzas castañas de Mandy agitándose a su espalda mientras va hacia las puertas de roble, en ese momento muy dañadas, por lo que no tardo en alcanzarla y sujetarle de un brazo.

Mandy forcejea, queriendo salir, justo cuando Padma llega y me ayuda a retenerla. Es obvio que nuestra amiga intenta averiguar si Anthony está bien, pero le recuerdo que ha prometido quedarse en el castillo. Mandy nos mira con súplica, pero sabe que no vamos a dejarla ir, por lo que respira profundo, aprieta su agarre de la varita y dando media vuelta, le lanza un conjuro a un mortífago que, sin darnos cuenta, ha estado a punto de maldecirnos.

Cuando queremos agradecerle a nuestra amiga, ella solo sonríe, se encoge de hombros y afirma que va a considerar pagado el favor si la dejamos ser madrina en nuestras bodas.

Con el intento de broma, Mandy ha puesto colorada a Padma antes de que ella se lance contra un grupo de mortífagos que atacan a unos cuantos chicos entre los cuales, se distingue su gemela. Por mi parte, he recordado que tengo buenos motivos para sobrevivir a ese crudo enfrentamiento.

Aunque no sé qué cara ponerle a Theodore si le insinúo que quiero a Mandy de madrina de bodas, dado que ellos dos no se llevan especialmente bien.

–&–

_Hola a todos. Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan leyendo _EPF_._

_Mo se quedó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, dejando fiel al canon que los de Slytherin, al ser evacuados del colegio, dejaron vacía su mesa; Theodore y Lily Moon se van y sus razones se entienden bien. También, por el canon, sabemos que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no dejaron el castillo, así que ¿creen que algún otro Slytherin los imitara? Para el universo de mis fics, quizá sí. Hagan sus apuestas._

_En tanto, a Mo, Padma y Mandy las he puesto como parte del grupo que ayuda a los gemelos Weasley a proteger los pasadizos que comunican Hogsmeade con Hogwarts. Seguro recuerdan que se menciona el del "espejo de la cuarta planta" y que ha estado bloqueado, por lo menos, desde el segundo curso de Harry (al menos eso se deduce por lo que los gemelos cuentan en _HP3_), pero por una vez, Fred y George prefieren prevenir que lamentar y apostan allí a las tres de Ravenclaw y a dos Hufflepuff. Susan sabemos quién es, más porque fue al ED, pero pocos deben reconocer a la otra: Megan Jones, cuya situación en el canon es igual a la de Su Li y Tracey Davis. Como ven, el que JK no especificara varios de los nombres de los mayores de edad que se quedaron a pelear deja un gran espacio en blanco en la historia con el cual maniobrar._

_Por último, la cita de esta vez se refiere, en primer plano, a Mandy preocupándose por Anthony, a quien he mandado como parte de los combatientes que salieron a los jardines en primer lugar. _

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	19. Imposibles

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Pues sí, Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, ¿qué creían, que escribía esto porque ya era todo mío? Están muy mal…_

* * *

><p><strong>Imposibles.<strong>

_Cuando es un sueño que quiero… las horas pasan corriendo…_

_(Despacio, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Es una horrible pesadilla.

La batalla ha sufrido una especie de pausa. He visto de todo y dudo que algún día pueda superar algunos de los horrores que me han tocado de frente.

El–Que… No, Voldemort. Ese tipo no merece que le temamos a su nombre, no cuando sus actos han sido atroces y afectan a gente inocente.

En fin… Ese brujo desquiciado ha asegurado que nos va a dar tiempo para atender a nuestros heridos y velar por nuestros muertos, en tanto le exige a Potter que se entregue de una buena vez, si es que no quiere que muera más gente por "culpa suya". Si lo que he oído del carácter de Potter es cierto, no va a tardar en entregarse, pero espero que tenga un plan. O que por lo menos, nos deje una última esperanza.

Todo el mundo se ha replegado al Gran Comedor, convertido en una enorme enfermería. Durante la pelea, he perdido de vista a Mandy y a Padma, así que no dudo en buscarlas, aunque también necesito ver con mis propios ojos que no está ninguno de mis amigos en la línea de cuerpos de los que han caído. Por favor, que todos estén bien, por favor…

Oigo que pronuncian mi nombre y me giro. En una esquina, con la túnica desgarrada y una venda enrollada en la cabeza, está Terry. Voy hacia él con un amago de sonrisa, ya que no considero apropiado mostrar alegría estando cerca de los difuntos. Al llegar con mi amigo, quiero saber si está bien, a lo que contesta que sí, que se ha librado por poco de un par de maldiciones letales, antes de preguntar si he visto a alguien más. Niego con la cabeza y eso hunde el ánimo de Terry, hasta que se endereza lentamente y pide mi ayuda para recorrer el Gran Comedor, buscando a los demás. Entonces noto que su muslo derecho está vendado y, por lo tanto, no puede caminar bien.

Con cuidado y a paso lento, recorremos el sitio. He ubicado con la mirada a Padma, que hace equipo con Parvati y otros estudiantes para ayudar con los heridos; también distingo a Abbott y a Macmillan, revisándose las heridas mutuamente, ayudados de vez en cuando por Bones. Les dedico un gesto de mano y ellos corresponden, aunque noto la cara de Bones afligida cuando mueve los labios para pronunciar sin voz «Megan». Oh, no, ¿acaso le ha pasado algo?

En eso, Terry da un apretón con el brazo que apoya en mis hombros. Miro en la misma dirección que él y distingo el alborotado cabello de Anthony. ¡Está vivo! Ayudo a Terry a caminar hacia él, notando que, conforme nos acercamos, Anthony parece encogerse, pero no es exactamente eso, nos damos cuenta cuando por fin estamos a su lado.

Anthony se ha agachado para ver de cerca a Mandy, tendida en el suelo sobre una manta, con aspecto de dormir aunque sus muecas delatan que no está del todo bien.

La reviso con la mirada rápidamente. A simple vista, no parece tener nada, pero es Terry quien me saca de dudas al preguntarle a Anthony. Nuestro amigo responde que no está muy seguro de lo ocurrido, porque él ha estado combatiendo a unos mortífagos unido al grupo del profesor Lupin cuando va y nota un destello tras él, luego un empujón y de pronto Mandy le ha cubierto la espalda por un largo rato, hasta que un conjuro la ha alcanzado.

Aprieto los labios con tanta fuerza que los pongo blancos. Anthony lo nota, me dedica una sonrisa débil, cansada y asegura que no debo preocuparme, que Mandy seguramente va a estar bien, es terca como ella sola. Sé que intenta animarme, pero no puedo evitar pensar que he debido vigilarla mejor para que no saliera del castillo.

En ese momento, se nos une Michael, dejando por un momento a Chang, quien recibe atención de Pomfrey por una herida en un brazo. Vaya, he olvidado por un momento que Michael todavía sale con ella… Pero no es momento de fijarse en ese tipo de cosas. Michael nos interroga por Mandy y es Terry quien le explica todo, porque Anthony no parece con ganas de volver a contarlo: se queda sentado en el suelo, tomando una mano de Mandy y hablándole en susurros tan bajos que no logro entenderle. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta de pura angustia, ¿y si Mandy nunca…?

Un carraspeo a mi derecha hace que gire la cabeza. Para mi asombro, me topo con un muchacho alto, de corto cabello rubio y mirada azul que, arrugando el ceño, dice tener un mensaje para mí. Su cara me suena, pero no sé de dónde. Es Michael quien, poniéndose en guardia, le habla de mal modo a… ¿Ha dicho Higgs? ¿De dónde conozco ese apellido?

El aludido, Higgs, menea la cabeza antes de suspirar y apretar los labios. Recorre con los ojos a mis amigos, antes de terminar en Mandy, que sigue haciendo gestos de dolor cada vez que se mueve. El rubio termina indagando sobre quién ha atendido a mi amiga, lo cual nos descoloca un segundo, hasta que Anthony espeta que eso no le importa. Higgs, torciendo la boca, replica que le importa, porque no está allí precisamente por decisión propia y se vuelve hacia mí, diciendo que ha ido de parte de Lily y quiere saber quién está a cargo de los heridos, para ayudarle un poco, dado que, hasta hace poco, ha estado en Avalon.

Por un segundo, me quedo sin saber qué decir. ¿Lily? ¿Lily ha enviado a este chico? Momento, ¿ha dicho Avalon? ¿He escuchado bien?

Veo que Terry y Michael comienzan a perder la paciencia, por lo que esbozo la mejor sonrisa que me sale, dadas las circunstancias, antes de señalar el lugar donde Pomfrey, después de curar a Chang, se ocupa de la pierna de una chica de pelo muy corto. Higgs asiente, dice algo de que Lily va a matarlo y luego se retira.

Enseguida, mis amigos ponen cara de desconcierto y piden explicaciones, así que respondo que ya me acuerdo de qué lo conozco: Higgs iba dos cursos por delante de nosotros, en Slytherin. En vacaciones de Semana Santa ha retomado el contacto con Lily, o al menos eso me ha contado ella. Supongo que, de alguna forma, Higgs ha debido enterarse de la batalla, ha venido a cerciorarse que Lily está bien y ella, siempre práctica, lo ha mandado al colegio como mensaje de que está de mi parte, pues Higgs, nombrando Avalon, ha revelado ser estudiante de la Escuela de Sanación.

Mis amigos no saben qué decir. Sé perfectamente que nunca les ha terminado de gustar mi cercanía con Lily y claro, mi compromiso con Theodore, por lo que ahora deben estar pensando que se han equivocado con su manera de pensar. Les hago gestos de que todo está bien entre nosotros y eso, más que otra cosa, logra tranquilizarlos. Michael agita la varita para acercarle un banco a Terry, mientras que yo me siento en el suelo de piedra, al otro lado de Mandy, dando mi mudo apoyo a Anthony.

Es una pausa algo extraña, la gente no deja de andar con paso lento y pesado a nuestro alrededor, buscando a sus parientes y amigos entre los heridos y algunos, con horror, deben voltear a la hilera de cadáveres porque no hallan a los suyos. Yo no me atrevo a ir allí, no quiero descubrir que algún conocido ha muerto, me quedo junto a mis amigos, esperando, sabiendo que pronto vamos a enterarnos en qué acaba todo aquello, aunque no estoy muy segura de que vaya a gustarme.

Por favor, que Vol… Que Voldemort sea vencido. Es lo menos que merece.

–&–

_Bueno, tenemos en _EPF_ un capítulo que, más que nada, es una especie de intermedio._

_Mo no termina de creerse que la batalla se haya "suspendido" por un momento, pero así es, por lo que corre a averiguar si sus amigos están bien. Terry está herido, Anthony y Michael parecen más o menos ilesos, pero a Mandy la han embrujado con algo que no conocen. Es entonces cuando aparece un Higgs: sí, es Terence Higgs, el de la saga original, que llegó al castillo porque Lily Moon lo mandó. Lo he puesto dos cursos por encima de Mo (que si mis cuentas están bien, lo hacen graduarse al término del quinto año de la generación de Mo y compañía), así como también es estudiante de la Escuela de Sanación, institución de la _Saga HHP_ que está en la mítica isla de Avalon (que obviamente, para los magos no es nada mítica). Siendo aspirante a sanador, Higgs va a ayudar con los heridos, mientras que Mo y sus amigos están a la expectativa, en el intervalo dado por Voldemort para darle a Harry la oportunidad de entregarse. A propósito, Mo se ha enterado por el camino que algo le pasó a Megan Jones (si murió o solo está herida de gravedad, lo dejo a su imaginación) y aparte, nombra a Voldemort, al menos en sus pensamientos, lo cual es un gran paso para ella, en aras de su valor._

_La cita, en esta ocasión, es por la falsa sensación de alivio que ofrece el intervalo en el Gran Comedor para los combatientes, que seguramente desean que todo termine pronto, pero que saben perfectamente que la cosa no ha acabado._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	20. Conclusión

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, por lo que cualquier cosa que no sea de ella es de mi propiedad y exijo que se le respete._

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusión.<strong>

_Un día más el deber… me hace ver amanecer…_

_(Déjate llevar, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Otra vez esa voz. Pero no ha sonado como antes de medianoche.

Ahora que parece que las cosas van a terminar, me entra el pánico. Con mucho cuidado me levanto del suelo, al mismo tiempo que Terry deja su banco apoyándose en Michael. Anthony, para nuestra sorpresa, suelta la mano de Mandy, no sin antes darle un beso, para luego pedirle a Terry que se quede sentado, que cuide de su novia y nosotros averiguaremos qué sucede. En momentos así, cuando Anthony se muestra tan severo, no nos atrevemos a replicar, sino que asentimos y nos separamos. Veo a Terry sacar la varita y sujetarla con fuerza, vigilando su entorno.

La gente empieza a llenar la entrada principal, por lo que me es difícil saber lo que sucede. Por pura suerte, he ido a parar a un lado de Higgs, quien arruga la frente y dice que afuera están el "Señor Tenebroso" (debe llamarlo así por costumbre, ya que hace una mueca al pronunciar las palabras), sus mortífagos y un encadenado Hagrid llevando en brazos a Potter, a quien están anunciando como muerto. ¿Es acaso posible? Sí, he pensado en la entrega de Potter, pero no se me ha pasado por la cabeza que de verdad fuera a ocurrir. Lo he creído más inteligente.

Al frente de la multitud, están los amigos de Potter, negándose a aceptar que esté muerto. Higgs sigue poniéndome al corriente de todo, alegando que Longbottom se ha separado de la gente e intenta atacar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Entonces Higgs suelta algo de unos encantamientos silenciadores, pero no logro comprenderlo, porque de repente hay una especie de estruendo, luego gritos y a continuación, mucho movimiento.

La gente está volviendo al castillo. Y los mortífagos no tardan en perseguirlos.

La batalla, sin previo aviso, se ha reanudado.

En cuanto veo al primer mortífago a tiro, lanzo un hechizo. Como hace unas horas, no me detengo a verificar si he acertado, solo deseo vagamente que ninguno de mis conjuros haya errado en uno de los nuestros. Vagamente me doy cuenta que Higgs ha sacado la varita y me cubre las espaldas, aunque no logro acertar el motivo, salvo que Lily le pidiera ayudarme cuanto pudiera. No logro reprimir una leve sonrisa que no dura, pues debo concentrarme en el combate.

Poco a poco, magos y brujas de nuestro bando son obligados a replegarse, entrando al Gran Comedor. Oh, no, ¿qué pasó con los heridos? Sin pensar en nada más, corro hacia allí, ignorando a Higgs, que me llama por mi apellido. Lo único que me interesa es saber si…

En donde lo dejamos, Terry lanza encantamientos aturdidores a todo mortífago que puede. Se para y se sienta a intervalos, por lo que deduzco que su herida le duele. No me detengo a pensar mucho en ello, sino que lo alcanzo, me arrodillo junto a Mandy y alzo un encantamiento escudo, a lo cual Terry me agradece con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que Higgs finalmente llega junto a mí y se une a Terry sin decir palabra, atacando más rápido de lo que puede esperarse de un aspirante a sanador. Aunque no me sorprende mucho, mi madre también es excelente con la varita.

Cuando menos lo pensamos, Bellatrix Lestrange tiene un duelo cerca de nosotros, nada menos que contra Granger, contra la chica Weasley y contra Lovegood. Esas tres son estupendas, pero que no puedan contra una sola bruja demuestra que Lestrange también es buena en duelos. De pronto, tras una maldición lanzada contra la pelirroja, se ha escuchado un bramido rabioso, algo como «¡A mi hija no, perra!» y la madre de la chica Weasley entra en combate, advirtiendo a la gente que no se entrometa, que la mortífaga es suya. Por Merlín, esa señora da miedo. Y no me sorprende, Lestrange ha querido matar a su hija, se ha topado con la horma de su zapato.

Terry llama mi atención palmeándome un hombro. Lo miro y él me pide a señas que me levante, pero sin dejar de conjurar el escudo. Le hago caso y miro, a pocos metros del duelo entre esas dos mujeres, que Voldemort tiene sus propios problemas con otros tres magos. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, ese brujo está resultando un hábil duelista. Pero la concentración se le acaba cuando, inesperadamente, la gente comienza a lanzar exclamaciones de triunfo por el otro lado.

La señora Weasley ha hecho caer a la, hasta entonces, incontenible Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort lanza un grito de furia que me pone la carne de gallina. Me preparo para lo peor, lo mismo que Terry y Higgs, pero entonces alguien conjura un _Protego_ y brota un escudo desde un punto desconocido. La gente comienza a preguntarse qué pasa, cuando de pronto aparece Potter de la nada, aunque llego a fijarme que se ha quitado algo de encima. ¿Una capa invisible, tal vez?

Pronto, cualquier pensamiento ajeno queda desterrado de mi mente, de la de Terry y de todos los presentes. Estamos ante la perspectiva de un duelo que está por definir la victoria de uno de los bandos. Potter pide que nadie interfiera y yo, a mi pesar, asiento con la cabeza una sola vez. Después de todo, ¿cómo lo vamos a ayudar contra el brujo más malvado de la historia?

Contra todo pronóstico, entre esos dos enemigos comienza un tenso diálogo. Voldemort alega algunas cosas, que en definitiva no comprendo muy bien, pero para las cuales Potter parece tener una respuesta casi enseguida. Es evidente que, lo que sea que discutan, está sacando de quicio a Voldemort, hasta que por fin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se lanzan hechizos al mismo tiempo, aunque… ¿Potter es idiota? ¿Ha dicho _Expelliarmus_?

Para asombro de todo el mundo, Potter desarma a Voldemort, quien termina cayendo por la maldición asesina que él mismo ha conjurado.

Oficialmente, estoy algo perdida y por las caras de Terry y Higgs, parece que ellos también.

Pero eso es lo de menos. Entre risas, gritos, llanto, condolencias y demás, la gente no deja de sentir un indecible alivio. Algunos, sin bajar completamente la guardia, se han dado prisa en capturar a los mortífagos que quedan de pie, antes de que logren escapar debido a la confusión. Sin acordarlo de antemano, Terry y yo nos damos un abrazo, felices de que todo haya terminado, mientras que Higgs, con una mueca de incomodidad, se dedica a revisar a Mandy ahora que el mayor peligro ha pasado. Terry y yo no dejamos de abrazarnos ni cuando aparecen Anthony, Michael y Padma; al contrario, nos entrelazamos todos en un complicado nudo humano, felices, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo vamos a continuar nuestras vidas a partir de ahora, pero seguros de que no debemos tener miedo nunca más.

Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Eso es lo importante.

–&–

_Buenas, les doy la bienvenida, otra vez, a _EPF_._

_No acabo de definir si este capítulo fue intenso, corto, extraño o qué. Bueno, desarrolla la última parte de la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde dejo claro que, si los duelos finales fueron en el Gran Comedor, a fuerza debieron quedar allí heridos y los cuerpos de los muertos que reunieron, pero vamos a suponer que esa habitación hace honor a su nombre y son muchos, pero muchos metros cuadrados allí, los suficientes como para que la escena que he planteado pueda ser posible._

_También Mo ha dejado claro que no comprendió del todo lo que se dijeron Harry y Voldemort antes de ejecutar sus hechizos finales. Si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de ella, es evidente que no dispone de toda la información que sí sabemos nosotros, lectores de los libros, así que por eso está confundida. Presiento que deberé dar un repaso a _HP7_ antes de publicar este capítulo, no vaya a cometer un error de continuidad (de por sí, la _Saga HHP_ no es canon…)._

_Por último, la cita de este capítulo es evidente. La canción completa no combina con el capítulo, lo admito, pero la cita es perfecta para aclarar que, compliendo con lo que nos toca, podemos dar la cara al mañana. Al menos en el caso de Harry y de todos aquellos que, de una u otra forma, pelearon en la guerra._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	21. Propuestas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Por favor, recuerden que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo tomo prestadas esas creaciones para pasar el tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Propuestas.<strong>

_Ya queda poco por decir… Y poco para recordar…_

_(El primer día del resto de mi vida, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Los acontecimientos que suceden a la que ha sido llamada por todo el mundo como "Batalla de Hogwarts" se sienten extraños, como parte de una duermevela.

Durante los tres días posteriores a la batalla, Potter y McGonagall son dos de las personas que, sin excepción, están presentes cada vez que llegan familiares destrozados a enterarse de que perdieron a alguien allí. A esas personas se les dan las más sinceras condolencias, se les presentan compañeros y amigos del fallecido, que con anécdotas de todo tipo, intentan levantar el ánimo y por último, les entregan el cuerpo que han ido a buscar. Es desgarrador enterarse de que algunos caídos son estudiantes, chicos y chicas que seguramente han tenido montones de sueños que ahora no se van a hacer realidad. Lo sé porque he ido a uno de los funerales (llevando a Theodore sin que él se negara, pues Lily también le ha pedido asistir), por una solicitud de Bones: allí los padres y hermanos de Megan Jones, incapaces de decir palabra, han logrado dedicarme sonrisas de agradecimiento cuando les he contado la ayuda que ella me ha dado al inicio de la batalla, al tiempo que lamento sinceramente que no sobreviviera.

Por otro lado, oficialmente el curso no lo ha terminado nadie, pero se ha dado la opción de someterse a evaluaciones en el verano para determinar si se necesita recursar o, por el contrario, se puede pasar al siguiente año. En el caso de los alumnos de séptimo, como yo, esas evaluaciones van a ser los ÉXTASIS, lo que me parece una gran consideración.

No pierdo intentándolo, así que me apunto a los exámenes, a realizarse en julio en las instalaciones del Departamento de Educación Mágica del Ministerio. Mientras tanto, me dedico en cuerpo y alma a otras cosas igual de importantes.

Se han solicitado voluntarios para la reconstrucción de varias partes de Hogwarts, así como la restauración de los jardines y, en menor grado, para algunas reparaciones en Hogsmeade, donde sin saberlo, también se han librado peleas cuando los alumnos menores de edad han sido evacuados. Prácticamente todo junio me lo he pasado en eso, sintiendo una satisfacción enorme de ver cómo, poco a poco, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad… al menos en apariencia.

Por otro lado, los juicios contra los mortífagos capturados también son en el mes de junio. Las crónicas que publica _El Profeta_ son bastante precisas, por lo que mi padre ha oído, lo que significa que el periódico por fin tiene a un director decente. A diario he leído los nombres de aquellas personas, los cargos y las sentencias, que van a cumplir en una Azkaban protegida por un nuevo cuerpo de magos y brujas especialmente entrenados, a los que han llamado Sinodales. Es hasta finales de junio cuando, después de dar los resultados del proceso contra los hermanos Carrow, anuncian que el día treinta será enjuiciado Gabriel Nott, el padre de Theodore.

Arrugo la frente mirando ese párrafo, donde dicen que el señor Nott está acusado, entre otras cosas, de complicidad en el asesinato de Rufus Scrimgeour. Por Theodore, sé que su padre es culpable de lo que se le acusa, pero no acabo de comprender por qué no me ha dicho la fecha del juicio. Tras meditarlo unos minutos, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez no vaya a estar presente. O quizá sí, pero no considera oportuno que lo sepa. Pienso en interrogarlo al respecto esa misma tarde, pero niego con la cabeza. No sería adecuado.

Esa tarde Theodore ha de venir a visitarme. A la casa de tío Cyril.

Mis padres están nerviosos, como es lógico, y se han desahogado conversando con tío Cyril y tía Elinor sobre lo que saben acerca de los Nott. No me hace gracia escuchar eso, más cuando mi padre saca a colación lo del juicio del señor Nott, pero no encuentro la manera de intervenir sin parecer que defiendo al padre de Theodore, porque no puede ni debe ser defendido.

Después, mi padre es quien me acompaña al cruce de calles más cercano. Por precaución, no ha retirado el _Fidelio_ que esconde la casa de tío Cyril, y menos cuando le he pedido que reciban a Theodore. Por lo visto, mi padre aún no puede confiar en él.

No tardamos en ver a Theodore, que viene ataviado a la usanza muggle, lo cual hace que mi padre ponga una mueca de desconcierto, al menos por unos segundos. Seguramente se pregunta cómo es que un chico de una familia como la de él, que creen en la pureza de sangre, conoce lo necesario para parecer un muggle. Si llega a saber lo mismo que yo, se va a ir de espaldas.

Tal como espero, Theodore le dedica un saludo discreto a mi padre y una inclinación de cabeza a mí, antes de recibir un trozo de pergamino con la dirección de tío Cyril. Veo a Theodore arrugar la frente un segundo, como si hubiera reconocido algo, pero lo dejo pasar. Caminamos sin hablar hasta la casa, que ahora es también es visible para mi prometido, y entramos.

_Prometido_… Aún no logro hacerme a la idea. Es verdad que mis padres, aquella tarde en El Caldero Chorreante, no han tenido más remedio que acceder a la petición de Theodore, aunque supongo que esperan a que les diga que ya no hay peligro para deshacer la "farsa". Sin embargo, no es eso por lo que viene Theodore, aunque mis padres no lo sepan.

Nos recibe en el pasillo tía Elinor, dedicándole una sonrisa cortés a Theodore antes de adelantarse a la cocina, según ella, a vigilar el plato fuerte que ha dejado en el horno. Es cuando decido llevar a mi padre y a Theodore a la sala, donde están mi madre, tío Cyril y mis primos, todos enfrascados en un programa de televisión del que, curiosamente, mi madre se ha hecho admiradora.

Mi padre carraspea, llamando la atención de todos. Sin que tío Cyril pueda hacer algo al respecto, sus hijos se han puesto de pie de un salto y corren a darme un abrazo, cosa que me descoloca un poco. Les caigo bien a mis primos, pero solo me abrazan así de fuerte en ocasiones especiales, como los cumpleaños o Navidad. A continuación, sin previo aviso, rodean a Theodore, tendiéndole la mano y haciéndole preguntas, lo cual espero que no lo enfade.

Es mi padre quien, sin esperarlo, libra a Theodore de mis primos. Por un lado, sé que mi padre es amable con casi todo el mundo, pero en esta ocasión siento que hizo aquello solo para poder ser el primero en fastidiar a Theodore. Y conociendo a mi padre, no se va a contener.

Tía Elinor es quien disipa cualquier rastro de mal ambiente anunciando que la comida está lista. Mis primos arman alboroto, como siempre, pero son Jonathan y Judy quienes me sorprenden, aferrando una mano de Theodore cada uno y pidiéndole que se siente con ellos mientras comen.

La cara de Theodore es un poema. De ser otras las circunstancias, me echo a reír y listo. Pero ahora mismo temo que mis primos lo estén molestando, así que les pido de favor que lo suelten, por lo que ponen esas caritas tiernas que tan bien les salen cada que quieren algo. Estoy a punto de regañarlos cuando Theodore interviene y asegura que por él, no hay problema.

Le agradezco el gesto con una sonrisa, viendo cómo mis primos se lo llevan al comedor, aunque de pronto me preocupa que una escena tan simple como esa no se repita. Sacudo la cabeza y sigo el mismo camino, no creo que sea conveniente dejar a Theodore tanto tiempo "a merced" de mi familia, sobre todo de mi padre. A saber lo que pueden hacerle…

Por fortuna, en los pocos minutos que ha estado solo con mis parientes, Theodore no sufre ningún percance. Cumpliendo su palabra, Jonathan y Judy se han sentado uno a cada lado de él, mientras lo miran con cierta admiración y le describen todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Mis padres y mis tíos deben haberles dicho que Theodore es mago, solo eso explica sus descripciones tan detalladas sobre la lámpara en forma de araña que tiene bombillas en vez de velas, sobre el televisor que han estado mirando recién y sobre el parque de diversiones al que van a ir la próxima semana.

A todo esto, mis padres no le quitan la vista de encima a Theodore. Creo que esperan, en cualquier momento, algún desplante suyo causado por la imparable plática de los mellizos. Sin embargo, sé que se van a llevar un chasco.

Tía Elinor lleva a la mesa una enorme fuente de estofado, a lo cual mis primos comienzan una especie de celebración. Adoran lo que cocina su madre, más cuando prepara algo con carne. Mi tía es una mujer que se esmera en esas cosas, más si tiene invitados, y considerando que Theodore es la primera persona a la que recibe desde que su casa está bajo el _Fidelio_…

Todo transcurre con normalidad. Theodore, como siempre, apenas abre la boca para agradecer la comida y asegurar que está deliciosa, con lo cual tía Elinor sonríe con cierta modestia mientras mi padre frunce el ceño y tío Cyril observa la escena con repentino interés. Por supuesto, que tío Cyril viva como muggle no significa que no sepa acerca de los Nott. Eso no lo he pensado antes.

Finalmente, tía Elinor sirve el postre. Ha preparado una tarta de melaza que acompaña con helado de caramelo, porque sabe que a sus hijos les encanta. Observo que Theodore mira su plato con un repentino desconcierto, pero solo dura un segundo. Agradece con una sonrisa a mi tía y lo prueba, primero con lentitud, luego con más confianza.

En ese momento, mi padre decide preguntar, con cierto tono sarcástico, a qué debemos el "honor" de la visita de Theodore. Es esa señal para que tía Elinor les dé permiso a mis primos de llevarse el postre a la sala para que lo terminen mientras ven televisión y los cinco, debido a que es algo que rara vez pasa, no tardan nada en pararse de la mesa y correr al salón. Los únicos que dudan un momento son Jonathan y Judy, mirándose entre sí y luego a Theodore, pero su madre los presiona y finalmente, se marchan.

Tras unos segundos, Theodore responde a mi padre: está allí para fijar la fecha de _nuestra_ boda.

Por un momento, temo que las palabras de Theodore vayan a desencadenar un escándalo. Mi padre, por lo menos, tiene cara de querer levantarse para estrangular a mi prometido. Mi madre y mis tíos, de momento, están tan sorprendidos que no saben qué decir.

Es entonces cuando Theodore, sin gestos exagerados ni palabras elegantes, deposita en la mesa, delante de mí, una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro, animándome con un gesto a que la abra.

Aunque sé de antemano lo que voy a encontrar, de todas formas siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Abro la cajita lentamente, notando de reojo que mi padre hace ademán de moverse, pero no presto la menor atención. Pronto mis ojos tienen enfrente un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante no muy grande pero tampoco diminuto, que emite destellos multicolores.

De golpe, mi padre se pone de pie, con expresión muy seria. Temo que vaya a montar una escena o peor aún, que eche a Theodore, pero se limita a preguntar por qué. Al ver que Theodore y yo nos miramos, sin comprender, mi padre se aclara la garganta y complementa su pregunta, queriendo saber por qué Theodore quiere casarse conmigo.

Parpadeo con aire atónito. No lo ha dicho en tono indignado ni furioso. Suena exactamente como un padre que quiere que su hija sea feliz y desea despejar sus dudas respecto a su futuro yerno.

Theodore reflexiona unos segundos. Lo sé porque ha inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, arrugando la frente, para luego ver a mi padre a la cara y declarar que, entre un compromiso arreglado por su padre y uno que él mismo ha elegido, es evidente con cuál se queda. Además (añade ante la pasmada cara de mi padre), de no querer casarse conmigo, hace mucho que lo hubiera dejado claro, al menos ante mí, y nunca lo ha hecho.

Eso no es precisamente romántico, y mi padre lo sabe. Arruga la frente, desconfiado, antes de mirarme y preguntar si casarme con "este chico" está bien para mí. Asiento sin bajar la vista, aunque por dentro solo quiero desaparecer. Sé que de no mostrarme segura, mi padre no va a aceptar la boda ni va a creer que es lo que de verdad quiero.

Aunque la propuesta de matrimonio, debo admitirlo, no ha resultado nada sentimental.

–&–

_Bienvenidos a _EPF_ con el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha._

_Nos adentramos a los días posteriores a la Batalla de Hogwarts, a lo que magos y brujas hacen para seguir con sus vidas. Se da el pésame a los parientes de los muertos en combate (y Bell ha matado a Megan Jones sin venir a cuento, no la odien, más cuando al publicarse esto, la muerte de Megan en mi canon mental ha salido a la vez por "culpa" de algunos retos), se reconstruyen Hogwarts y Hogsmeade; por otro lado, los mortífagos capturados son enjuiciados y entre ellos está el padre de Theodore, al que he llamado Gabriel porque siento que combina con el nombre de su hijo y porque comienza con G (aunque eso parezca raro, tiene una extraña lógica en la cabeza de Bell)._

_Mo por fin lleva a Theodore a su casa (bueno, la de su tío squib) y el muchacho no luce incómodo. Los primos de Mo parecen apreciarlo, aunque apenas lo conocen, pero son los adultos con quienes tiene que vérselas el joven Nott al pedir oficialmente la mano de Mo. Las palabras de Theodore son completamente prácticas, nada de cursilerías, siento que eso le queda bien al Slytherin, aunque hace que su futuro suegro no le tenga mucha confianza. Solo esperemos que en un futuro, Mo no se lamente de la falta de expresión de Theodore._

_La cita, que seguramente queda un poco rara (más cuando se sabe el resto de la canción) es algo que seguramente piensa Theodore, propenso a hablar poco, porque en vez de eso mejor actúa. No cree necesario decir demasiado para pedir la mano de Mo y, por lo visto, no quiere ni acordarse del padre que será enjuiciado y enviado a Azkaban._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	22. Impacto

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Pues como _Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, la saga acabó como acabó y yo solo uso parte de eso para crear esto, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Impacto.<strong>

_Creo en las personas… que miran a los ojos… Y creo en una soledad… donde estemos todos…_

_(Escalera a la luna, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

A partir de julio, todo pasa ante mis ojos a saltos, a veces muy rápido y en ocasiones, demasiado lento. Mi madre y tía Elinor aseguran que es completamente normal, aunque ahora mismo, el torbellino de actividad que ha desencadenado mi boda es lo que menos me preocupa.

El Departamento de Educación Mágica ha repartido los ÉXTASIS extemporáneos, como los TIMO'S, en dos semanas consecutivas, con una parte teórica y una práctica, así que con un poco de suerte, para agosto he de saber si puedo postular para algún empleo o por el contrario, debo volver al colegio, que por cierto, se halla bajo varias reformas, no simplemente por los últimos detalles de la reconstrucción de sus edificios.

Se busca con ahínco a varios que cubran vacantes que quedaron libres en el profesorado de Hogwarts. Dado que McGonagall se ha convertido en directora, se requiere a un profesor de Transformaciones; además, varios docentes han solicitado su retiro, aunque en el caso de algunos es de manera anticipada, como Trelawney, de Adivinación Antigua, lo cual sé por Padma, pues su gemela aprecia mucho a esa mujer a quien, siendo sincera, me alegra no conocer, sobre todo por las anécdotas de Mandy, que después del TIMO no ha querido saber nada más de Adivinación.

Es el último día de exámenes, sentada en entre Terry y Michael en una pequeña sala de espera del Departamento de Educación Mágica, donde leo en _El Profeta_ los pormenores de la elección de profesores. Justo he llegado a la lista de quienes van a enseñar en el colegio a partir de septiembre cuando un mago alto, delgado y de aspecto hosco llama a todos los que van a presentar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones. No comprendo por qué han organizado de esa manera los exámenes, pero no es que importe mucho. He repasado hasta el cansancio el temario y los procedimientos.

Lo que me preocupa es que no veo a Theodore hasta un segundo después, que se aparece en la sala de espera con aspecto confuso por un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y girar los ojos a su alrededor hasta ubicarme. Arquea una ceja y le indico con un ademán al mago de la puerta, quien ve con malos ojos la repentina llegada de Theodore antes de hacer una seña para que lo sigamos.

En el camino al aula especial donde nos han estado examinando, Theodore se disculpa por la demora y me avisa que ha quedado todo listo en el Registro Civil Mágico. Asiento, sonriendo un poco, antes de entrar al aula y esperar, con paciencia, que el mago hosco nos asigne un pupitre. Nos acomodan por orden alfabético, por lo cual Theodore no queda muy lejos de mí. Me sorprende, siendo sincera, que Potter y Weasley se hayan presentado, aunque eso debe ser cosa de Granger, que se sienta muy recta a un lado de Greengrass (quien no se ha dignado a hablarme, aunque vaya a casarme con un amigo suyo). El mago hosco, que no es otro que el examinador, agita la varita y aparecen ante cada uno varios pergaminos, luego de lo cual da un golpecito con la varita a un gran reloj de arena puesto en una mesa al frente y da por iniciado el examen.

Un par de horas después, logro salir de aquel sitio sin sentirme frustrada. Camino de regreso a la sala de espera, pues debo esperar una hora más a que nos apliquen la parte práctica. Sé que Terry ya debe estar allí y lo encuentro dando vueltas por la habitación, preguntándose por qué Lisa tarda tanto. Me acerco a él con una sonrisa, le palmeo un hombro y le aseguro que ha sido un buen tutor, que ella va a venir pronto. Terry asiente y se deja caer en una silla, para luego mirarme y preguntar si he sabido algo de cómo está Mandy. Ante eso, niego con la cabeza, me siento a la izquierda de mi amigo y suspiro.

Los sanadores no han conseguido curar del todo a Mandy, quien ha estado entrando y saliendo de San Mungo desde el día posterior a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Los que llevan su caso aseguran que, de no ser por los cuidados de Pomfrey y la pequeña ayuda de Higgs, quizá mi amiga ni caminaría. Pero eso no nos anima mucho. Lo peor es que Anthony ha estado tan pendiente de Mandy que por poco no se presenta a estas evaluaciones, aunque por fortuna logramos convencerlo y Mandy todavía más, cuando ha venido a cada ÉXTASIS, aunque acaba agotada tras cada examen.

Medito en ello cuando recuerdo que he dejado _El Profeta_ a medio leer y lo tomo de donde está, en la mesita de centro de aquella sala. Lo despliego y hallo de nuevo el artículo sobre el nuevo profesorado de Hogwarts, donde resalta con ganas el nombre de Remus Lupin, nuevo docente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, ya era hora de tener a alguien que sepa lo que hace. Lástima que, de aprobar los ÉXTASIS con buenas notas, no he de volver al colegio.

Los demás nombres no me dicen nada, a excepción de Raymond Davis, quien sustituye a Séptima Vector en Aritmancia. Creo que Theodore ha mencionado que es pariente de Tracey, un tío o un primo, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. Y como si eso fuera una señal, Theodore entra entonces, con expresión meditabunda, y tras él viene Lisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Terry se pone de pie de un salto y yo lo imito con algo más de calma. Lisa, al vernos, sonríe, alza los pulgares y se va enseguida a darle un abrazo a su novio. Esos dos apenas se separan desde que ella ha pisado el país, bien dispuesta a aprobar los exámenes. Pronto el par de tórtolos se olvida de mí, por lo que miro a Theodore arqueando las cejas, claramente preguntando cómo le ha ido sin pronunciar palabra (parece que se me han pegado algunas de las costumbres de mi prometido). Theodore asiente y ocupa una silla, pidiéndome con un gesto que lo acompañe. Sin demora me siento a su derecha, haciendo comentarios sobre los nuevos profesores en Hogwarts, a lo que él arruga un poco más la frente y declara que no están tan mal.

En eso, una sombra nos cubre la luz de la lámpara de araña del techo. Es Terry, que se ha acercado con Lisa, carraspeando un poco antes de preguntarnos cómo nos ha ido. Yo sonrío y asiento, pero Theodore duda un momento, antes de asentir también. Lisa es quien levanta los ánimos al dar un par de palmadas de alegría, asegurando que si la parte práctica es la mitad de sencilla que la teórica, entonces su admisión en Avalon está asegurada. A continuación, mi amiga pregunta a Theodore a qué se va a dedicar una vez que obtenga los ÉXTASIS, y eso aturde mucho a su novio.

Theodore no se queda atrás. Arquea una ceja, claramente intrigado de que Lisa le dirija la palabra, cuando en los pocos encuentros que ha tenido él con mis amigos, ellos se limitan a los saludos de rigor y a un par de preguntas ocasionales. Él me mira, claramente pidiendo mi apoyo, por lo que respondo que Theodore está pensando en el Departamento de Misterios. Eso causa que Lisa se quede tan pasmada como Terry segundos antes, pero se recupera enseguida y le asegura a Theodore que eso suena muy interesante. Fantástico, de hecho.

Es en ese momento que Terry reacciona, carraspea y pregunta si no queremos tomar algo en El Caldero Chorreante después del examen. Cuando quiero preguntarle de qué se trata todo eso, Lisa se adelanta y nos cuenta que la idea ha sido suya, para celebrar que ella y Su han vuelto a Reino Unido, que seguramente vamos a aprobar los ÉXTASIS, y para saber algún chisme gracioso que Padma pudiera haber oído en _Corazón de Bruja_, donde ahora trabaja. Frunzo el ceño, no muy convencida de que Lisa esté diciendo toda la verdad, así que miro a Theodore preguntando silenciosamente su opinión y él dice que si quiero ir con ellos, no hay problema. Ante eso, Terry inesperadamente se pone un poco más serio y recuerda que ha hablado en plural.

Theodore arquea las cejas, realmente impresionado, antes de peguntar si no tiene inconveniente con que él asista.

Lisa deja escapar un bufido, poniéndose colorada, mientras que Terry vuelve a carraspear y suelta una especie de discurso: que en sí Theodore no le acaba de gustar, pero mientras me trate bien, él y el resto de mis amigos han llegado a la conclusión de que deben "enterrar el hacha", como dice Su, y llevarse lo mejor posible. También aclara que no espere que, de la noche a la mañana, dejen de mirarlo mal o de dedicarle frases hirientes, eso les va a tomar más tiempo, así que quiere que Theodore ponga de su parte al no sacar a colación ideas puritanas y anticuadas sobre la pureza de sangre o algo así, y ellos a su vez van a procurar no recordar demasiado seguido que Gabriel Nott está sentenciado a veinticinco años de prisión en Azkaban.

Estoy a punto de regañar a Terry por eso último cuando siento que sujetan una de mis manos. Es Theodore, que tiene los ojos fijos en Terry, como si lo analizara. Luego, lentamente, desvía la vista hacia Lisa, quien sigue colorada y con la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado, para luego preguntar si su antipatía se deriva directamente de lo que le ha tocado vivir por culpa de mortífagos como su padre. Eso altera bastante a Terry, pero Theodore no lo deja hablar. Sin esperar respuesta, dice comprender los recelos de mis amigos; de hecho, no ha esperado menos de personas a las que yo quiero, lo cual lo hace sentir mejor, ya que ha llegado a pensar que, una vez anunciado nuestro compromiso oficialmente, la gente no va a tardar en darme la espalda y el hecho de que mis amigos no lo hayan hecho habla bien de ellos.

Terry, repuesto del asombro que le ha causado escuchar eso, pregunta si tanto así me quiere. Eso es algo que sonroja no solo a Lisa, que apenas ha recuperado su color natural, sino también a mí, porque es algo que he debido preguntar yo hace tiempo, en privado, y ahora ha de ser Terry quien saque el tema y, para colmo, justo cuando la puerta se abre y entran Greengrass y Zabini, aunque esos dos no nos toman en cuenta: enseguida van a sentarse al extremo opuesto y se ponen a cuchichear sobre el examen que acaban de resolver. Theodore no tarda en señalar a Zabini y a Greengrass, apuntando a que al menos, yo no tengo que lidiar con esas groserías de quienes, hasta hace muy poco, ha considerado amigos.

Lisa y Terry intercambian miradas, entre maravillados y confundidos. Sus caras están a punto de hacerme reír, pero controlo mis emociones. Es muy duro oírle decir a Theodore que hay amigos que lo han abandonado por culpa mía, aunque él no dé muestras de preocupación al respecto. Debe ser porque cuenta con otras personas mejores que Greengrass, Zabini e incluso que Malfoy; son más agradables Lily, Tracey y Terence Higgs, a quienes he visto más seguido en los últimos días al estar conmigo en las reconstrucciones. Incluso me alegro un poco de que cierta gente deje de frecuentar a Theodore, cuando es evidente que quieren verlo hundido por el desprestigio de tener un padre mortífago encarcelado.

Y viendo cómo es que mis amigos intentan llevarse bien con él, confío en que Theodore los vea, poco a poco, como personas que merecen su respeto y ¿por qué no?, tal vez incluso su amistad.

–&–

_Hola, hola, y bienvenidos sean a este capítulo de _EPF_._

_Como recordarán, me saqué de la manga una manera para que algunos magos y brujas que estuvieron en séptimo en el curso 1997–1998 no tuvieran que volver al colegio: les aplicaron los ÉXTASIS de forma extemporánea. Si les digo la verdad, esa es una laguna que JK hizo bien en dejar (al menos hasta donde me he informado; de ser otra cosa la real en el canon, pido sinceras disculpas), he hecho con este "hueco" en la saga original lo que me dio la real gana. Así, de estos exámenes se ha encargado el Departamento de Educación Mágica, que obviamente JK jamás mencionó, me lo inventé yo porque no concibo el hecho de que los magos y brujas ingleses no tengan un departamento en su gobierno para vigilar la instrucción de las nuevas generaciones. Obviamente, allí se lleva el control de ciertos detalles de Hogwarts y también de aquellos que, por ejemplo, se educan en casa y quieren presentar TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS para luego optar por un empleo._

_Así, vemos a Mo haciendo el último de sus ÉXTASIS, el de Pociones (solo para sacar a colación a los personajes que leyeron, lo admito), que han ido a presentar todos los que cursaron séptimo y también quienes creen que pueden prescindir de regresar al colegio, como el "famoso trío", como una vez los llamó Mo. La sorpresa aquí es que, terminando la parte teórica, Terry y Lisa han dado a entender que, aunque les cueste, van a tratar mejor a Theodore, quien a su vez, agradece su intención y que sigan siendo amigos de Mo aunque se vaya a casar con él. Por Merlín, Theodore casi no habla, pero cuando lo hace hasta yo me quedo medio boba (Bell suelta una risita tonta)._

_La cita, por si no es evidente, es directamente relacionada con los amigos de Mo, pero desde el punto de vista de Theodore. Él sería capaz de pensar algo así, o eso creo sinceramente._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	23. Votos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sí. La trama del fic y algunos personajes son míos, sí. Respeten lo que es de cada quién y todos felices._

* * *

><p><strong>Votos.<strong>

_Te asesino con un beso… Y se descubre el crimen…_

_(Lloran piedras, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

El clima es excelente, en más de un sentido.

Según tía Elinor, es perfecto para una boda.

En agosto, han llegado los resultados de los ÉXTASIS, los cuales he aprobado con notas excelentes. He analizado enseguida mis opciones y, apenas teniendo tiempo, he postulado para conseguir un sitio en la Triple A, cosa que deja atónitos a mis padres. Mi padre asegura que es muy difícil que me acepten, aunque me recomienda que, de ponerme excusas, señale a Potter y Weasley como ejemplos. Y es verdad: esos dos han sido invitados en persona por el Ministro Shacklebolt a formar parte de la Triple A, aunque según los rumores, algunos de los ÉXTASIS los han aprobado por poco, por lo que yo no he de tener ningún problema. Ese día le sonrío a mi padre con verdadera gratitud, porque me ha apoyado a sabiendas de que no le hace nada de gracia que elija una profesión tan llena de riesgos.

En cuanto he tenido en la mano los resultados de mis ÉXTASIS, salgo rumbo a los jardines de Kew, pues sé que Theodore debe estar allí, ya que lo acordamos de antemano. Como casi siempre, hemos llegado al mismo tiempo, agito en alto una mano y sonrío, haciendo ademanes de que he aprobado todo, y él a su vez corresponde a mis gestos. Por lo visto, también tiene asegurado su trabajo con los Inefables.

Pero ese recuerdo, aunque es alegre, no tiene ninguna relación con este día.

Aunque estamos a septiembre, el otoño no se decide a hacerse notar, por lo que no hay mucho viento y no debemos preocuparnos por hojas caídas de los árboles circundantes. La boda es en la propiedad de campo de los Nott, en el West Country, un sitio bastante bonito aunque la casa principal tenga un aspecto lúgubre, que Theodore atribuye a su abandono, pues no se ha pisado desde la muerte de su madre. Según lo que él me ha contado, le ha llevado una semana a los elfos domésticos dejar el sitio en condiciones de ser habitado, debido a que en los últimos años, solo se han limitado a lo más básico, sin pulir ni lavar nada.

Mi madre, tía Elinor, mis amigas, Lily, Tracey y yo nos hemos arreglado en una habitación del segundo piso. Miro de reojo mi entorno, notando las túnicas de colores que portan las chicas, así como la túnica color gris plata de mi madre y el vestido verde musgo de tía Elinor. Soy la última que queda lista, pero aún así tengo unos minutos para contemplar a mi madrina y mis damas de honor, que son un poco más numerosas de lo usual.

Padma y Su parecen ir a juego, con túnicas azules, aunque la de Su es más oscura y larga. Lisa ha optado por una túnica de un color entre anaranjado y marrón que no he tardado en descubrir que es bronce, lo que me recuerda enseguida a nuestra casa de Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. Lily, aunque por su aspecto parezca tímida, ha elegido una túnica roja que le queda sorpresivamente bien y a la cual Tracey, vestida de verde esmeralda, le hace un par de muecas antes de echarse a reír. Al final veo a Mandy, con una túnica color perla que, según oí, ha sido el regalo de Anthony porque la han dado de alta en San Mungo definitivamente. No puedo evitar sonreír, sintiendo que se me humedecen los ojos. No dejo escapar ni una lágrima, porque eso va a arruinar el maquillaje.

Aprovechamos esos breves momentos antes de la ceremonia para conversar un poco. Oigo que Tracey se queja un poco de un Raymond, al que llama "pedante primo de cuarta", con lo cual deduzco que se refiere al nuevo profesor de Hogwarts. Lily, sonriendo como si no se animara a hacerlo completamente, susurra algo de una cita con Terence, lo cual causa grititos de emoción de Su, con quien Lily congenia bien desde que, una vez en tercero, han trabado conversación con una chica de Hufflepuff sobre Runas Antiguas. Padma, orgullosa, suelta que tiene un presentimiento sobre una cena especial que le está preparando su novio Elijah (mejor me aprendo su nombre, su apellido sigue esquivándome), que ha vuelto al país el mes pasado y lo primero que ha hecho es buscar a Padma para reanudar su relación. En cuanto a Lisa y Mandy, se ponen a conversar sobre lo que han visto de mi boda y qué quieren tener en las propias: Lisa se va a casar con Terry en diciembre y Mandy, de acuerdo con Anthony, ha decidido esperar hasta el año entrante, porque aunque nadie lo diga, ella teme una recaída y prefiere estar completamente segura de su buena salud a la hora de ir al altar.

Casi toda esa charla la escucho, pocas veces participo. Me da muchísimo gusto que mis amigas se lleven bien con Lily y Tracey, quienes en un primer momento, se han quedado sorprendidas de que alguien más que no sea de Slytherin quiera hablarles. La primera vez que a Tracey se le ha ocurrido decir algo al respecto, Lisa le ha dedicado una mueca de fastidio, Padma y Su han soltado una risita y Mandy, con firmeza, ha asegurado que las casas de Hogwarts son importantes, pero ahora estamos en el mundo real y hay que dejar de lado prejuicios tontos. Con eso me ha quedado más que claro que no soy la única que adopta costumbres de su prometido: en esa ocasión, Mandy ha sonado como Anthony cuando le da por ponerse severo.

Eso me recuerda que a los chicos les ha llevado un poco más de tiempo dejar las diferencias a un lado. Terry y Terence Higgs, por fortuna, han hallado en común sus estudios de Sanación, pero lo que son Michael y Anthony, aún bromean a Theodore de vez en cuando, como queriendo advertirle que va a pasarla peor si me hace sufrir. Sé que su intención es buena al hacerle tales "advertencias" a Theodore, pero eso no los salva de mis regaños cuando los pesco. Por último, Elijah Warren ha sido incorporado por Padma, y estando a solas con los chicos, prefiere la charla de Adrian Pucey, el novio de Tracey, y todo porque ambos son jugadores de quidditch: Elijah juega como cazador para los Tornados y Adrian, en la misma posición, para las Avispas.

Pronto, llega la hora y la gente va asumiendo sus puestos. La ceremonia va a ser en el jardín, bajo un toldo a rayas plateadas y azules que lanza unos cuantos destellos al sol. Por ser la última, veo perfectamente las sonrisas y miradas juguetonas que se dedican mis amigos entre sí e igualmente a sus parejas al desfilar delante de mí, para luego salir yo.

Aunque sé que no es el momento, no puedo evitar fijarme en que he hecho bien en no acomodar a los invitados como se acostumbra (a un lado del pasillo principal, los invitados del novio; del otro lado, los de la novia). La gente se ha sentado donde ha querido, y de momento no veo ninguna mala cara. Espero que, conforme el día avance, aquello siga así. Ahora es momento de centrarme solo en poner un pie delante del otro, sin que me tiemble el cuerpo al ir del brazo de mi padre, para no tropezar y hacer el ridículo en mi propia boda.

De pie, esperando mi llegada, hallo a Theodore junto al mago que ha de convertirnos en marido y mujer. Lleva una túnica de gala negra en la que solo destacan sus botones de plata; además, la corbata verde oscuro le sienta bien.

Es entonces cuando, sin comprenderlo bien, caigo en la cuenta de que Theodore no es el hombre más guapo del mundo, ni el más cariñoso o atento. Conforme me acerco, frente a mis ojos se van presentando los momentos pasados a su lado y surge la pregunta de por qué quiere casarse conmigo y por qué he aceptado yo.

Pero no es sino hasta llegar al altar, cuando mi padre me suelta para entregarme a mi futuro esposo, que me respondo a todo eso con mayor convicción que antes.

La gente no ama por una sola razón. El amor entre dos personas es un conjunto de pequeñas cosas que, poco a poco, forman ese enorme sentimiento que las une con fuerza. Oigo vagamente las palabras del mago, consciente de que, en un futuro, he de querer narrar este día a detalle y quizá no lo voy a recordar, pero no me importa. Tengo los ojos fijos en Theodore, en su expresión seria y decidida, y sé que él, aunque jamás lo diga, no desea estar en otra parte, ni con nadie más.

Y acepto a Theodore en cuanto el mago me lo pregunta, así como él me acepta a mí.

Hasta el final de la ceremonia, cuando oficialmente ya soy la señora Nott, es cuando no logro contener las lágrimas y se me escapan. Sonrío, pero también lloro, y escucho a mi alrededor que la gente aplaude con ganas, en apariencia feliz por mí. Por nosotros. También es el momento que Theodore, seguramente aprovechándose de todo aquel ruido, se inclina un poco y hace ademán de besar mi mejilla, pero en realidad susurra en mi oído lo que tanto he querido escuchar.

Así que, cuando se endereza, no puede culparme porque me ponga de puntillas y lo bese en los labios, delante de todo el mundo, como de hecho han pedido desde hace unos instantes.

Eso se gana él por decirme, finalmente, que me quiere.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a este bonito capítulo de _EPF_._

_Esto es transición hacia el final del fic. Vemos al principio algo de que Mo aprobó los ÉXTASIS, lo mismo que Theodore, pero lo importante aquí es su boda. Se casaron en septiembre de 1998, prácticamente al salir del colegio (aunque claro, no terminaron séptimo de forma "normal", pero se entiende el punto), lo que quizá les sorprenda, considerando que ya no hay guerra. Por si quieren saber, la madrina de bodas ha sido Mandy, mientras que el padrino, aunque no se dice, es Terence Higgs: lo escogió Theodore entre las pocas personas a quien todavía considera "amigos", sobre todo después de que algunos lo dejaron de lado por casarse con una "traidora a la sangre"._

_La cita es por el final del capítulo, con Mo cediendo a un impulso y besando a Theodore (¡de una buena vez!), además del efecto que eso ha tenido en Theodore (aunque ya saben, ese chico en mi fic apenas dice dos frases seguidas). Es algo tierno, creo; además, muchas mujeres lloran en sus bodas (sin ir más lejos, mi hermana lloró al casarse y no es la persona más sentimental del mundo)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	24. Ensueño

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Como _Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, nada de esto debe tomarse como canon, sino como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Ensueño.<strong>

_Tantos días esperando algo de ti… Y a lo lejos te haces sentir…_

_(El tiempo, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

El estar casada, al principio, parece irreal.

He procurado hacer todo lo que he aprendido de mi madre y tía Elinor sobre cómo llevar un hogar. En mi caso no es complicado, sobre todo por contar con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos de Theodore y además, estoy en casa por poco tiempo, debido a que me han aceptado en la Triple A y mi marido es oficialmente un Inefable.

Por lo anterior, los dos solo nos vemos en las mañanas, a la hora de comer y en las noches, ya que mi entrenamiento y el adiestramiento de él absorbe mucho de nuestro tiempo. Poco a poco, siento que no parecemos esposos, sino un par de conocidos que viven juntos, lo cual no me parece de lo más sano, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Por fortuna, diciembre es el mes en el que ambos tenemos vacaciones. Nuestras primeras fiestas como matrimonio. No tenemos muchos compromisos, así que podemos planear lo que queramos y Theodore insiste en que debemos viajar al extranjero, a algún sitio que a ambos nos guste, en nombre de aquella luna de miel que no hemos tenido.

Ante las palabras "luna de miel" me he sonrojado como una niña, pero he asentido, por lo cual mi esposo hace los arreglos para ir en traslador a Viena por unos días.

Antes de marcharnos, es la boda de Lisa y Terry, a la que vamos con gusto. Bueno, yo voy con alegría, pues soy dama de honor; en cambio, Theodore va más que nada por hacerme feliz. La ceremonia es muy bonita, Lisa ha conseguido organizar todo a tiempo y bellamente, abundando el azul celeste en la decoración, en conjunto con el blanco. Me ha alegrado ver a varias personas allí, algunas de las cuales me han felicitado tardíamente por mi boda, aunque lo mejor de todo es que Mandy y Anthony han confirmado que se van a casar en primavera.

Después de la boda y de esperar a cenar con mi familia en Navidad, Theodore y yo nos marchamos a la capital de Austria. Es una ciudad bellísima, de la que solo he sabido detalles a través de libros y revistas de tía Elinor, quien de joven viajó mucho por el continente. No puedo dejar de pensar en que es un sitio donde me gustaría pasar muchísimo tiempo, no solo unos días, lo cual reafirmo cuando Theodore anuncia que ha conseguido entradas para la ópera.

La parte mágica de la Ópera Estatal de Viena es impresionante, ¿cómo han podido construirla tan bien, sin delatarse con los muggles? No he podido evitar fijarme en el sitio, tan elegante, ni en las refinadas túnicas de los magos vieneses, así como resaltan también las alhajas de las brujas que asisten. Me he sentido insignificante con mi mejor túnica de gala, azul medianoche con bordado en hilo de plata, sin más joyas que mi anillo de compromiso, mi argolla de matrimonio y unos pequeños aretes de zafiros y diamantes que me ha regalado Theodore en mi último cumpleaños.

A Theodore, por su parte, las posibles críticas no parecen importarle. Su túnica negra de broches dorados es lo suficientemente sobria como para que lo tomen por algún mago importante; además, su semblante taciturno no invita a las conversaciones, por lo que nadie lo saluda, fuera de ocasionales gestos y movimientos de cabeza. Todo eso queda atrás cuando inicia la función.

¡Merlín, resulta uno de los espectáculos más hermosos del mundo!

Es verdad que no sé el idioma en el que cantan, pero eso es lo de menos. Los sentimientos están en cada nota, en cada movimiento, en cada ademán. Soy dada a apreciar lo que es bello, mi padre lo ha dicho en innumerables ocasiones, así que no es de extrañar que me conmueva y deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas hacia el final, cuando aplaudo con el resto de la concurrencia.

Theodore, al notar cómo estoy, me ofrece su pañuelo y pregunta si tengo hambre. Al asentir yo, comenta que ha hecho una reservación en un famoso café vienés, así que podemos acudir allí enseguida. Por lo tanto, no tardamos en salir de la ópera y nos vamos a pie a lo que resulta ser uno de los sitios muggles más reconocidos de Viena por su repostería.

Al ir a ocupar una mesa, le he preguntado a Theodore a qué viene semejante sorpresa. Él se limita a señalar que sabe que a ambos nos gustan los postres y que no hay nada mejor que algo delicioso de comer para terminar un día que ha sido realmente estupendo. No puedo más que asentir, muda de emoción, al tiempo que nos traen lo que hemos ordenado. Nos pasamos el resto de la velada degustando cuanto pastelillo se nos antoja, a lo que recuerdo nuestra primera reunión con mis padres, cuando ha ordenado aquel caldero de miel. Theodore sonríe y asiente en silencio, sabiendo a lo que me refiero, pues ese y muchos detalles más son los que mi esposo ha admitido solo conmigo, ¿acaso no es una de las tantas formas de decir que me quiere y confía en mí?

La vida parece brillante y hermosa esa noche. Sin terror en mi patria, con familiares y amigos a salvo, viviendo con la persona que amo… ¿Qué puede haber de malo?

No he podido preverlo. Nadie ha de haber podido, ciertamente. Y eso, aún ahora, sigue doliendo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos, después de una larga temporada, a otro capítulo de EPF, que más que nada es un pasaje hacia el final (Bell lleva diciéndolo desde un par de capítulos atrás, pero en fin…)._

_Mo está viviendo el principio de su matrimonio de tal forma que apenas se la cree. Esto es, claro, porque ella está en los estudios de auror y Theodore se ha hecho Inefable. Es hasta diciembre que tienen algo de tiempo libre. Asistieron a la boda de los Boot (Lisa y Terry son amor, es la idea de Bell y nadie se la podrá quitar) y luego viajaron a Viena como luna de miel, ya que no habían tenido una, precisamente, por sus nuevas ocupaciones. Al final, Mo siente que todo está bien finalmente, y si por mí fuera, lo dejaría así, pero hay una situación que necesito plantear antes de acabar oficialmente con esta historia, que dicho sea de paso, no pensé que se extendería tanto._

_La cita es por lo que Mo espera del futuro, que en estos momentos lo ve como algo extraordinario. Ha estado queriendo algo así desde que la guerra terminó así que está más feliz que nunca._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	25. Puñaladas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Declaro que _Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling; la cita, de unos grandiosos y talentosos españoles y el resto… pues mío, ¿de quién más?_

* * *

><p><strong>Puñaladas.<strong>

_Y él contesta que todo irá bien… Que las flores volverán a crecer… donde ahora lloramos…_

_(María, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

El tiempo pasa de manera curiosa. Cuando menos nos damos cuenta, ha transcurrido un largo periodo desde la última vez que has reflexionado sobre los acontecimientos decisivos en tu vida.

Desde la derrota de Voldemort, han pasado algunos años. Theodore se ha convertido en un Inefable en pleno derecho, mientras que yo concluí con éxito los estudios en la Triple A. No he sido una aurora notoria, pero los pocos casos en los que he trabajado se han resuelto siempre con justicia y rapidez, y eso el Comandante del cuartel, Kenneth Douglas, lo sabe apreciar.

Por otra parte, Theodore no habla mucho de su trabajo, lo que es comprensible, pero lo veo contento casi todo el tiempo, así que debe estar a gusto. Lo que pienso es que en el Departamento de Misterios les importa poco de qué familia venga mientras haga un buen trabajo y no es por nada, pero sé que mi marido es una persona inteligente y centrada.

Es poco después del inicio del milenio que, tras una jornada especialmente tranquila en el cuartel, que le comento a Theodore la idea que me ha asaltado últimamente. La revelación llegó cuando he ido a visitar a tío Cyril y su familia, siendo rodeada por mis primos, que como siempre, han estado felices de verme y de hacerme preguntas.

Theodore, tras un instante de silencio, pregunta si eso significa que quiero hijos, a lo que me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y contesto que sí.

Con esa afirmación, obtengo una de las escasas sonrisas de mi esposo. ¿Quién diría que eso lo ha hecho feliz? Quizá he debido suponerlo hace tiempo, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que vamos a hacer planes para tener un hijo, sin pérdida de tiempo.

Lástima que el destino no deseé darme esa felicidad todavía.

Unos meses después, parece como si el decidirnos sea el detonante para que poco después, al ir a San Mungo a una revisión, el sanador confirme que estoy embarazada. No puedo esperar a decirle a Theodore, pero él sigue en el Ministerio, así que pregunto por mi madre, que debe andar en uno de sus turnos en ese momento. El sanador, un hombre de pelo entrecano que me resulta vagamente conocido, comenta algo de que mi madre ha pedido salir antes por una emergencia familiar, lo cual no tiene sentido, ¿quién puede tener problemas para que mi madre…?

Respirando con dificultad, me retiro de la oficina del sanador agradeciéndole por su tiempo, para acto seguido ir hacia la sala de espera. Es el único sitio del hospital donde puedo desaparecerme, por lo que no tardo en ir a casa de tío Cyril. Es el único sitio que se me ocurre donde puede estar mi madre por algún tipo de urgencia.

Tardan en abrirme la puerta. Los segundos que estoy plantada allí, en la acera, tras llamar al timbre, se me hacen eternos. Finalmente veo al mayor de mis primos, Edmund, con la cara pálida y los ojos enrojecidos, por lo que pregunto qué ha sucedido. El chico me entrega una nota, balbucea que su madre y la mía han corrido al hospital cercano con Jonathan y yo le pido que vuelva adentro, que voy a averiguar qué sucede. Él asiente y cierra lentamente la puerta, con una mirada suplicante para que no tarde y solo puedo dedicarle un asentimiento.

Leo la nota, en la que solo dice la dirección del hospital, uno no muy lejano pero al que debo acudir caminando. Sería un gran riesgo aparecerse hacia un sitio en el que jamás he estado. Mientras empiezo a andar, me pregunto qué ha pasado con Jonathan, tal vez solo se puso muy enfermo, pero en ese caso, ¿por qué ha acudido mi madre? Y a todo esto, ¿cómo han podido contactar a mi madre, si ella ha estado en San Mungo hasta hace poco?

Las preguntas surgen en mi cabeza sin descanso, pero no puedo contestarlas hasta que esté allí. Me siento asqueada, quiero creer que por el embarazo y no porque el miedo me oprime el pecho, casi como en mi séptimo curso. Espero que todo esté bien…

Pronto estoy ante la entrada de visitantes del hospital muggle. Respiro profundamente antes de plantarme delante de las puertas automáticas, a las cuales no logro acostumbrarme por mucho que mis primos me lleven a sitios que las empleen. Avanzo rápidamente al interior y apenas si giro la cabeza para buscar a mi alrededor cuando oigo la voz de mi madre llamándome.

En cuanto me acerco a ella, comprendo que algo anda mal. No solo está mi madre allí, sino también tía Elinor y tío Cyril. Según recuerdo, a esa hora normalmente mis tíos están trabajando, por lo que debe ser grave lo que nos tiene ahora allí. Aviso que he llegado gracias a la nota que me ha dado Edmund, a lo que tía Elinor asiente con aire ausente, siendo abrazada por tío Cyril casi enseguida. Es entonces que mi madre me lleva aparte para ponerme al corriente.

Al parecer, al salir del colegio Jonathan y Judy se han quedado esperando más de lo previsto a que Edmund los recoja, cuando un automovilista se ha estrellado precisamente allí, atravesando parcialmente una pared del colegio y de paso, causándole serias heridas a Jonathan, quien por mero instinto, ha empujado a Judy lejos de sí, con tal de que no le pase nada. Conforme mi madre describe algunos otros detalles del accidente, mis manos comienzan a temblar, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el miedo de antes, causado por la certidumbre, ahora me causa tal hueco en el estómago que me mareo, tambaleándome, causando con ello un susto de muerte a mi madre. Ella dice haber acudido cuando tío Cyril ha ido a buscarla a San Mundo, ya que tía Elinor lo ha llamado casi en cuanto la han notificado del hospital, con la vana esperanza de que la magia pueda hacer algo por Jonathan, pero mientras no permitan visitas, mi madre no puede acercarse a mi primo.

Como puedo, ocupo asiento en una de esas frías y horribles sillas plásticas que abundan en la sala de espera. Contengo a duras penas el impulso de mi cuerpo por expulsar de mi estómago lo poco que pueda contener, rogando porque mi primo salga bien de semejante trance. Oh, por Merlín, Jonathan seguramente va a salvarse, ¿cómo va a morir un niño tan maravilloso como ese?

Sin darme cuenta, las horas pasan en un silencio de muerte, al menos entre mis tíos, mi madre y yo. Ninguno tiene fuerzas para intentar la más banal de las conversaciones. De vez en cuando, mi madre consulta su reloj y llega un momento en que se pone de pie y anuncia que irá por mi padre. Es entonces que me levanto yo y le pido hacerme cargo. Ella puede ser más necesaria allí en cualquier momento. Mi madre comprende mi intención y asiente, indicándome un callejón cercano donde seguramente no van a ver mi desaparición.

En pocos minutos, he dejado las cercanías del hospital y estoy en el Atrio, junto a la Fuente de la Nueva Era (aquella que ha reemplazado a los Hermanos Mágicos desde hace un par de años), donde debo quedarme un momento de pie, recuperando el equilibrio. Me he mareado y quiero pensar que es gracias al bebé del cual he sabido hoy y no por el horror de que Jonathan pueda…

Por fortuna, el pensamiento no alcanza a formarse en mi mente. Soy saludada en alto por Theodore, quien esa misma mañana me ha parecido más guapo que de costumbre con su túnica azul marino, aunque sé perfectamente que la mayoría de las mujeres lo ha de ver demasiado enclenque o desgarbado. Intento sonreírle, pero sé que no me sale cuando lo veo arrugar la frente y apurar el paso hasta llegar hasta mí. Supongo que se imagina algo grave, sabiendo que he ido a San Mungo temprano, así que procuro relajarme al tomarle las manos, preguntándole de paso si ha visto a mi padre. Él niega con la cabeza, demostrando un poco más de preocupación en su intensa mirada, antes de pedirle de favor que me acompañe a buscarlo, pues debo notificarle algo. Él acepta y me acompaña a pararnos delante de los ascensores, por donde vemos a varios magos abandonando sus oficinas para ir a las chimeneas.

Mi padre baja pronto de un ascensor a mi izquierda, charlando con una bruja de túnica roja, por lo que lo llamo con energía. Él me distingue y sonríe, despidiéndose de la bruja de rojo y caminando hacia mí, saludándome con una sonrisa para luego dedicarle una cabezada a Theodore (es mucho pedir que lo quiera del todo, aún con los años transcurridos). Es entonces cuando pregunta si sucede algo y yo, de nuevo reprimiendo náuseas causadas por el miedo, asiento y explico con rapidez lo que me ha contado mi madre de Jonathan, por lo cual los dos hombres que me acompañan no dudan en ponerse en marcha hacia el hospital.

Pese a mi malestar, debo ser yo quien guíe en la aparición conjunta que realizamos, pues ellos no conocen el sitio y eso suele ser un riesgo muy grande. Al llegar al callejón que dejara poco antes, le pido que transfiguren sus ropas antes de guiarlos al hospital. No creo que nadie haya notado mi atuendo antes, he llegado cuando había poca gente y me he mantenido sentada lejos de la entrada, pero ahora probablemente sea distinto.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a nuestro destino, atravesando esas extrañas puertas y buscando con la mirada a mi madre y a mis tíos. Una especie de alarido hace que me sobresalte, pero Theodore rodea mis hombros con un brazo, haciendo un ademán para que me gire hacia donde un pequeño grupo rodea a un hombre con bata blanca. Veo allí a mi madre, así que intento caminar hacia ella, pero Theodore me retiene. Lo miro con cierta indignación, sin saber qué pretende, pero entonces él me mira con expresión desolada, algo que no he visto en él ni siquiera cuando su padre ha sido enjuiciado, y algo me hace mirar de nuevo hacia la gente alrededor del médico, donde distingo a tía Elinor hecha un mar de lágrimas en brazos de tío Cyril, mientras mi llorosa madre es abrazada por mi padre.

Es esa imagen la que cristaliza mis temores, siendo lo último que veo antes que todo se obscurezca a mi alrededor. Oigo la voz de Theodore llamarme, pero no puedo contestarle.

Si de verdad Jonathan ha dejado de existir, ¿para qué quiero estar consciente?

–&–

_Bienvenidos a un capítulo de EPF más amargo que otra cosa._

_Mo nos hace ver que han pasado algunos años desde que la segunda guerra ha terminado. Ella acabó los estudios de auror (que según McGonagall en la orientación académica de Harry, "duran tres años más"); mientras, Theodore ha aprendido lo suficiente para ser un Inefable en pleno. Las cosas parecen irles tan bien como ella pronosticara en el episodio anterior, por lo que empieza a fantasear con la idea de tener hijos y Theodore acepta, por lo que meses después ella es feliz estando embarazada. Sin embargo, que uno de sus primos haya tenido un terrible accidente la ha dejado en un estado anímico tal que podría afectar su salud, ¿afectará su embarazo también?_

_La cita, desde que la decidí (y eso fue hace meses, gracias a la reproducción aleatoria de toda mi música de _LOVG_) fue la que en cierta forma me dictó el futuro de Jonathan. Sabía que alguna tragedia acabaría golpeando a Mo, pero que no debía ocurrir precisamente durante la segunda guerra, y aquí la tienen. Con lo que ella ha llegado a querer a sus primos, esto le cala hondo y en un futuro intentarán animarla (Theodore, más que nadie), aunque ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar semejante pérdida._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	26. Futuro

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Miren, _Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, todos lo sabemos, así que lo que no reconozcan es mío y como tal, lo deben respetar._

* * *

><p><strong>Futuro.<strong>

_¿Cómo es posible amarte tanto… y no sufrir del corazón…?_

_(Pequeños momentos, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Ha sido terrible enfrentar la muerte de esta manera, creyendo que va a llegar dentro de muchos años y de pronto, descubrir que no es así.

El funeral de un niño es terrible. Ni siquiera el ver a tantos amigos de Jonathan despidiéndolo me anima. Es espantoso decir adiós a una persona que apenas ha comenzado a vivir en el mundo real, que sabes que ha tenido sueños maravillosos y que ahora no va a realizarlos. Me resulta desgarrador contemplar a Judy tan silenciosa y pálida, que solo para de llorar cuando los ojos se le quedan secos, intentando ser animada por el resto de sus hermanos pero sin resultado alguno.

Ha sido difícil, pero he conseguido unos días libres en el Ministerio, lo mismo que mi padre y Theodore, para ayudar a tía Elinor y a tío Cyril con lo que sea que necesiten. No es mucho lo que mis padres pueden hacer, así que debo ser yo quien colabore con preparativos, con formalidades y detalles semejantes, pues soy la que ha llevado Estudios Muggles, después de todo.

Aunque apenas abre la boca, la presencia de Theodore a mi lado es reconfortante, en cierto modo. Nadie lo va a creer si lo digo en voz alta, pero sé que él también ha querido a Jonathan. De tantas visitas a casa de mis tíos, mis primos y mi esposo han logrado llevarse bien, sin importar los ideales que antes fueran el máximo credo de Theodore. No espero que sufra como yo por esta pérdida, pero sé que le duele y eso, por extraño que parezca, lo agradezco. No me siento sola.

Cuando todo termina, cuando el último deudo nos ha dejado solos con nuestro dolor, tía Elinor se preocupa por preguntar si alguien tiene hambre. Seguramente quiere ocuparse con algo, lo que sea, con tal de no ahogarse en la pena. Tío Cyril está a punto de reclamarle cuando Judy, por primera vez en días, abre la boca y pide por favor su postre favorito, ese que también era el que más ha comido Jonathan desde siempre. Tía Elinor, intentando no echarse a llorar, asiente e invita a su hija a que le ayude en la cocina, a lo que Judy asiente y la sigue.

Los demás nos quedamos en la sala de estar, sin saber qué decir. Es Theodore el que rompe el silencio, poniéndose de pie y preguntando al resto de mis primos si quieren acompañarlo a los jardines reales de Kew, a lo que todos se apuntan con menos energía de lo usual. Anne, la segunda en edad de mis primos, pregunta con voz débil si quiero ir yo también y asiento, pensando que en algo debo apoyarlos para recuperar algo de su alegría.

Así, salimos los cinco, prometiendo volver en un par de horas. Mis primos no tardan en ponerse delante de nosotros, tomados de la mano y haciendo comentarios esporádicos de lo que ven en la calle, sintiéndose un poco raros por no ir a clases. Por mi parte, lo único que puedo hacer es ir del brazo de Theodore con toda la firmeza que puedo, sin poder quitarme del todo la angustia por Jonathan, porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de una dolorosa verdad.

Los padres no han de enterrar a sus hijos y sin embargo, sucede. Mi caso puede ser ese. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en algo así? No puedo evitarlo, pero lo hago. Existe la posibilidad, por ese bebé que vamos a…

De improviso, me detengo. ¡He sido imprudente y despistada! Con todo aquello, he olvidado completamente que, sin menospreciar a mi querido primo fallecido, debo velar por alguien más. Theodore llama a los chicos antes de mirarme y preguntar qué me pasa. Por su expresión, deduzco que no luzco muy bien, pues parece preocupado. Es peor cuando Edmund y Anne traen a rastras a Sigmund, su hermano menor, y los tres dejan ver en sus caras que no quieren que esté mal.

Respiro profundamente, declarando que estoy bien, que podemos seguir, pero Theodore hace ademán de volver a casa de mis tíos, seguramente pensando que no debemos continuar nuestro paseo. Aseguro con firmeza que quiero visitar los jardines, así que los demás, de mala gana, siguen avanzando. Llegamos al lugar y caminamos un poco, lo que poco a poco anima a mis primos a corretear por allí, como antes, por lo que aprovecho y le pido a Theodore que busquemos dónde sentarnos a esperarlos. Él accede enseguida con una cabezada, ubica una banca y ambos la ocupamos, haciendo señas a mis primos para que sepan dónde estamos.

Entonces el silencio que nos envuelve a Theodore y a mí es un poco denso, aunque él no tiene la menor idea de lo que pueda ser. En cambio, yo he estado meditando por un rato lo que quiero decirle, pero sin hallar las palabras adecuadas. Busco con mi mano una de mi marido, aferrándola con ganas, antes de respirar profundo y soltar que no he tenido la oportunidad de comentarle lo que me han dicho en San Mungo. Él parece entender, puesto que su expresión hace notar que también lo ha olvidado debido a los últimos acontecimientos, antes de invitarme a hablar con un ademán. Se ve asustado, ¿quizá piensa que tengo algo mal?

Sonrío levemente, intentando calmarlo un poco, para finalmente decírselo.

La noticia de un bebé ha dejado a mi marido más que sorprendido. Primero se ha quedado congelado, claramente sin creerlo, para acto seguido preguntar en un susurro si aquello no es una broma. Le doy un golpe juguetón en un hombro, asegurando que jamás he de bromear con un asunto como ese, lo cual parece convencerlo y hacerlo sonreír. ¡Merlín, ha sonreído! No importa que otras personas no lo consideren agraciado, Theodore es apuesto cuando sonríe, esa idea nadie va a poder quitármela jamás de la cabeza.

Y de pronto, me abraza, susurrando en mi oído lo contento que se siente, lo mucho que va a amar a ese hijo y lo dispuesto que está a educarlo de tal forma que no cometa los mismos errores que su propio padre. Correspondo a su abrazo al responderle, también en susurros, que cualquier cosa que él no pueda enseñarle, voy a estar allí para ayudarle. Lo importante, aseguro, es que nuestro bebé sea amado, que nos tenga a ambos y a otros familiares que lo cuiden y lo quieran, y con eso estoy segura que nada ha de faltarle.

Cuando Theodore dice que, de ser niño, debemos usar el nombre de Jonathan para nuestro hijo, no puedo contener las lágrimas.

Lloro por el primo al que ya no he de ver nunca más, y al mismo tiempo, logro sonreír por el bebé que, de una forma u otra, va a honrar a Jonathan.

Este es otro momento en el cual creo que los tiempos que se vienen son prometedores, brillantes y dignos de ser vividos. Mientras siga con Theodore, nada va a derrumbarme.

Y por mucho tiempo, eso fue verdad. Pero esa es otra historia y no se trata precisamente de mí.

–&–

_Los saludo desde lo que es, oficialmente, el final de _EPF_. ¿Qué, les ha sorprendido? Lo siento, quizá esperaban algo más, pero estaba decidida desde el capítulo anterior a acabar el fic, solo que la muerte de Jonathan no me pareció el mejor modo, así que escribí este capítulo._

_Mo pasó por una gran angustia por la muerte de su primo, una tragedia que no le deseo a nadie. Soy de la idea de que las muertes de los niños son muy injustas y más si son como la de Jonathan, debidas a un accidente, así que imaginen cómo debieron pasarla los parientes sin magia de Mo. Ella, junto con sus padres y su marido, ayudan en lo que pueden, pero posiblemente Cyril, Elinor y el resto de sus hijos no se repongan en mucho tiempo._

_Por otra parte, ¿creyeron que olvidaría al bebé de Mo? Pues no, ella finalmente le dijo a Theodore lo del embarazo, lo que lo hizo feliz (acordémonos que el hombre tiene sentimientos, por Merlín), demostrando a su vez que también quería al niño muerto, diciendo que van a nombrar así a su hijo, en caso de ser varón. Ahora, en la _Saga HHP_, se ha leído que sí, Theodore y Mo tuvieron un niño, cuyo nombre completo es Todd Jonathan Nott. ¿A que no se lo esperaban? (Bell rueda los ojos). Sinceramente, al crear a Todd Nott en mi saga apenas lo nombraba, pero últimamente el chico tuvo más apariciones, y como finalmente revelé quién era su madre (de lo cual se derivó este fic), pues nada, un segundo nombre no le hace daño. En cuanto al nombre de Todd… Ese tiene una historia también, al menos en mi cabeza, que dejaré archivada para sacarla en otro momento, quizá dentro de la saga antes mencionada (aunque es poco probable, la temática es muy seria para una anécdota así) o tal vez en uno de esos escritos que a veces saco por retos. Ya se verá._

_La cita de esta ocasión, por si no se nota, es por todo ese amor que Mo le tiene a Theodore desde hace tiempo, pero que crece un poquito más cuando a él le nace ponerle Jonathan a su hijo, lo que por cierto, no sé si esté matando la perspectiva que varios tienen de Theodore, pero me da igual, él solo es así con Mo y es lo que cuenta._

_Cuídense mucho, recuerden con cariño a Theodore y a Mo, y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
